La cancion de Kyoko
by Beth-san
Summary: Ren se queda horrorizado al descubrir que su hermano ha forzado a una muchacha indefensa. Atormentado por la culpa, se casa con ella y pretende criar al hijo que lleva en su vientre. Al poco tiempo de la boda, Ren descubre que Kyoko Mogami la hija "boba" de un juez local, no sufre ninguna discapacidad mental, sino que padece sordera. Mientras Ren aprende a comunicarse con Kyoko.
1. Prologo

**Kyoko vive en un mundo solitario en el que nadie puede adentrarse ni comprender. Tan delicada y hermosa como las dulces flores de la primavera de Oregón, es rechazada por un pueblo que malinterpreta su aflicción. Pero esta crueldad no puede destruir el amor que Kyoko lleva dentro de su corazón. Ren Tsuruga se horroriza al saber que su rebelde hermano pequeño le ha forzado a una relación con una indefensa chica tonta . Atormentado por la culpa, Ren acepta casarse con ella y criar al bebé que ella espera como si fuera suyo. Pero nunca sueña con que llegará a querer a su cariñosa, callada y mal juzgada Kyoko -su infantil inocencia, sus femeninos encantos, y la asombrosa visión que ella tiene del mundo-. Entonces se empeña en romper la barrera de silencio que la rodea, para curar y ser curado por la dulce canción de amor de Kyoko.**


	2. Capitulo 0

Cuando Fuwa Sho estaba sobrio, su compañía era soportable; pero cuando bebía, Reino y Ogata le tenía miedo. Reino no tenía muy claro por qué. Que él supiera, Sho nunca le había hecho nada verdaderamente malo a nadie. Pero aun así presentía, sin poder evitarlo, que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Este era un pensamiento perturbador, pues obligaba a Reino a examinar su propia personalidad. Si Sho no le resultaba del todo simpático, ¿por qué se relacionaba con él? Y, aún más, ¿por qué bebía con él? Eran preguntas que Reino se había hecho miles de veces, y la respuesta, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era que no se atrevía a decirle que no... ¡Una palabra tan sencilla como «no»! Pero decírsela a alguien como Sho no era nada sencillo. Tras obligar a su caballo a que aflojara el paso, Reino entornó los ojos frente al fuerte sol matutino para observar las espaldas de los cuatro compañeros que cabalgaban delante de él. Fuwa Sho, más alto y ancho de espaldas que los demás, encabezaba el grupo. Como queriendo poner de relieve su autoridad, clavaba con frecuencia las espuelas en las grupas del caballo y sacudía continuamente las riendas de la pobre bestia. Reino casi sintió náuseas al pensar en semejante maltrato. Era un caballo obediente y no había ninguna necesidad de que Sho lo tratase con crueldad.

Luego, Reino dirigió la mirada hacia Horoaki Ogata, Taira Muramase y Hidehito Kijiima los otros tres jóvenes que iban delante de él. Habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria y creía conocerlos casi tan bien como a sí mismo. Sospechaba que temían a Sho tanto como él. ¡Qué pena daban! La noche anterior olvidaron todo lo que alguna vez aprendieron para seguir a Sho como obedientes corderitos, o como estúpidos esclavos: fueron con él a los burdeles y luego ahogaron los remordimientos en alcohol. Pero los fuertes dolores de cabeza que en aquel momento tenían les estaban haciendo pagar cara su debilidad. ¡Dios santo! Era domingo. Sus familias debían de estar en la iglesia en aquel preciso momento, preguntándose dónde se habrían metido. ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad?

Sho hizo que su caballo se pusiera de lado en medio del camino para cerrarles el paso, se quitó el bombín de fieltro y se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga. Hizo una mueca al ver la mugre que manchó de inmediato su blanco puño. Abril había sido inusualmente seco, había llovido muy poco en las últimas dos semanas y el camino estaba polvoriento.

—Os propongo que vayamos a nadar para despejarnos —dijo con aire y tono desafiante—. ¡Marica el último!

Las Cataratas Brumosas y su laguna favorita estaban cerca de allí. Reino incrédulo, dirigió la mirada en aquella dirección. A Sho le encantaba hacer locuras; cuanto más temerarias, mejor. Pero proponer aquello justo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya era demasiado.

—¿Que vayamos a nadar? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos moriremos de frío.

—Por Dios, Reino , eres un niño mimado. Aquí hace más calor que en el mismísimo infierno. Estoy sudando, y tú también.

—Sí, así vestido y completamente seco... claro que estoy sudando —reconoció Reino—. Pero no será lo mismo, ni parecido, si me meto en esa laguna.

—El agua de la laguna es nieve derretida de las montañas —señaló Ogata—. Con toda seguridad estará desagradablemente fría, Sho

—¿Desagradablemente fría? ¿Eres un hombre, Ogata, o una niñita llorona disfrazada de hombre?

El rostro de Ogata enrojeció por la humillación, pero no dijo nada para defender su hombría. Ninguno de ellos le había hecho frente a Sho jamás.

Sho dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación, y espoleó al caballo para que saliera del camino y se metiera en la cuneta que se encontraba junto al mismo. Agitando su bombín en el aire, soltó un chillido mientras el animal salvaba de un salto el terraplén. Reino miró con recelo a sus tres amigos. De sobra sabía que ninguno de ellos quería ir a nadar. Lamentablemente, también sabía que doblarían la cerviz ante SHo, pues ninguno tenía agallas para oponerle resistencia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ogata.

Kijima suspiró.

—A veces quisiera que estuviéramos solos los cuatro, como antes; desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos mezclado con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —anotó Muramase

pensaba lo mismo, pero eso parecía irrelevante. El hecho era que Sho no sólo se había unido al grupo, sino que además había tomado el mando. Los cuatro hicieron girar sus caballos y, a regañadientes, se dirigieron hacia las cataratas. Como una especie de advertencia, el viento empezó a soplar con repentina fuerza, y Reino sintió su refrescante impacto en el rostro. Sabía bien que aquel mismo viento, grato ahora, le parecería glacial con la piel mojada.

En lugar de seguir el sendero ya abierto por pisadas anteriores, Sho se abrió camino por el bosque para llegar a la laguna. Era un terreno escabroso. Un madroño, un laurel, un roble raquítico y un abeto torcido se enmarañaban como los dedos de una anciana artrítica para impedir el paso a cualquiera; sus troncos sólidos y retorcidos se alzaban entre la densa maleza. Era imposible ver la tierra. Temiendo que su caballo tropezara con algún obstáculo y se rompiera una pata, Reino aflojó el paso y empezó a avanzar con cautela. Sus amigos, temerosos de que Sho la tomara con ellos si perdían el tiempo, no se permitieron esta libertad. Reino pensaba que no mostraban ninguna consideración por sus monturas al obligarlas a atravesar un terreno tan desigual a semejante velocidad. Pero él sólo era uno de los vasallos, no era el líder. Todos hacían lo que Sho quisiera, sin hacer preguntas, sin importarles ni sus caballos ni ninguna otra cosa.

Reino llegó el último. En aquel instante oyó las voces de sus cuatro compañeros deslizándose hacia él a través de los pinos y los abetos. Gritos y chillidos. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba a Sho, sonrió al imaginar a Kijima, Muramase y Ogata saltando desnudos al agua helada. Idiotas insensatos. Podrían cogerse una pulmonía, y todo por seguirle la corriente a Sho . ¡Malditos sean los Tsuruga! Maldita su lujosa casa de la colina. ¡Maldito sea su dinero! Algunas veces Reino se preguntaba si a su autoproclamado jefe no se le ocurrirían aquellas descabelladas ideas con la única intención de ver hasta dónde podía presionarlos, cuál era su límite.

Al salir por fin de la intrincada arboleda, a Reino le sorprendió advertir que nadie había entrado aún en el agua. Puso una mano ahuecada sobre sus ojos para tratar de ver a qué se debía todo aquel alboroto y descubrió que había cinco personas cerca de la laguna: sus cuatro compañeros y una joven de complexión delgada. Sho le había quitado el chal a la mujer y lo tenía en la mano fuera de su alcance. Típico de él. Sho aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para intimidar a las personas. Si bien aquello molestaba a Reino, suponía que no era más que una inocente tomadura de pelo.

Enseguida reconoció a la joven. Kyoko Mogami , la idiota del pueblo. Aunque casi tenía veinte años y ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña, su holgado vestido azul, sus medias negras y sus botines llenos de barro le daban un aspecto infantil y digno de lástima. Su madre iba con frecuencia a casa de los Mogami, y por eso Reino sabía que Saena intentaba por todos los medios que su hija estuviera siempre bien arreglada, pero a Kyoko le gustaba recorrer libremente el bosque, de manera que ésta era una misión imposible para la pobre mujer.

Su corazón percibió la expresión de pánico en el pequeño rostro de la joven mientras intentaba desaforadamente recuperar el chal que le pertenecía. Puesto que Kyoko olvidaba muchas veces sus prendas de vestir en el bosque, sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella cuando no regresaba a casa con todas sus cosas. Reino sabía que la reprenderían severamente, o le harían algo aún peor, si regresaba a casa sin el chal. Su padre, el juez, creía que la letra con sangre entra, y por la enfermedad de Kyoko, por su retraso, era mucho más duro con ella de lo que lo había sido con las tres hijas mayores.

Ren no criticaba al juez por asumir esta actitud, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese cruel. Era difícil controlar a una chica con inteligencia limitada, como Kyoko, y sus padres eran dignos de elogio por haberla dejado vivir en casa. La mayoría de las personas habrían internado a una niña como ella en un manicomio. Si no fuese porque los Mogami lograban esconder a la joven cuando tenían visitas, era muy posible que la buena sociedad les hubiera hecho el vacío. A muchos individuos les parecía muy desagradable ver a alguien como Kyoko. A pesar de ello, sus padres no la habían internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. En lugar de ello, prefirieron quedársela y mantener su existencia en la sombra, por así decirlo.

Reino no sabría decir por qué los Mogami se tomaban tantas molestias. El dinero no era un obstáculo para ellos. No tendrían ningún problema en pagar para que un establecimiento psiquiátrico se ocupara de la joven; y, dadas las aspiraciones políticas del juez, era de extrañar que no lo hubiesen hecho. Aunque era bien conocido que Kyoko había sido una niña de inteligencia normal hasta que una fiebre le afectó el cerebro, algunas personas del pueblo aún rumoreaban a espaldas de los Mogami que uno de los tíos de Saena estaba loco y que el desequilibrio mental era, por tanto, cosa de familia. Rumores como éste podrían acabar con la credibilidad de cualquier político.

¡Maldita sea! Sho tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Kyoko no entendía que él sólo estaba jugando con ella. Esto era evidente en sus desesperados intentos por recuperar el chal. La pobre criatura era corta de entendederas, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. La expresión de perplejidad de sus grandes ojos azules la delataba por completo, por no mencionar la manera tan extraña en que inclinaba la cabeza cuando Sho le hablaba. Era obvio que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿No somos ya demasiado mayores para andar con este tipo de comportamientos? —Gritó Reino—. Venga, Sho, deja tranquila a esa pobre chica.

—Ha hablado San Reino —contestó Sho—. ¿Pretendes simular que nunca te has burlado de ella?

¡Había hurgado en la herida!

—Todos hemos torturado a Kyoko alguna vez, pero cuando éramos niños. Un hombre hecho y derecho no hace algo semejante.

—Eso es verdad. Venga, Sho—dijo Muramase con tono suplicante—, déjala en paz.

Sho no parecía estar escuchando. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sonrió de oreja a oreja a Kyoko e hizo oscilar el chal dejándolo justo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Lo quieres, cariño? Pues ven a por él.

Mientras intentaba engatusarla para que se acercara aún más, Sho deslizaba su mirada por el vestido de Kyoko, que estaba húmedo, probablemente por culpa de la catarata que se encontraba corriente arriba. Todos los que vivían en Hooperville o en las zonas cercanas sabían que a Kyoko le gustaba pasearse ociosa por las rocas que rodeaban la catarata. Sólo Dios sabía por qué tenía esta afición. La neblina de vapor que en todo momento ascendía desde el agua que caía en cascada era terriblemente fría, pero esto no parecía desanimarla, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese.

La tela mojada del vestido de Kyoko, suave de tanto lavarla, se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver mucho más de lo que ocultaba. Las curvas femeninas que se adivinaban bajo el vestido eran deliciosamente generosas... y estaban libres de trabas. Presintiendo que habría problemas, Reino se bajó del caballo. Sho no podía estar pensando lo que Reino temía. El solo hecho de considerar esa idea era una brutal manifestación de inconsciencia. Pero ¿quién había dicho que Sho tenía conciencia?

Al ver a Sho con su pelo leonino bien cortado y sus risueños ojos castaños, se podría pensar que era un joven educado. Lo tenía todo: dinero, privilegios y una excelente educación en una exclusiva universidad del Este. Pero nada de esto parecía suficiente para él, y probablemente nunca lo fuese. Parecía sentir una insaciable sed de poder, una necesidad irrefrenable de controlar a los demás.

Ésta se había manifestado hacía mucho tiempo con Reino y sus amigos, y ahora se desataba sobre Kyoko

Pero, al contrario que ellos, Kyoko no era capaz de defenderse.

Reino echó un vistazo a sus desconcertados ojos azules y enseguida la emprendió contra Sho.

—¡Maldición! Ella no está en su sano juicio, Sho, y tú lo sabes. Métete con alguien que pueda defenderse de todo lo que le hagas.

—Estará algo tocada de la cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo está en perfecta forma —replicó Sho—. ¡Sagrada revelación! Puedo ver sus tetas tan claramente como el agua. —Dejando escapar un débil silbido que no auguraba nada bueno para Kyoko, agregó—: Se me hace la boca agua sólo con mirarlas.

Reino se volvió hacia sus amigos para buscar ayuda. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Kijima agachó la cabeza y removió la tierra rojiza con la punta de una de sus botas. Disimulaba, como si creyese de verdad que ignorar la situación la haría desaparecer, Muramase se rio por lo bajo, y la cara rubicunda de Ogata se puso de color escarlata. A pesar de su vergüenza, ninguno de ellos parecía poder apartar la mirada del canesú de Kyoko. A regañadientes, Reino también le echó un rápido vistazo. Era cierto que los pezones resaltaban bajo la tela. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, la falda se le pegaba a los muslos. Molesto consigo mismo por haberse fijado en eso, Reino apartó de inmediato la mirada de lo prohibido. El temor que sentía por Kyoko le apretó las tripas, como si un frío puño las estrujara.

—Tu mamá está loca, mujer. No debería dejarte andar por el campo a medio vestir —dijo Sho en voz baja, sin dejar de hacer oscilar el chal como si se tratase de un cebo.

—Su mente sigue siendo la de una niña, y además de una chiquilla no muy inteligente —le recordó Reino en un tono de voz que la ansiedad había vuelto agudo—. Estoy seguro de que su madre la viste de esta manera debido a que ella no hace más que corretear por el bosque. Confía en la decencia de la gente que pueda toparse con ella, y con toda la razón. Ella no es un blanco de deseo legítimo, Sho, y lo sabes. Dale su chal y deja que se vaya a casa.

—Se lo daré —le aseguró Sho—. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es venir a por él. Anda, cariño. Ven, acércate a Sho.

Totalmente ajena a las perversiones carnales de la mente de su torturador, Sho se lanzó para coger la prenda. En el momento mismo en que se acercó, Sho la cogió de la cintura. Ella no gritó, pero los jadeantes ruidos de pánico que emitió resultaron aún peores. A Reino se le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba en absoluto. La expresión visible en el rostro de Sho era diabólica. Diabólica y cruel. Sus ojos color whisky despidieron un destello de pecaminosa excitación.

Reino dio un paso adelante.

—Deja que la chica se marche, Sho ¡Lo digo en serio!

—¿La chica? —Sin soltar su presa, Shp se deshizo del chal para apretar con una mano el delicioso trasero de Kyoko. A juzgar por la manera en que los dedos se hundieron en la carne, su manera de agarrarla era intencionadamente cruel—. Estás ciego, amigo mío. Ésta no es ninguna chica, es una mujer que ha alcanzado su pleno desarrollo.

Soltó una débil risa e intentó robarle un beso. Empujando inútilmente sus hombros, Kyoko con su pelo azabache cayendo como una sedosa maraña sobre la delgada espalda y con los ojos nublados por la confusión, logró arquear el cuerpo y esquivar su boca. Sho se conformó con mordisquearla a lo largo de la columna del cuello.

—¡Caramba, qué dulce es! —La mano del tipo buscaba ahora el pecho con la misma perversidad con la que había agarrado el trasero.

La ira invadió a Sho. De ninguna manera se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Sho le hacía daño a la joven. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Cogió con una mano el musculoso brazo de Sho.

—Te dije que la dejaras...

Reino no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El brillo de un puñal interrumpió sus palabras. Se quedó mirando al sátiro con mudo asombro mientras Sho soltaba a Kyoko para adoptar una postura de combate y amenazarlo con el arma, que pareció salir de la nada.

—Nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos —le advirtió Sho con amenazadora suavidad.

Las rodillas de Reino estuvieron a punto de doblarse al pensar en la hoja de aquel puñal abriéndole el estómago de un tajo. Su único consuelo era que, en medio de la furia, Sho pareció olvidarse de Kyoko. Reino quería gritarle que huyera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Sho recordaría lo que había estado haciendo y volvería a prestarle su lujuriosa atención. Sólo podía esperar que Kyoko tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para huir proprio.

—Venga, Sho. Estás borracho —observó Reino con voz trémula.

 _Huye, Kyoko. ¡Lárgate de aquí! REino_ sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kyoko tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su chal. Su respiración era como jadeos superficiales, unos sonidos parecidos a los maullidos de una gatita. Resultaba evidente que tenía miedo y quería escaparse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin su chal. Con un sentimiento de desazón, Reino comprendió que, para ella, el chal era de suma importancia. Si regresaba a casa sin él, su padre la castigaría. La pobre chiquilla no comprendía el verdadero alcance del peligro que corría. Esto no le sorprendía. Dudaba de que otro hombre la hubiera mirado alguna vez con lujuria, y mucho menos que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Ella no podía prever algo que no formaba parte de su experiencia. En aquel instante, la definición de la palabra inocencia adquirió un nuevo significado para Reino, y Kyoko era su personificación.

Centrando su atención en Sho, Reino decidió tratar de razonar con él. Al menos podría ganar un poco de tiempo para Kyoko, si no lograba nada más.

—Tranquilízate, Sho No querrás cometer un delito, ¿verdad? Si te metes con una idiota, lo estarás haciendo. Ella es la hija del juez Mogami, ¡por el amor de Dios! Retirado o no, se asegurará de que te cuelguen de las pelotas en el mástil de la calle principal si la tocas.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá? Ella no puede decírselo, ¿recuerdas?

Dado que era indiscutiblemente cierta, la observación hizo que a Reino se le helara la sangre en las venas. Kyoko no podía hablar. Aunque los reconociera, probablemente no sabía sus nombres, y no podría repetirlos si los supiese. Osó lanzar una rápida mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, y la vio tirando de su chal para intentar desengancharlo de la raíz de un árbol. _¡Por Dios!_ Sus padres le habían enseñado bien. Tan bien que estaba dispuesta a jugarse el pellejo antes que abandonar aquel pedazo de lana que no tenía ningún valor. Reino sabía que Kyoko había sido víctima de burlas crueles durante casi toda su vida. De ninguna manera podía saber que en aquella oportunidad era diferente, que Sho tenía la intención de hacer mucho más que simplemente atormentarla con bromas pesadas. Muchísimo más.

Ogata, que se había sentado en un tronco caído, se puso de cuclillas. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de incredulidad, y Reino no sabía si esto era por causa del puñal o de la espeluznante sugerencia de Sho.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Sho! —Exclamó Ogata—. Aunque ella no pueda hablar, hay que considerar el aspecto moral del asunto.

—¿Qué aspecto moral? —Sho reía—. ¡Mira que sois remilgados! No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo con vosotros. Es muy probable que se esté muriendo de ganas. ¡Caray!, esta mujer tiene dieciocho o diecinueve años, como poco. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya están casadas y tienen uno o dos hijos. Ésta puede ser su gran oportunidad para divertirse un poco.

 _Divertirse._ La palabra quedó flotando en el aire, desagradable, discordante. Reino rogó por seguir manteniendo la atención de Sho, aunque sólo fuese un momento. Detrás de él, Kyoko finalmente logró desenganchar su chal. Como si tuviese ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Sho alargó la mano hacia atrás y la cogió de la muñeca en el instante mismo en que la muchacha se volvía para huir. Ella se tambaleó bajo la fuerza de la mano del agresor. Cuando vio el puñal que blandía, se quedó lívida. Reino supuso que finalmente su poco espabilado cerebro había comprendido que Sho podía ser un hombre realmente peligroso.

Acentuando la advertencia que le hacía a Reino con la afilada punta de su puñal, Sho preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere enfrentarse conmigo? Si es así, haced como las ranas y brincad hacia él.

Ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para hacer algo semejante. Sabían que Sho era capaz de matar. El brillo que había en sus ojos era prueba fehaciente de que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ello. Siguió agitando el puñal en el aire. Aquella fría sonrisa prometía tomar represalias si alguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie tendría el valor de hacerlo, guardó el arma en la funda de su cinturón y centró toda su atención en Kyoko, que se retorcía en vano, intentando liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Reino.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá?

No sería Kyoko, por supuesto, pues era una joven de complexión delgada, mientras que Sho era un hombre robusto de más de un metro ochenta de alto. Girando ágilmente sobre sus talones, la arrojó al suelo, le levantó la falda y la violó sin esfuerzo alguno, como si se tratase de una niña.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Hola a quien sea que lea :3**  
 **La siguiente historia es una adaptacion de uno de los libros de Catherine Anderson**

Alzando el farol para iluminar el camino, Tsuruga Ren recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo que atravesaba las caballerizas. El hedor acre del estiércol fresco se mezclaba con el polvoriento aroma del heno, para extenderse pesadamente sobre el aire frío de la noche. Relinchos de bienvenida llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de los oscuros compartimentos. En otras circunstancias, Ren quizá se hubiese detenido, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar terrones de azúcar a los caballos aquella noche.

Las intermitentes manchas de luz dorada del farol y los rápidos movimientos de su sombra jugueteando a lo largo de las paredes de madera eran indicios de la profundidad de su ira. Hacía rechinar los dientes para no bramar de pura furia. Llegó al final del corredor y abrió de una patada la puerta de tablas que conducía al cobertizo donde guardaban los arreos. Tal y como lo esperaba, su hermano, Sho, estaba tumbado de forma poco elegante sobre un montón de paja desparramada a lo largo de una de las paredes, uno de sus lugares favoritos para dormir la mona.

Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, para dominarse lo más posible. Al cabo de un instante, Ren habló.

—Despiértate, hermanito. Tenemos que hablar.

Con una botella de whisky en una mano y cubriendo sus ojos con la otra, el joven resacoso gruñó y se puso boca abajo para dar la espalda a Ren.

—Lárgate. Es medianoche.

A las siete de la tarde difícilmente podría decirse que fuera medianoche, y el hecho de ver a Sho con una botella de whisky le recordó a Ren que ya era hora de que dejara de considerar a su hermano de veinte años un niño.

—Te dije que te despertaras. —Ren entró en la habitación y colgó el farol del gancho de una viga—. Han hecho una acusación muy grave en tu contra, jovencito, y quiero llegar al meollo de todo esto.

Sho refunfuñó de nuevo.

—¿No podemos hablar más tarde?

Ren se puso en jarras, desafiante, y alzó la barbilla.

—El juez Mogami acaba de hacerme una visita. Han violado a su hija, Kyoko, y Reino afirma que tú lo hiciste.

Esto pareció atraer la atención de Sho, quien enseguida se colocó otra vez boca arriba para mirar con ojos de miope por debajo de sus manos ahuecadas. Ren tuvo un rayo de esperanza. Mentiras, no eran más que mentiras. Un horrible malentendido que unas pocas palabras de su hermano podrían aclarar. Ningún hombre de su familia se rebajaría hasta el punto de obligar a una mujer a recibir sus atenciones, y mucho menos a una chica tan indefensa como Kyoko Mogami. Además, ¿para qué haría Sho algo así? Era un joven apuesto que pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Casi todas las mujeres del pueblo rivalizaban para tratar de ganarse sus favores.

Sho parpadeó como si estuviera intentando asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué dices que anda contando Reino por ahí?

Después de un momento hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Maldito cabrón, chivato, traidor! ¡Ya verás cuando lo coja!

Como dedos húmedos y helados, estas palabras apagaron la última chispa de esperanza que había en Ren. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, como paralizado por la incredulidad. No había en la voz de Sho señal alguna de que sintiera compasión por Kyoko Mogami. Y tampoco negó la acusación.

El polvo de la paja se alzó en el aire, produciéndole picor en las ventanas de la nariz. Una sensación abrasadora se adueñó de sus ojos.

—Dime que no lo hiciste, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Ren tenía ahora la voz quebrada.

Al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, notó el timbre de desesperación que había en su propia voz.

—Yo no lo hice. Pero ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana en la mañana?

—¡No, maldición! No podemos. —Ren se acercó aún más. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus sienes empezaron a palpitar con fuerza—. Han violado a una chica. ¿Cómo podríamos dejar esta conversación para mañana? El juez Mogami está fuera de sí. Y ¿cómo no entenderlo? Quiero saber la verdad, Sho, y quiero que me la digas ahora. ¡Dime qué pasó, por Dios! ¿Por qué diría Reino algo así, si no fuera cierto?

—Porque es un cobarde chaquetero, ésa es la razón. Bebí demasiado y perdí el control. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —A Ren le pareció que la luz del farol empezaba a oscilar: brillaba intensamente durante un momento y luego se iba atenuando ligeramente—. ¡Dios santo, Sho, esa chica ha sido violada!

—Pero ni que le hubiera hecho un daño permanente...

—¿Un daño permanente? Estamos hablando de una violación, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¡Una violación! —Sho lo dijo en voz baja, como si se tratase de una acusación absurda—. Por definición, una violación tiene lugar cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer a recibir atenciones que ella no desea. Kyoko Mogami recibió exactamente lo que andaba buscando.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo se viste y la forma en que se comporta. No lleva más que una delgada camisola y calzones bombachos bajo su vestido. No se pone corsés ni enaguas para ocultar su figura. Se pasa los días deambulando por el bosque como si fuese una ninfa, ¡y sin carabina! Ha estado provocando a todos los hombres del condado de Hooper desde que le crecieron las tetas. ¿Qué debemos hacer los tíos? ¿Fingir que estamos tan ciegos como topos? Ya te he dicho que estaba borracho. Es imposible que un hombre resista la tentación por mucho tiempo. Su madre no debería permitir que ella ande de un lado para otro vestida de esa manera, sin que nadie la acompañe.

Ren parecía cada vez más consternado.

—¡Dios santo! Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Tú violaste a esa pobre chica.

A Sho le temblaba la barbilla. Cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos castaños.

—Eres un defensor de causas perdidas, Ren. Kyoko Mogami tendrá el cerebro afectado, pero del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien. Ella lo quería tanto como yo. Y, aunque no fuese así, ¿qué importa? No puede recordar su propio nombre, y mucho menos lo que le pasó hace cinco minutos. Te estás comportando como si me hubiera follado la hija del pastor.

—La hija del pastor o Kyoko Mogami, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Una violación es una violación.

Sho dejó escapar de nuevo un resoplido desdeñoso y burlón. Ren sintió unas enormes ganas de levantarlo de un tirón de su lecho de paja y sacudirlo hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio. Pero en lugar de hacer esto, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, rogando que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Sho siempre había sido un demonio; pero, a pesar de toda su indisciplina, nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Y porque no lo había hecho, Ren se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que nunca lo haría. «Ya cambiará con el tiempo», se decía Ren a sí mismo una y otra vez. «Simplemente es un chico lleno de vida». Ahora ya sabía que no era así. Independientemente de su edad, un hombre tenía la capacidad de sentir compasión o no la tenía. Esto no era algo que pudiese enseñarse. Lo que más apesadumbraba a Ren era que habría podido evitarle aquel dolor a la hija de los Mogami si hubiera abierto los ojos antes; si no se hubiera negado a aceptar la flagrante verdad: que Sho no era un hombre bueno, que nunca lo sería.

Los habitantes de Hooperville afirmaban que Ren y su hermano eran prácticamente idénticos. Éste era un parecido del que Ren siempre se había enorgullecido. Pero ahora sólo quería ver las diferencias que había entre ellos y gritarle al mundo entero que sólo eran hermanastros. Su padre era Hizuri kuu, pero tenían madres distintas. La madre de Ren , Juliena, murió a causa de una intoxicación poco después de que él cumpliera tres años. Como buen criador de caballos de raza que era, Ren siempre le había dado gran importancia a la línea de sangre, y ahora se valía de esto como una excusa, diciéndose que Sho seguramente había heredado algún mal rasgo de su madrasta

El sabor amargo de la vergüenza le llegó hasta la garganta. Violación. Ésta era una palabra desagradable, una palabra que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera guardar relación alguna con él. ¡Su propio hermano! No podía creerlo. No obstante, allí estaba Sho, el violador, y cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones era testimonio de su culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante? —Ren se llevó las manos, trémulas, a la cabeza. Empezó a andar de un lado para otro, y luego se volvió de nuevo para mirar fijamente a su hermano—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a una chiquilla tan indefensa como Kyoko?

—Ella no es ninguna chiquilla. —Tocando con cuidado el rasguño que tenía en el cuello, y que Ren no había notado hasta entonces, Sho añadió—: Y tampoco es una criatura indefensa.

Ren dejó caer los brazos y cerró los crispados puños.

—¿Y aun así afirmas que no la obligaste? Por el aspecto de ese arañazo, yo diría que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Sho movió frenéticamente la cabeza y se incorporó; bostezó con desidia y se acomodó poniendo los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta de tierra rojiza. Como la mayor parte de la que se encontraba en las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban Hooperville, la tierra en torno a las Cataratas Brumosas era una arcilla de color rojizo. Ren sintió náuseas. Y también se sintió vencido. Desde que su padre y su madrasta murieron hacía ya catorce años, en un accidente del cual siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, había hecho todo lo posible para reparar aquella pérdida y darle a su hermano menor una educación decente, para inculcarle los valores y principios morales que su padre le habría enseñado si estuviera vivo. Sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada. Bajo aquel apuesto exterior, Sho estaba tan podrido como una ristra de pescado que llevara una semana a la intemperie, y nada de lo que Ren hiciera podría cambiarlo.

—Qué excusa tan despreciable para un hombre como el que has resultado ser —susurró Ren—. Gracias a Dios que nuestro padre no está vivo para verlo.

Sho miró a Rem a la cara, con los ojos entronados para combatir la intensa luz de la tarde, y advirtió su mirada acusadora.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Kyoko Mogami es una idiota, ¡por el amor de Dios! Me divertí un poco con ella. Estoy seguro de que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de lo sucedido. No entiendo a qué se debe tanto escándalo.

Ren no fue consciente de sus propios movimientos. De repente se vio a sí mismo agarrando a su hermano por el cuello e inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Sho, que era un hombre alto y fornido, aunque nunca había movido un dedo en toda su vida para hacer un trabajo decente, sabía luchar, pero todos sus desesperados esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos de Ren fueron en vano. La falta de aire hizo que el color de su rostro pasara del rojo al morado, antes de que Rem se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

—¡Que Dios me asista! Podría estrangularte. Aunque eres de mi propia sangre, te mataría sin vacilar ni un instante.

Sho se retorció entre el cuerpo curtido por el trabajo de Ren y los ásperos tablones de la pared. Sus muslos ceñían la rodilla de su hermano mayor, alojada de modo amenazador sobre su ingle.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Sho con voz ronca.

Controlando el deseo de hacerle daño a su hermano, Ren se conformó con darle un fuerte empujón. La espalda de Sho golpeó la madera con un seco impacto. El aliento de whisky avinagrado durante el sueño golpeó a Ren en la cara y le hizo entender que aquel joven, a quien había querido tanto, de una manera tan excepcional, se había convertido en un borracho pendenciero y desalmado.

—No estoy loco, Sho. Más bien creo que acabo de recuperar la razón. No he hecho más que justificarte y sacarte de apuros toda la vida. Pero esta vez no lo haré. Si vas a la horca por esto, yo estaré entre los espectadores que acudan a presenciar tu muerte.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—A expensas de la pobre Kyoko.

Ren soltó a su hermano con un gesto que parecía indicar que el solo hecho de tocarlo podía contaminarlo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de matar a un hombre. A pesar de que sólo había visto a Kyoko Mogami brevemente unas cuantas veces, y siempre de lejos, no podía dejar de imaginársela: una criatura baja y delgada, poco cuerda e inofensiva, que solía deambular por el bosque circundante, más un fantasma que una niña de carne y hueso, siempre deslizándose entre los árboles para ocultarse cuando se topaba con desconocidos. ¿Cómo se estarían sintiendo sus padres aquella noche, sabiendo que habían agredido a su hija de una manera tan cruel? Y su agresor no era cualquier persona: era su herma , a quien la fortuna de el había vuelto inmune a la ley.

Así era. Ren se había convertido en todo un experto en repartir sobornos. Con el tiempo, aprendió que podía comprar a casi todo el mundo si la oferta era lo bastante espléndida, y había sacado a Sho de aprietos más de una vez untándole la mano a alguien. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo haría. En aquella ocasión Sho había sobrepasado los límites del decoro. Su ofensa era tan grave que ni siquiera Ren podía justificarla: la brutal violación de una joven que ni siquiera podía entender el significado de la palabra violación.

La furia de Ren era aterradoramente intensa, y tenía la plena certeza de que si Sho no se alejaba de él enseguida, podría perder la vida.

—Márchate —dijo en voz baja—. Ve a la casa, saca dinero de la caja fuerte y toda la ropa que quieras. Luego vete. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, no respondo de mis actos.

—¿Que me vaya? ¿Me estás echando de casa? No seas ridículo, Ren. Soy tu hermano. No puedes echarme.

Su hermano. Ren miró larga y fijamente los pronunciados rasgos de Sho, tan parecidos a los suyos; el pelo leonino, la piel dorada y los anchos hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas por fuera y tan completamente distintas por dentro?

—No tengo hermanos —dijo Ren secamente—. A partir de ahora, mi hermano está muerto para mí. Vete de aquí antes de que haga realidad este sentimiento.

Que Ren recordara, era la primera vez que Sho abandonaba su actitud de gallito. Tenía el rostro crispado a causa de un sentimiento que sólo podía ser pánico.

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Se alejó de la pared y se encogió de hombros para estirarse la camisa—. ¿Adónde iré? ¿Qué haré?

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero yo... —Sho se calló y soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Venga, Ren, dame una oportunidad de enmendarme. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Tú has agotado todas las oportunidades.

Sho se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Quítame la mensualidad de este mes. Enciérrame en la casa. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me eches.

—Esos son castigos para niños, Sho. —Ren hablaba con enorme dureza—. Esta vez no has robado las calabazas de un granjero ni has incendiado la cabaña de un vecino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ren recordó las innumerables travesuras que su hermano había hecho a lo largo de los años, la mayoría de ellas inofensivas, pero siempre con una crueldad implícita que él se había negado a ver. Sacos de excrementos empapados de queroseno que dejaba en los porches de las casas y a los que prendía fuego para que los desprevenidos habitantes salieran corriendo a apagar las llamas a pisotones. Excusados exteriores que cambiaba de sitio al anochecer para ponerlos directamente detrás de la fosa séptica, de tal manera que las personas cayeran en sus pútridos sedimentos. Travesuras inofensivas, se decía siempre Ren. Pero, en realidad, sabía que no era así.

—El daño que has causado hoy no se puede compensar con dinero, Sho ¿No puedes entenderlo?

La mandíbula del joven violador volvía a temblar nerviosamente.

—Pero se puede arreglar. —Alzó las manos en señal de súplica. En otra ocasión Ren quizás se hubiese compadecido de él, pero en aquel momento no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada—. Para reparar lo ocurrido, hasta me casaría con esa idiota, Ren. No tienes más que pedírmelo.

—¿Casarte con ella? Ni a un perro le desearía una suerte semejante, y mucho menos a una chica retrasada.

Tras decir estas palabras, Ren giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto de los arreos. Al llegar al pasillo, se detuvo un momento.

—Si no te has marchado antes de que regrese de casa de los Mogami, yo mismo te entregaré a las autoridades.

—¿De casa de los Mogami? ¿Para qué diablos vas a ir allí?

Sí, ¿para qué iba?

—Para tratar de reparar el daño —dijo Ren en voz baja—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe cómo. El hecho de ser un personas adineradas no es una licencia para destruir las vidas de otras personas, Sho Estás acabado en esta región. Lárgate antes de que empiecen a buscarte.

Al abrigo de la escalera del alto porche que la protegía de la brisa fría de la noche, Kyoko se acurrucó detrás del acebo, con la espalda firmemente apretada contra los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa. «Aquí estoy a salvo». Nadie podría acercársele a hurtadillas por detrás. Ninguna mano podría cogerla de modo inesperado. Tal y como estaba, sólo podrían acercársele por delante.

Trataba de ver a través de las lágrimas calientes que anegaban sus ojos, mientras restregaba de manera compulsiva sus piernas con la tela de su camisón blanco. Sucio, pegajoso, feo. No soportaba que nadie la mirara, ni su madre, con la dolorosa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni su padre, con aquella violenta ira. No había hecho nada malo, nada. No obstante, la forma en que la miraban le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Allí, en la oscuridad, no tenía que ver las expresiones acusadoras de sus rostros. Tomó aire trémulamente y lo retuvo en la garganta, para no sollozar.

Las ramas del acebo se mecían con la brisa. Los músculos del brazo y la espalda de Kyoko se movían nerviosamente y formaban nudos a causa de la implacable tensión que la atormentaba. La luz de la luna bañaba el jardín de enfrente con su luz plateada, dando a las sombras un perfil fantasmagórico y haciendo que todo lo inofensivo pareciera amenazador. Cuando los fuertes y sofocantes martilleos que sufría dentro de su cabeza finalmente la obligaron a respirar, aspiró profundamente, con el fin de ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir involuntariamente. Alguien podría oírla, y entonces papá iría con su correa para hacer que se callara. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo. No creía poder soportar que le dieran una paliza, aquella noche no.

Hasta el aire que rodeaba a Kyoko parecía lleno de amenazas. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, alzaba permanentemente la vista, pues temía que el hombre malo que le había hecho daño saliese de la nada para abalanzarse sobre ella. Así fue como parecieron pasar las cosas aquella mañana. Ella se detuvo para mirar su imagen en el agua, cuando el rostro del hombre apareció de repente junto al suyo.

Debió abandonar su chal salir corriendo. Sólo entonces comprendió esto. Tonta, tonta, Kyoko. Quizá ésta fuese la razón por la que sus padres la miraban de aquella manera. Estaban enfadados porque se había quedado allí para rescatar su chal. En aquel momento le pareció que eso era lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, Reino estaba allí. Puesto que su madre solía ir a su casa a menudo, ella se sintió segura. No había ningún motivo para que no fuese así. La gente la molestaba con frecuencia, pero nadie le había hecho nunca daño.

Hasta aquella mañana.

Kyoko se estremeció al rememorar el dolor. Aquel hombre. Se mordió los labios. Ya lo había visto antes. Vivía en una casa mucho más grande que la suya, aquella de la colina, con todos aquellos caballos pastando en los campos. Desde lejos, lo había visto montando su bestia. No parecía un hombre malo. No había tenido ninguna razón para pensar que le haría daño.

Podría estar allí fuera, en medio de la oscuridad. Kyoko quería cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar las imágenes con que la agobiaba su memoria, pero no se atrevía. Sus ojos eran su única defensa.

¿Por qué le había hecho daño de semejante manera? Esta pregunta la había estado acosando todo el día y toda la noche, y no encontraba una respuesta. Ella no había hecho nada malo, nada que pudiera hacer que se enfureciera con ella. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos. Bonitos ojos. Eran del color del dulce de miel de Navidad de mamá. Y se había reído mientras le hacía daño. Kyoko no creía que pudiera quitarse nunca aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Entrelazó las manos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. Le dolía el estómago, y sentía que por dentro había quedado completamente desgarrada, como en carne viva. Aunque su madre la había ayudado a lavarse para sacar todo lo pegajoso, aún se sentía muy sucia, como si el contacto de aquel hombre hubiera dejado una mancha que nunca podría quitarse. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que él le había hecho, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Un movimiento en medio de la oscuridad atrajo la atención de Kyoko. Se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a través de las espinosas hojas. La imprecisa figura de un hombre a caballo subía por el camino de entrada a la casa. A medida que se acercaba, una letanía empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que sea él. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Intentó desesperadamente recordar las palabras de las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña, pero todas se confundieron en su mente. Como si las oraciones sirvieran de algo... No la habían ayudado aquella mañana.

El hombre detuvo el caballo cerca de la baranda de atar las bestias y se bajó de la silla de montar. La punta de una de sus botas de gamuza alcanzó el suelo al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio para sacar el pie izquierdo del estribo. Vestido con pantalones de montar de media caña, de pana de color tostado, y una chaqueta de sarga gris, y con el rostro oculto por el ala de un sombrero de fieltro a juego, no era fácil identificarlo de inmediato. Alto y ancho de espaldas, tenía un físico parecido al del hombre que le había hecho daño, pero estaba vestido de una manera mucho más informal. La vuelta de sus pantalones de montar era de franela de cuadros rojos, los calcetines negros que cubrían sus musculosas pantorrillas eran de un algodón estriado bastante ordinario.

Enganchó las riendas de su caballo en la baranda y, mientras se dirigía al porche a grandes zancadas, se sacudió la crin de caballo que se aferraba a sus pantalones. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Annie vio su pecho expandirse mientras respiraba hondo y enderezaba los hombros, gesto que delató su nerviosismo. Acto seguido, se quitó el sombrero.

El brillo de su pelo bajo la luz de la luna era inconfundible. El pánico ahuyentó de la cabeza de Kyoko todo pensamiento racional. Sólo con mirar aquel rostro, que se aparecería en sus pesadillas en los años venideros, olvidó sus planes de permanecer escondida con su espalda protegida por todos los lados. ¡Era él! Tenía que huir. Pero temía que la viera si se movía.

Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Kyoko posándose sobre él, entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que salía de las ventanas y se vertía sobre el porche. Su mirada de color caramelo escrutó la oscuridad que envolvía a la joven, y luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para mirar detenidamente a través de las hojas del acebo. La oscuridad cubría parcialmente su rostro y, cuando habló, Kyoko tuvo dificultad para entender sus palabras. Como si hubiera comprendido que ella no había entendido lo que le dijo, él se acercó un poco y volvió a hablar. Cuando se movió, la luz que salía de la casa iluminó sus labios, y ella pudo verlos.

—Hola.

¿Hola? Después de lo que le había hecho, Kyoko no podía creer que la estuviera saludando como si nada hubiese pasado. Al recordar lo rápido que podía moverse aquel hombre, y la fuerza de sus manos, sintió pánico, terror ante la posibilidad de que intentase aprisionarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cerró los puños en la tierra y clavó los talones en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y caminar de lado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, imitando los movimientos de los cangrejos. El silencio que le apretaba los oídos se convirtió en un tamborileo sordo cuando él alargó los brazos para separar las ramas que formaban un emparrado en torno a ella.

No, no, no. Kyoko casi podía sentir su peso aplastándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Los moretones que aquel hombre le había dejado en el cuerpo palpitaban con fuerza al tiempo que el pulso se le aceleraba y hacía que la sangre le subiera a la superficie de la piel. Negó con la cabeza mientras su enorme mano se extendía hacia ella.

Arrastrándose como una loca a lo largo de los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa, ignoró el desgarrón que le hizo en el cuerpo una rama del acebo al atravesarle el camisón. Apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, se abrió camino a cabezazos a través de un tramo de rosales, sin importarle que el pelo se le enganchara en las espinas. Tenía que huir antes de que la atrapara y le hiciera daño de nuevo.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Hola a quien sea que lea**  
 **1\. La siguiente historia es una adaptación de uno de los libros de Amanda Quick  
2\. En la historia hay tres apellidos (Hizuri, Tsuruga, Fuwa) ya que hay don esposas y pueden ponerle su apellido a sus hijos (si el esposo lo permite)para conservar linaje, esta practica mayormente ocurría en Inglaterra y Rusia.  
3\. Actualizare el sábado o domingo ya que tengo que traducirlo porque el libro no lo pude encontrar en español y en eso me demoro  
4\. Gracias a todas las que leen esta ****adaptación**

Ren permaneció inmóvil con un pie apoyado en el último escalón del porche de los Mogami. Escrutó los arbustos con la mirada para tratar de ver a la joven una vez más. El espeso follaje frustró esta tentativa. De repente, llegó a sus oídos un débil jadeo, y los arbustos empezaron a balancearse. Echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, vio una mancha blanca. Al instante ella salió de sopetón de los arbustos. Su cuerpo delgado parecía flotar sobre una nube de céfiro.

—No te haré daño, Kyoko. No tengas miedo. —Antes de que sus palabras se apagaran por completo, ella ya había desaparecido en el espeso soto que bordeaba el jardín—. ¡Maldición!

Convencido de que corría peligro al andar sola de noche por el bosque, Ren estuvo a punto de ir tras ella. Luego recapacitó y cambió de idea. Era evidente que creía que él era Sho, y el terror que él le producía la haría correr con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque lograse atraparla, dudaba de que pudiera hacerle entender que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño alguno. Pobre criatura. Ya había tenido que cargar una cruz demasiado pesada en su vida antes de que Sho le añadiese nuevas congojas. Ren no quería agravar sus problemas dándole un susto de muerte. Era muy posible que no pudiese entender lo que le había pasado aquel día, ni tampoco que era poco probable que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Dios santo. La sola idea de que aquella pobre criaturilla creyese que él era el violador hacía que Ren quisiera regresar corriendo a casa para darle a Sho la paliza de su vida. Su indómita ira le hizo llamar a la puerta de los Mogami con más fuerza de la que habría empleado normalmente. La sangre siempre tiraba, y por esta razón Ren no quería ver a su hermano balanceándose en el extremo de una soga. Pero, además, si atrapaban a Sho, iba a tener muchísimos problemas.

Saena Mogami, la esposa del juez, le abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió ligeramente que no hubiese sido una criada quien le hubiera hecho pasar, pero enseguida comprendió que aquella noche era excepcional en la vida de aquella familia, que eran tiempos en los que se imponían la discreción y los murmullos. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de tener una hija retrasada mental ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Si se propagaba la noticia de que habían violado a la joven, los cotilleos nunca dejarían que los Mogami olvidaran lo sucedido. Sin duda, habían dado el día libre a todos los empleados para cerciorarse de que esto no ocurriese.

Ren pensó que era una pena que los Mogami tuvieran que ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos en un momento semejante. Pero suponía que esto era bastante normal. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente era bastante comprensiva cuando de deficiencias se trataba, no faltaban los individuos de mentalidad cerrada. Si bien sus padres nunca llevaban a Kyoko al pueblo, ni tampoco dejaban que la vieran las visitas, Ren había oído decir que algunas damas habían desairado a Saena en más de una ocasión por causa de su hija. También se rumoreaba que las otras tres hijas de los Mogami rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, y que esto no se debía a la distancia, como esta familia sostenía, sino a que sus esposos no se sentían a gusto en presencia de Kyoko.

Aunque impecablemente arreglada, con su vestido de alpaca verde y su pelo canoso recogido en un perfecto moño en lo alto de la cabeza, Edie parecía agotada. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El rostro delicadamente esculpido mostraba su lividez, la piel tirante sobre los pómulos salientes, la boca finamente dibujada, fruncida y rodeada por dos grietas profundas. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, pero logró disimular bastante bien. El único signo delator era el nervioso movimiento con el que sus dedos tiraban de la falda.

—Señor Tsuruga. —Inclinó la cabeza al dirigirse a él. Su actitud era acartonada y formal—. ¿A qué debemos este... honor?

Pareció como si pronunciar esta última palabra le hubiera producido náuseas. Pero esto era natural. Ni su hermano ni el debían de estar en el primer lugar de sus preferencias en aquel momento. Imaginaba que su más vehemente deseo sería arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Si Kyoko fuera su hija, así es como se sentiría él. Furioso. Encolerizado. Sediento de venganza.

—He venido a hablar con su esposo. —Ren casi no podía hablar—. Espero que esté en casa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta un poco más, haciéndole señas para que pasara al recibidor, aunque con evidente renuencia. Sintiéndose como un gorgojo en un saco de harina, Ren hizo girar el sombrero en sus manos; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse allí en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué podía decirles a los padres de la chica a la que su hermano había violado? ¿He venido a reparar el daño? Como si esto fuera posible... Una disculpa no sería suficiente para enmendar el daño causado. Había sentido vergüenza unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero esta ocasión se llevaba el premio.

Normalmente seguro de sí mismo y por completo ajeno a lo que los demás pensaran, Ren observó el refinado estilo del vestido de Saena Mogami y deseó haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para vestirse de una manera un poco más formal. Ya era suficiente con ser el hermano de un violador, para parecer además un hombre de mal gusto.

Pero, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Si bien tenía la suerte de gozar de una enorme fortuna y de una casa tan grande que todo su dinero cabría en la planta baja, Ren pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con los jornaleros, trabajando con los caballos o en el campo. Cuando hacía vida social, lo cual era bastante raro, prefería la compañía de la gente común y corriente que se ganaba la vida labrando la tierra. A menos que planeara ir al pueblo, normalmente vestía con vaqueros azules y una camisa cómoda y práctica, con el cuello abierto y remangada hasta los codos. Antes de ir a aquella casa, se había lavado y afeitado, y se había puesto pantalones de montar de media caña y una chaqueta, considerando que de esta manera estaría presentable. Con todas las preocupaciones que tenía, había olvidado que Mogami era un hombre que le daba gran importancia a las apariencias. Después de haber sido juez por más de treinta años, ni siquiera tenía animales domésticos en su propiedad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a ensuciarse las manos.

—El juez está en su estudio. —La actitud de la señora Saena era perfectamente cortés, pero glacial.

Muy consciente de que ella no se había ofrecido a guardarle el sombrero, Ren la siguió hasta un pasillo largo lleno de puertas. Al llegar a mitad del corredor, ella se detuvo y dio un golpecito suave sobre una puerta de roble reluciente.

—¿Juez? Alguien ha venido a verte.

Se oyó un gruñido indiscernible en el interior de aquella habitación. La señora Saena abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Ren pudiera entrar. Al hacerlo, se tranquilizó un poco. Era un estudio muy parecido al suyo, con sillas amplias y cómodas estratégicamente distribuidas alrededor de alfombras tejidas en colores muy vivos. Una habitación en la que un hombre podía relajarse y sentirse en casa. Libros encuadernados en piel llenaban las baldas de roble reluciente que cubrían tres paredes. La cuarta ostentaba una chimenea hecha con piedras de río. La luz del fuego parpadeaba alegremente en su interior. La única iluminación adicional provenía de las llamas de dos mecheros de gas que se encontraban sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

El juez se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con su camisa blanca arrugada, el cuello abierto y la corbata carmesí suelta. Un hilo de humo, de olor bastante fuerte, salía de un cenicero situado cerca de su codo. Ren posó la mirada en el cigarro. Aun después de catorce años, pensaba en su padre cada vez que veía uno, y le invadía la tristeza.

—Ren —dijo Mogami con cansancio—. Supongo que ya has hablado con tu hermano.

No era necesario ser clarividente para darse cuenta de que el juez esperaba que él diera todo un discurso para negar que Sho estaba implicado en la agresión contra su hija. Ren habría querido que así fuese.

—Sí.

Mirando detenidamente los libros que se encontraban a lo largo de una de las paredes, intentó leer sus títulos. Los dorados caracteres se desdibujaban y bailaban ante sus ojos, tan confusos como sus propios pensamientos. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué decir.

—Yo, esto... —Tragó saliva y se restregó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, se golpeó la pierna con el sombrero—. Sho lo hizo —soltó finalmente—. He venido a ofrecerte mis disculpas por el daño que él le ha hecho a tu hija e intentar repararlo en la medida de lo posible.

El juez no dijo nada en respuesta a estas palabras.

Ren prosiguió enseguida:

—Si piensas interponer una acción judicial, yo no te lo impediré. Pero más vale que te des prisa en comunicárselo al sheriff. He echado a mi hermano de casa, y es muy probable que en este momento esté a punto de marcharse hacia algún lugar que desconozco.

Con los dos codos apoyados sobre la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el juez se frotó las sienes.

—¿Interponer una acción judicial? —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. Desde luego, sería de esperar que lo hiciera. Parece ser el procedimiento más natural, ¿no es verdad? Pero en situaciones como ésta, la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo se vuelve borrosa. —Tras hacer esta afirmación, dejó escapar de nuevo una carcajada, pero no había alegría alguna en aquel sonido—. He sido juez durante más de la mitad de mi vida, y es la primera vez que recuerdo ver una gran zona gris entre el blanco y el negro.

El dolor que se reflejaba en la voz del juez hizo que Ren fijara su mirada en el suelo. Territorio seguro. No había ojos acusadores que lo miraran fijamente. No sabía qué decir, de manera que se refugió en el silencio.

Finalmente, el juez siguió hablando:

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento de no impedirme interponer una acción judicial. Se trata de tu hermano, después de todo. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea necesario que te muestres tan comedido.

Obligándose a alzar la vista, Ren dijo:

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

Mogami dejó caer las manos y miró a Ren a la cara.

—Sé que puede parecer cruel, pero hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta que el daño que se le ha hecho a Kyoko.

El juez empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Aunque era un hombre de baja estatura, tenía una presencia imponente: sus ojos eran de un penetrante color azul zafiro, y sus rasgos mostraban una asombrosa mezcla de carácter y fuerza. Ren siempre lo había admirado, y aplaudido la imparcialidad de sus decisiones en el tribunal. Era un hombre duro, pero justo; una persona en quien los demás confiaban instintivamente.

—El escándalo, Ren, la pesadilla de todo político. —Hablaba en voz baja—. Si se llega a saber lo que ocurrió hoy, la reacción podría ser violenta. —Parecía algo avergonzado. Metió las manos en lo más profundo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y examinó las puntas de sus brillantísimos zapatos negros—. No sólo contra Kyoko, sino también contra mí y el resto de mi familia.

Ren aún estaba un poco confundido, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el hombre mayor se acercó al chisporroteante fuego con la mirada fija en la chimenea de piedra y actitud de abatimiento.

—Sho debería ir a la horca por lo que le hizo a mi hija hoy. No me cabe la menor duda. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Kyoko ha sido violada, y yo no puedo hacer nada para resarcir el daño. Por esa razón, estoy pensando en dejar las cosas así. Como estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, me he retirado del tribunal para probar suerte en la política municipal y posiblemente pasar luego a prestar mis servicios en algún cargo del gobierno a nivel nacional. Un escándalo de cualquier tipo podría arruinar mis planes.

Ren pensaba que el escándalo mancillaría el buen nombre de ellos , no el de los Mogami.

—Han violado a tu hija. No te pueden culpar por ello, ni tampoco imputarte responsabilidad alguna por lo sucedido. Por el contrario, el caso despertará la compasión de todos.

—Así sería en otras circunstancias. Pero nuestra Kyoko no es normal. No hay ninguna duda de que está tocada, mal que fue provocado por una fiebre alta en sus primeros años de infancia. Es bien sabido que, por desgracia, a la gente le gusta el cotilleo, y algunas personas han especulado sobre su "locura", dando a entender que es posible que la haya heredado. —Clavó su franca e intensa mirada en Ren—. ¿Por cuántos políticos locos has votado en los últimos tiempos?

No había nada que Ren pudiera decir al respecto. Nadie podría poner en duda la cordura del juez, pero si corrían rumores de que la locura era cosa de familia, la confianza que en él tenían los votantes podría debilitarse. Todo lo que se necesitaba para arruinar sus oportunidades de ganar unas elecciones era sembrar el germen de la duda.

—Hemos intentado impedir que la gente vea a Kyoko para evitar las habladurías. Si la agresión de Sho contra ella se hace pública, todos nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerla alejada de la atención general habrán sido en vano.

Ren asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quieres correr un velo sobre lo sucedido?

—Así es.

Si bien esto significaba la salvación de su hermano, Ren sintió que era una decisión equivocada, y le decepcionó que el juez la hubiera tomado. Si Sho ya había agredido a una joven, nada podía garantizar que no hiciera lo mismo con otra. La única manera de asegurarse de que esto no sucediera era haciendo recaer sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

Cuando Ren expuso este argumento, el juez le respondió:

—La amenaza que tu hermano representa para la sociedad no es problema mío, ni tampoco mi responsabilidad. Tengo que pensar en mi familia y en mí, en nuestro futuro. El sueño de toda mi vida ha sido dedicarme a la política, y he trabajado a lo largo de toda mi carrera para lograr este propósito. ¿Por qué debo permitir que las acciones de tu hermano acaben con todo esto? Te reitero que no puedo dejar que estalle un escándalo; lo menos que se puede decir es que sería bastante desagradable. Aunque Kyoko fuese una chica normal, lo cual ya sabemos que no es, el rumor se propagaría como un fuego arrasador. En su caso, las habladurías podrían ser aún más maliciosas. No puedo correr ese riesgo. No lo haré. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Éste ha sido mi lema para la crianza de Kyoko, y seguirá siéndolo. Además del daño a mi reputación, también tengo que pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería para ella. Hasta el momento, los jóvenes de la región la han dejado en paz. Pero una vez que empiecen a circular rumores acerca de lo sucedido, ¿quién puede saber lo que pasaría? Retoños bastardos, y todo lo demás.

Tal razonamiento le pareció espantoso a Rem. Y sus sentimientos seguramente se transparentaron, pues la mirada del juez se endureció.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Piensa un poco, sólo un poco, Ren. Mi hija es una idiota. Toda su vida ha sido el blanco de las agresiones de los demás. ¿Por qué crees que corre a esconderse en el bosque cuando ve gente? Los niños le tiran piedras. Cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, le hacen bromas crueles. Lo que tu hermano hizo hoy fue simplemente llevar el maltrato un paso más allá. Si se llegase a saber lo sucedido, otro joven podría pensar que puede hacer lo mismo sin que pase nada. Para poder protegerla, tendríamos que mantenerla encerrada y, en ese caso, sería mejor internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mi esposa quedaría completamente destrozada si esto llegara a pasar.

A Ren no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Absolutamente nada, excepto una penosa disculpa.

—Lo siento, juez. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre mayor suspiró de nuevo, dejando entrever un increíble cansancio.

—Sí, sé que así es. Pero las disculpas no pueden enmendar lo sucedido hoy. —Como si se diera cuenta de repente de lo duras que eran estas palabras, añadió—: No lo tomes como algo personal, Ren. Es un hecho lamentable, pero real. Un hombre puede elegir a sus amigos, pero no a sus familiares.

—No.

Ren escrutó inútilmente aquella habitación con la mirada, buscando algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Pero no encontró nada. Ya había dicho todo lo que se había propuesto decir.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, cualquier cosa...

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá la hubiera, hijo. Tal como están las cosas, sólo podemos rezar para que su propia cortedad la libere pronto de sus recuerdos.

Recordando la manera en que Kyoko se abrió camino entre los arbustos para huir de él hacía unos pocos minutos, Ren tenía motivos para preguntarse si el terror no sería más un acto reflejo que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento instintivo propio tanto de los idiotas como de los genios. Deseaba sinceramente que ella pudiera olvidar pronto todo aquello, pero de alguna manera dudaba de que fuera así.

Sintió la garganta seca, muy seca. El leve olor a humo procedente de la chimenea se mezclaba con el olor acre del cigarro.

—Si surge alguna complicación, por favor, déjame...

—¡Dios no lo quiera!

Ren entendía perfectamente que aquel hombre rechazara todo pensamiento relacionado con un potencial embarazo. Pero puesto que era una consecuencia natural de lo que Sho había hecho, ninguno de ellos podía descartar esta posibilidad por completo.

—De todas maneras, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo si surge algún problema de esa naturaleza. Estoy dispuesto a prestar ayuda en todo lo que pueda.

El juez asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido. Se necesitan agallas.

Más de lo que él podría imaginarse. Ren sintió una ola de calor subiendo lentamente por su garganta. No era de las personas que bajaban la cabeza, pero quería hacerlo.

—Sabes cómo localizarme.

—Ten la seguridad de que me pondré en contacto contigo, de ser necesario.

No parecía haber nada más que decir. Ren salió de la casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por increíble que pudiese parecer, Sho había salido impune una vez más. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviado, pero no era así. No era justo que Kyoko fuese la única persona que tuviese que pagar por los errores que se habían cometido aquel día.

No era justo en absoluto.


	5. Aviso

No es capitulo es aviso  
Chicas lo lamento no subire por estos dias capitulos la razon es por la que mi residencia es Ecuador y se produjo un sismo de 7.8 grados y estamos en alerta y ahora estoy procupada por mi familia ya van 42 muertos y necesito estar con mi familia por precaucion  
Actualizare pronto la alerta se levanta si no sigue habiendo replicas el lunes si eso sucede actualizare el lunes. Se que lo prometi ohoy pero enserio no puedo.  
Gracias por la comprension


	6. Capitulo 3

Cuatro meses después 16 de agosto de 1890 SÁBADO.

Apretando la frente contra sus rodillas para que su madre pudiera restregarle la espalda, kyoko articuló esta palabra con sus labios exactamente como había visto a su madre pronunciarla e intentó imaginarse cómo debía sonar. Algunas palabras eran fáciles, pues ella podía recordar haberlas oído o dicho cuando era una niña.

Pero sábado era más difícil. No recordaba haber oído decir esta palabra nunca en su vida. No era que importase mucho que imaginara mal los sonidos. Su madre le pegaba en la boca cada vez que ella trataba de hablar. Kyoko no sabía por qué, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de preguntárselo. Las reglas que le imponían a ella eran diferentes de las que seguían todas las demás personas, y había llegado a aceptar que había muchas cosas que no le permitían hacer. La verdad era que no le importaba. Ya no.

Cuando subía al ático a jugar en su rincón secreto, podía hacer todo lo que quería. Además de sus ratones, allí arriba no había nadie que pudiera verla ni acusarla de nada. En el ático podía vestirse tan elegantemente como una dama, con las ropas viejas que sacaba de los baúles. Podía hacer reuniones para tomar el té, tal y como lo hacía su madre, y fingir que podía hablar. Algunas veces incluso se ponía a bailar. Y, cuando se aburría de hacer todo esto, podía dibujar con los lápices y los papeles que había sacado a escondidas del estudio de su padre.

Se divertía mucho en el ático, y poder hacer allí todas las cosas prohibidas compensaba la pena de no poder hacerlas el resto del tiempo. Sábado. Ahora la recordaba. Kyoko volvió a articular silenciosamente esta palabra contra sus rodillas, y se prometió a sí misma que, la próxima vez que fuese al ático, practicaría su pronunciación frente al espejo.

Cuando era más pequeña, antes de que hubiera llegado a dominar por completo la lectura de labios, creía que la palabra sábado significaba «baño»; pues su madre siempre la decía con gran énfasis al meterla a empellones en la bañera. Kyoko ya había aprendido que sábado era el día anterior al de la misa y, como parte de los preparativos, toda la familia tenía que bañarse.

Dado que hacía mucho tiempo que a Kyoko no le permitían ir a la iglesia, pensaba que no era justo que tuviera que bañarse como todos los demás. A la mañana siguiente, no le permitirían ponerse un vestido bonito, tal y como siempre hacían su madre y sus tres hermanas; y, cuando llegaba la hora de ir al oficio religioso, ella tenía que quedarse en casa con los sirvientes.

¿Quién iba a darse cuenta de que sus oídos estaban limpios? ¿A quién le importaría? A ella no, desde luego. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, su madre la agarró del lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un fuerte tirón. Como una tortuga, Kyoko escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba aquella parte. La odiaba, la odiaba. Para lavarle las orejas, su madre siempre se envolvía la yema de un dedo en una toallita y luego se la metía en el agujero de la oreja. Aun cuando estos cuidados sólo le hacían daño en muy raras ocasiones, eran sumamente irritantes.

Kyoko hubiese querido que le permitieran lavarse las orejas sin ayuda de nadie, pero por alguna razón su madre no creía que ella pudiera hacerlo bien. Kyoko había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no oponer resistencia. Esto sólo servía para ganarse un bofetón, y, al final, su madre le metía la toallita en la oreja de todos modos. Pum, pum. Los fuertes golpes que le dio su madre en la cabeza con los nudillos hicieron que Kyoko abriera los ojos. Sabiendo perfectamente qué esperaba ella que hiciera, alzó la cara y soportó con resignación la agobiante experiencia de dejar que se la lavara. Luego, obedeciendo las órdenes que su madre le dio mediante señas, se levantó, chorreando agua, para que ella pudiera restregarle el torso y las piernas. Kyoko conocía este ritual de memoria, y se volvió hacia uno y otro lado.

De repente, su madre dejó de restregar. Kyoko la miró detenidamente a través de los negros mechones mojados que caían sobre su rostro, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Los ojos azules de su madre se habían salido de las órbitas y tenía la boca abierta, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe que la hubiera dejado sin aliento.

Kyoko bajó la cabeza para mirarse, esperando ver algo espantoso. Pero le pareció que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su madre, interrogándola en silencio. A manera de respuesta, los labios de su madre formaron estas palabras:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Te estás hinchando. ¿Hinchando? Ésta era una palabra que ella no conocía. Mientras se esforzaba por repetirla en su cabeza y establecer su posible significado, vio que su madre le estaba mirando fijamente el vientre. Avergonzada, intentó meter barriga para ocultar la ligera protuberancia. Últimamente había notado que la cintura le estaba creciendo mucho, y aquella misma tarde había decidido empezar a comer menos.

Como pasaba tanto tiempo deambulando por el bosque, había observado con mucha frecuencia a los animales salvajes preparándose para invernar, y dedujo por sí misma que comer demasiado hacía que las criaturas engordaran. Supuso que había estado cogiendo demasiadas galletas de la cocina. Kyoko pensaba que su protuberante vientre era un problema de poca importancia, algo que podría remediar con facilidad. Pero su madre parecía creer que era mucho más grave.

Después de mirarla fijamente durante un momento, dejó caer la toallita mojada al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Por los movimientos bruscos de sus hombros, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. No sabía qué hacer, y, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, su padre irrumpió en la habitación, con los faldones de la camisa de dormir ondeando alrededor de sus velludos tobillos, cubrió con sus manos cruzadas el punto de unión de sus muslos y volvió a meterse en el agua. Su padre nunca entraba en su dormitorio cuando se estaba bañando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó. Kyoko clavó la mirada en su madre, esperando ver en sus labios la respuesta a esta pregunta. Pero las manos de ella seguían cubriendo su rostro. Lo que le dijo a su padre, fuera lo que fuese, lo hizo palidecer. Él volvió sus afligidos ojos azules hacia Kyoko

. —¡Dios mío, eso no puede ser! Se dirigió lentamente hacia la bañera. Agarrando el brazo de Kyoko con fuerza, la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que su padre la vio desnuda, y la invadió una horrible sensación de rubor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a cubrir con las manos sus partes íntimas. Su padre la sacudió con fuerza. Ella alzó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo decir:

—¡Basta ya! Enderézate, mujer, para poder verte bien. Annie no quería que la mirara, pero esto fue precisamente lo que él hizo. La desgraciada joven agradeció que esta humillación hubiera durado apenas un instante. Su padre le soltó el brazo enseguida y, llevándose una mano a los ojos, giró sobre los talones para alejarse. Cada vez más alarmada por el comportamiento de sus padres, sujetó su vientre con las dos manos. Rara vez había visto a sus padres tan alterados. ¡No podía estar tan gorda! Mirando por encima de su hombro, el padre de Annie dijo algo que ella no logró entender.

Su madre se secó las mejillas con manos temblorosas. Luego, levantó la toalla, haciéndole señas a Kyoko para que saliera de la bañera. Temblando, ella se metió en los cálidos pliegues del paño y envolvió con él su cuerpo. Su madre señaló camisón limpio que había dejado para ella sobre la cama. Luego, a todas luces esperando que Kyoko se secara y vistiera sola, salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

Después de ponerse el camisón, Kyoko se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Sintió las vibraciones de los pasos de su padre en el suelo antes de verlo acercarse por el pasillo. Para su gran sorpresa, se había puesto la ropa de nuevo y estaba abotonándose la camisa precipitadamente. Los cordones de sus zapatos se arrastraban por el suelo, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado atarlos. Lo miró bajar las escaleras.

Un momento después, sintió las paredes temblar cuando, al salir, el juez cerró la puerta principal de un portazo. Kyoko no podía imaginar adónde se dirigía. Los sábados por la noche siempre se acostaba temprano y leía en la cama hasta quedarse dormido. Que ella recordara, nunca había salido de casa después de haberse retirado a sus aposentos, a menos que hubiera pasado algo grave.

Temerosa de que su madre la sorprendiera espiando, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Apretando la espalda contra la madera, se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y repasó todo lo que había sucedido. No era posible que sus padres estuvieran así de alterados sólo porque su vientre estaba creciendo. Sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, apagó las lámparas e, iluminada por el agonizante brillo de las mechas, corrió a meterse en la cama. Aunque era una cálida noche de verano, las sábanas estaban frías. Se puso a temblar y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Cuando la oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación, cerró los ojos, resuelta a quedarse dormida. El enfado de su padre, fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, no era asunto suyo. ¡No era posible! Muchas personas estaban más gordas que ella, y nadie se sulfuraba tanto por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren tomó un sorbo de coñac, saboreándolo lentamente. Aquél era su momento preferido de la noche: ya había terminado la jornada laboral, había cenado, y las tranquilas horas que antecedían el momento de acostarse se extendían delante de él. El fuego crepitaba alegremente. Sus llamas de color ámbar y casi todo el calor que despedían ascendían precipitadamente por el tiro abierto de la chimenea. Sin importar que fuese invierno o verano, a Ren siempre le gustaba encender un fuego por las noches, para calentarse durante los meses fríos o para mejorar su disposición de ánimo cuando las temperaturas alcanzaban extremos sofocantes.

Las llamas emitían muy poco calor, pero su apacible resplandor parpadeaba tranquilizadoramente hasta en los más remotos rincones de su estudio. Después de hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo, esperaba poder dedicarse a sus lecturas. Los periódicos de Portland de toda la semana se encontraban amontonados junto a su silla. Ninguno de ellos había sido siquiera desdoblado. Tanto en el criadero de caballos como en la cantera, la primavera y el verano eran las épocas del año de mayor trabajo: empezaban con la temporada de partos v terminaban en septiembre, en el tiempo de cosecha. Entremedias, las agitadas semanas transcurrían entre infinidad de trabajos agotadores: entregar pedidos de piedra triturada, ocuparse de las yeguas durante el parto, cuidar los potros, labrar los campos, y además sembrar y regar. Las faenas parecían no tener fin, y las horas de descanso eran escasas. Las raras ocasiones en las que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, normalmente las pasaba en la cantera hablando con su capataz. Tras estirar sus largas piernas, Ren cruzó los tobillos.

Deleitándose con el resplandor del fuego, se sintió perezoso en grado sumo. El sopor se deslizó sobre él como un edredón sedoso, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en su mano ahuecada, contra el pecho.

—Señor... Al oír la voz del mayordomo, Ren se incorporó sobresaltado. Derramó un poco de coñac sobre su camisa, y maldijo entre dientes. —Siento tener que molestarlo, señor, pero el juez Mogami se encuentra en el recibidor, e insiste en que tiene que verlo para tratar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia.

Ren puso la copa de coñac sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba junto a la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Mogami? Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea y vio que apenas eran las siete y diez. Sacudiéndose para quitarse el sopor, se puso de pie y empezó a meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Hazlo pasar.

Con los faldones negros de su chaqueta flotando detrás de él, el mayordomo giró sobre los talones y salió del estudio. Un momento después, la reluciente puerta de caoba se abrió de nuevo y Mogami entró en la habitación. Con sólo echarle un vistazo, Ren supo que algo había pasado. El cordón del zapato izquierdo del juez estaba desatado, su calcetín derecho arrugado alrededor del tobillo y la pernera del pantalón metida en él. La camisa estaba bien abotonada, pero sólo uno de sus faldones se encontraba dentro del pantalón.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado, juez? El hombre mayor se fue derechito al aparador, andando a zancadas hasta atrapar con una mano la botella de coñac. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de licor en una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Dado que el juez sólo había ido a su casa una vez —la noche en que violaron a su hija—, a Ren le pareció que su comportamiento era bastante extraño, por no decir otra cosa. Se quedó mirando al hombre con cara de asombro mientras se servía más coñac. Después de beberse otro trago, finalmente se volvió hacia Ren.

—Está embarazada. Estas palabras cogieron a Ren completamente desprevenido. Habían pasado cuatro meses sin que tuviera noticia alguna de los Mogami, y pensó que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que la joven estuviese encinta. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo grandes dificultades para llegar a su silla. Los ojos le escocían, y la conmoción le paralizó la garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente al hombre mayor. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitamente largos, dijo al fin:

—¿Y ahora te has dado cuenta de ello? El juez agitó la mano, derramando sin querer un poco de licor. Sin embargo, no pareció notar que había dejado caer coñac sobre la alfombra persa.

—Su madre no me había dicho nada. —Dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos por un momento—. Ella esperaba que la interrupción de su flujo menstrual no significara nada. —Abrió los ojos para clavar en Ren una mirada de angustia—. Estaba equivocada. Kyoko está encinta, no cabe la menor duda.

Ren se dejó caer en su silla. —¡Maldición!

—Ahora el asunto es qué vamos a hacer. Creo que el embarazo está demasiado avanzado para interrumpirlo sin poner en peligro su vida.

Ren sabía que había algunos médicos de dudosa reputación que, por una suma considerable de dinero, hacían esa clase de cosas; pero la sola idea le asqueaba. ¿Matar al hijo de su hermano? ¿A su propio sobrino o sobrina? Aunque todavía fuese posible interrumpir el embarazo, él no lo permitiría. Para él, los niños eran un sueño inalcanzable y un tesoro sin precio. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el juez se bebió rápidamente el resto del coñac y dijo con voz trémula:

—Mi Kyoko no puede criar a un niño, Ren, y mi esposa y yo ya estamos demasiado viejos para asumir una responsabilidad semejante. Seremos unos viejos estúpidos antes de que él alcance l mayoría de edad. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si su embarazo no estuviese tan avanzado, haría que mi hija lo interrumpiese sin pestañear. Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que Saena no quiso contarme lo que estaba pasando.

—Estás olvidando mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría estar dispuesto a criar a ese niño?

—Ésa no es una alternativa.

—¿Por qué diablos no ha de serlo? ¿A causa de tu carrera política? —Ren, furioso, había alzado la voz—. Hay muchas maneras de evitar un escándalo, Mogami. —Aunque era muy difícil para él confesarlo, Ren sabía que no era el momento de andar con rodeos—. Estoy seguro de que has oído los rumores que circulan por ahí acerca de mi esterilidad. Pues son ciertos. Sufrí paperas cuando tenía poco más de veinte años. —Para fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto, Ren se encogió de hombros

—. Como no puedo engendrar hijos, no tengo ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio. Si no hay otra solución, estaría dispuesto a casarme con Kyoko y a asegurar que ese niño es mío. El juez negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Ren se apresuró a defender su propuesta.

—Además de los jóvenes que presenciaron la violación, y dudo de que ellos se atrevan a hablar, nadie sabrá que esa criatura no es mía. Debido al mal que sufre Kyoko, es muy posible que se especule sobre la razón que me llevó a casarme con ella, pero esto sólo me perjudicaría a mí, no a ti. Después de un periodo de tiempo razonable, yo podría alegar diferencias insalvables y pedir el divorcio.

Kyoko podría regresar a casa para estar junto a su madre. Ésta sería la solución perfecta para todos. Estamos hablando del hijo de mi hermano, después de todo. Tengo la responsabilidad de procurar su bienestar, y también el de Kyoko.

—No. Tras pronunciar su veredicto, el juez puso la copa sobre el aparador. Como un ciego, se dirigió a la chimenea, buscando con las manos los espaldares de las sillas que se encontraban en su camino para apoyarse en ellos. Al llegar a la chimenea, se agarró a la repisa y apretó la frente contra la dura piedra. Ren se quedó conmocionado al oír a aquel hombre sollozar.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas algo de esto a alguien —dijo Mogami con voz entrecortada—, estaré perdido. Jura que nada de lo que te diga saldrá de esta habitación. Ren le echó un vistazo a la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada.

—Desde luego que te doy mi palabra.

—Sé que piensas que soy un cabrón despiadado por desear que pudiéramos deshacernos de esa criatura, pero tú no conoces todos los hechos. Nuestra Kyoko... —Se interrumpió y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado -. Bueno, tú ya habrás oído la historia acerca de la fiebre que la atacó en su infancia y que afectó a su salud mental.

—Sí.

El juez se frotó la mejilla con el hombro de su chaqueta. —Le dio una fiebre muy alta. Eso no es mentira. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, poco más o menos, y su rareza empezó después de eso. Comenzó despacio, y fue empeorando progresivamente con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Ren no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco si el juez esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. —El caso es que no estoy completamente seguro de que la fiebre haya sido la causa de su mal —prosiguió él—. Saena insiste en que sí lo fue. Y, dado que el hecho de difundir esta historia ha permitido que nuestra hija se quede en casa sin perjudicar demasiado a la familia, yo he fingido creer lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que uno de los tíos de Saena se volvió loco. Loco de atar. Su desequilibrio mental empezó en la niñez, tal y como el de Kyoko, y fue empeorando progresivamente hasta que tuvo que ser controlado físicamente e ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Ren apretó los dientes. No quería oír aquella historia. El juez se enderezó lentamente y se volvió hacia él. Las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos azules y su rostro estaba muy pálido. —Hasta ahora, la verdad no era tan importante. Yo estaba a la expectativa y rogaba porque Kyoko no empeorara tanto como para que yo me viera obligado a mandarla a un hospital psiquiátrico. Esto acabaría con su madre. Incluso los mejores hospitales son lugares absolutamente espantosos.

Ren también había oído toda clase de historias al respecto. El juez alzó las manos. —Pero ahora... bueno, no puedo seguir enterrando la cabeza en la arena, y menos aun cuando hay un niño de por medio. El mal de Kyoko podría ser hereditario. Sabiendo esto, no puedo permitir que ni tú ni cualquier otra persona adopte a su hijo. Él también podría volverse loco en unos pocos años.

Ren bajó la vista, avergonzado hasta la médula de no expresar ninguna objeción. Loco. Dios santo. Ni siquiera él querría correr el riesgo de tener que cargar con un niño así. —Ahora entiendes el problema. Ren se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar inquieto de un lado para otro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sho estuviera allí en aquel momento para presenciar el dolor tan grande que había ocasionado, no sólo a Kyoko, sino también a todos sus allegados. El juez se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tal y como veo las cosas, sólo tengo una opción: sacar a Kyoko de casa hasta que nazca el niño y lo podamos llevar a un orfanato. Yo me ocuparé de que las personas a su cargo entiendan que nunca debe ser entregado en adopción. Ren asintió con la cabeza. Él también pensaba que ésta era la única alternativa.

—¿Adónde mandarás a Kyoko? ¿Tienes parientes que puedan recibirla? El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Dos tías ancianas que ya están demasiado achacosas para poder ayudar. Mis hermanos murieron de gripe en los años setenta, y Saena fue hija única, concebida en el momento en que se produjo un cambio en la vida de su madre al pensar que había quedado estéril. Por causa de lo sucedido con el tío, sus padres pensaron que lo mejor sería no tener más hijos, pues temían que la locura pudiera ser hereditaria. A la luz de esta historia, Ren se moría de ganas de saber por qué el juez y la señora Mogami habían tenido cuatro hijas, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Después de todo, eso no era asunto suyo.

—¿Entonces tendrás que llevar a Kyoko a algún tipo de residencia?

—Sí, y es justamente para eso para lo que te necesito. Requiero un poco de ayuda económica. Cuidar de ella será caro, especialmente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo.

—Dime cuánto necesitas. Te dije desde un principio que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible, y lo dije en serio. Sabes bien que el dinero no es un problema para mí, y pagaré con gusto todos los gastos. El juez se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Yo tengo una posición desahogada, pero, contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, mis recursos económicos no son inagotables. Sintiendo gran compasión por aquel hombre, derrotado y viejo, Ren lo cogió del hombro.

—Mogami, no quisiera poner en duda tu criterio, pero ¿no sería aconsejable dejar que el doctor Takarada confirmara el embarazo de Kyoko para no actuar precipitadamente?

—Está embarazada, sin duda alguna. La barriga ya ha empezado a crecerle. Ren recordó que infinidad de veces había pensado que una yegua estaba preñada, y que luego descubría que se había equivocado.

—A veces, las apariencias engañan. Créeme. Podríamos estar dejándonos llevar por el pánico sin motivo alguno. Existe la posibilidad de que la chica esté engordando un poco, y nada más.

—Cómo me gustaría que ése fuese el caso. Dios mío, ojalá fuera así. Ren compartía ese sentir. Sería mejor para todos que Kyoko no estuviese esperando un hijo de Sho, especialmente para el bebé. Un orfanato. La sola idea de que metieran en una institución como ésta a un niño que era de su propia sangre y que prohibieran su adopción lo afligía enormemente. El juez se puso de pie y respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar al doctor Lory.

—¿Esta misma noche? Ren no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Le parecía que el juez debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamar al médico, al menos por el bien de Kyoko.

—Saena está muy alterada. Quiero resolver esto lo más pronto posible.

—Entiendo.

—A propósito de Saena... —El juez pasó un dedo debajo del cuello de su camisa, a todas luces incómodo por lo que iba a decir—. Te agradecería que no mencionaras nada de lo que hemos hablado esta noche delante de ella. Me refiero a lo de su tío. Yo, esto... bueno, puedes imaginar que, en fin... la locura de su familia es un tema del que preferimos no hablar. ¿Era un tema del que preferían no hablar? Teniendo en cuenta que su hija podría estar loca, a Ren le pareció que esto era sumamente extraño.


	7. Aviso 2

Hola a todas :3

1\. Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios

2\. También le quería agradecer a "Noche Eterna" ya que me ayudo mucho con un link que envió

3\. Y de nuevo les doy las gracias por el apoyo recibido tras el aviso que publique, y si hay alguien que lea esto y es de Ecuador quisiera decirles que todavía hay tiempo para donaciones, así ayudaran a muchas personas

4\. A continuación econtraran 5 capitulos actualizados y espero para el otro sábado publicar d capitulo mas

5\. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer este fic


	8. Capitulo 4

Haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su enfado, Takarada Lory se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama de Kyoko Mogami y la cogió de la mano. El recelo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos ambar hizo que a él se le encogiera el corazón.

Aquella era al menos la vigésima vez, desde que Ren lo fue a buscar al pueblo, que había tenido que tragarse la ira que sentía contra sus padres. No podía entender cómo dos personas tan buenas y caritativas como el juez y Saena podían darle un trato tan insensible a su hija menor.

Si era verdad que la joven estaba embarazada, su estado no cambiaría de un día para otro. Pero habían insistido en la necesidad de confirmar sus sospechas aquella misma noche.

Lory no era partidario de asustar a sus pacientes, y no había la menor duda de que Kyoko le tenía miedo. No era de extrañar. No la había atendido más de una docena de veces en toda su vida; sólo en una ocasión desde aquella fiebre que le afectó a su salud mental, y él era prácticamente un desconocido para ella.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sacándola de un sueño profundo para examinarla. Saena montaba guardia detrás de él, retorciéndose las manos, gimiendo y llorando. Esto bastaba para aterrorizar a la joven. Para colmo de males, Mogami estaba al otro lado de la habitación, marcando un sendero con sus pisadas en el reluciente suelo de parqué. A pesar de ser dos personas tan inteligentes, no parecían tener ningún sentido común.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Mogami con impaciencia—. ¿Está embarazada o no?

Ya era suficiente. Lory se levantó de la cama y se irguió cuan alto era, lo que en realidad no era mucho. Lanzándole una mirada hostil a la consternada pareja, espetó:

— ¡Salid de la habitación! Aún no la he examinado y no pienso hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Saena se sobresaltó. Mogami se detuvo tras girar sobre sus talones y clavó en él una mirada de asombro.

—Estáis alterando a la chica —dijo Lory con más delicadeza—. Os ruego que esperéis en el pasillo. Cuando tenga un diagnóstico, os llamaré.

— ¡Pues, vaya! —exclamó Saena indignada.

En aquel momento, a Lory no le importó haber ofendido a Saena. La mujer estaba agotando su paciencia, y esto era lo único que podía hacer para no verse obligado a atarla con una cuerda.

Retrasada o no, Kyoko tenía sentimientos, y su madre, más que nadie, debería saberlo. Había sido violada, nada menos, ¿y nadie lo había llamado para que fuera a examinarla? Saena debió haber sabido en aquel entonces que era posible que la joven presentara una hemorragia interna o, por ejemplo, que hubiera contraído una infección.

No obstante, en aquella oportunidad no lo llevaron a la casa. Era casi como si Saena tuviera miedo de que él examinara a Kyoko, como si temiera su diagnóstico. ¿Por qué? Ésta era precisamente la pregunta que se hacía, y Lory no tenía una respuesta.

Después de acompañarlos hasta la puerta, Lory suspiró y se volvió hacia Kyoko. La muchacha lo estaba mirando nerviosa, con los ojos como platos. Haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inofensivo, se dirigió lentamente a la cama. Volvió a sentarse en el borde del colchón, la cogió de la mano de nuevo y le dio una palmadita afectuosa.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Kyoko? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente su boca, ella metió la barbilla y se frotó la cara contra el hombro de su camisón. Lory contempló sus rasgos finamente cincelados, pensando que era una pena que una fiebre la hubiese dejado incapacitada.

Si bien las demás Mogami estaban casadas y, debido a las largas distancias que tenían que recorrer, rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, Lory recordaba con toda claridad sus rostros. Sin lugar a dudas, Kyoko era la más bonita de las cuatro hermanas.

Pero, desde luego, era preciso mirarla detenidamente para darse cuenta de ello. Tenía una melena de pelo anaranjado extraordinariamente lacia, cuyas sedosas hebras se arremolinaban en desorden alrededor de la cara, prácticamente ocultando un rostro que era casi tan perfecto como un camafeo.

Su madre no invertía mucho dinero en ropa para la joven, posiblemente porque estropeaba todas sus prendas corriendo por las montañas. Como consecuencia de esto, Kyoko andaba por ahí con vestidos humildes y poco favorecedores, hechos con telas de mala calidad. Para colmo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle cómo alternar en sociedad.

Para ser justos con los Mogami, era muy posible que ella fuese incapaz de aprender; pero, aun así, Lory pensaba que era una pena que no hubieran intentado al menos pulirla un poco. En aquellas condiciones, sus modales y su comportamiento eran los de una niña de seis años.

—Cuando eras muy pequeña, yo solía esconder caramelos en mis bolsillos cuando venía a verte, pero no creo que puedas recordar nada de esto.

Ella enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Cogiendo la solapa, Lory vació el compartimento interior, contento de llevar siempre consigo manjares que le permitían ganarse a sus pacientes de menor edad. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, soltó su pequeña mano.

—Venga, coge todos los que quieras.

Sus cejas finamente arqueadas se juntaron para fruncir el ceño. En lugar de tratar de coger las golosinas, ella se puso una mano sobre el vientre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿No te apetecen los caramelos, eh? —Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Lory retiró el edredón y puso una mano junto a la de ella sobre su vientre—. ¿Tienes dolor de tripas?

La masajeó suavemente con sus manos expertas. Tal y como sus padres le habían advertido, su vientre estaba levemente abultado. Examinó con cuidado la hinchazón. Luego, volvió a cubrir a la joven hasta la cintura con el edredón y le sonrió.

—Todo parece estar bien.

La desconfianza que se reflejaba en sus ojos le reveló a Lory que, a menos que se mostrase comedido, sería casi imposible hacerle un examen interno. Sin desanimarse, se inclinó para abrir su maletín negro y sacar el estetoscopio.

Habiendo trabajado en esta profesión durante más de cuarenta años, se había convertido en todo un experto en tratar a los pacientes tímidos. Después de meter el diafragma del estetoscopio entre sus manos ahuecadas para calentarlo, lo puso un poco más abajo de la clavícula de Kyoko e hizo gran alarde de lo bonito que era escuchar su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, pegó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de ella con todo cuidado.

Al advertir que no protestaba, bajó el instrumento un poco más, y siguió bajándolo hasta ponerlo sobre uno de sus pequeños senos. Mientras fingía estar escuchando, palpó la zona rápidamente. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando ella hizo un gesto de dolor, y percibió lo hinchada que estaba.

Sin hacer un examen meticuloso, no podía estar absolutamente seguro de que la chica estuviese embarazada, pero la distensión de su abdomen y la sensibilidad de sus senos eran dos señales rotundas. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín. Dado que ella había dejado de menstruar, estaba casi completamente seguro de que sus padres habían hecho un diagnóstico correcto. No le entusiasmaba la idea de comunicarles la noticia. Sin duda alguna, Saena gritaría y se lamentaría, lo cual sólo lograría asustar aún más a la joven.

Poniéndose derecho, contempló a Kyoko con una mirada triste. Se preguntó qué sería de ella. En el mejor de los casos, terminaría en una residencia de madres solteras. Probablemente pasaría una temporada de pesadilla en un hospital psiquiátrico, posibilidad que le partía el alma. Ella era una criaturilla salvaje, acostumbrada a correr libremente por el bosque. Sería muy duro que la encerrasen en algún sitio, cualquiera que fuese, sobre todo cuando nadie podría hacerle entender que sería sólo por unos pocos meses.

Llevado por un impulso, Lory le apartó el pelo de la cara afectuosamente. La belleza de sus rasgos delicados lo dejó sin aliento. Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo metió en la mano.

—Quizá te apetezca un caramelo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

Mucho después de que el doctor apagara la lámpara y saliera de su dormitorio, Kyoko permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, mirando fijamente las sombras proyectadas en el techo. El caramelo ya empezaba a derretirse en su mano, y estaba bastante pegajoso. Recordaba vagamente las ocasiones en que el médico había ido a verla cuando era pequeña. Su pelo era negro en aquel entonces, no gris como ahora, y su cara no estaba tan arrugada. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar que le llevara caramelos.

No entendía por qué lo había hecho aquella noche. Había advertido la expresión de inquietud en su rostro al palparle el vientre. Si todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por su gordura, ¿por qué le llevaba él una golosina que la haría engordar aún más?

Se respiraba algo extraño en el ambiente aquella noche, como suele suceder justo antes de una tormenta eléctrica. De vez en cuando sentía vibraciones que emanaban del suelo y se preguntaba qué las estaría ocasionando. ¿Puertas que se abrían y cerraban? ¿Pasos?

Quería salir a hurtadillas de su habitación y asomarse al barandal para ver qué estaba pasando abajo, pero tenía miedo de que su madre la pillara. A veces, Kyoko podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo sin meterse en líos, pero intuía que aquella noche no era como las demás.

Se puso de lado y dejó el caramelo en la mesita de noche. Luego, se lamió la palma de la mano para limpiarla, deleitándose con el sabor dulce y esperando que una cantidad tan pequeña de azúcar no la hiciese engordar aún más. Nunca había visto a sus padres tan alterados, ni siquiera la vez aquella en que se dirigió corriendo al altar de la iglesia para tocar el órgano.

Somnolienta, Kyoko se cubrió con el edredón hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Juró que al día siguiente sólo comería algo ligero en el desayuno y en la cena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaría delgada de nuevo y sus padres dejarían de mirarla con tanta tristeza

Ren tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la voz chillona de Saena hacía que el dolor se agudizara detrás de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a la chimenea del despacho del juez, deseando encontrarse muy lejos de allí. Las lágrimas de una mujer lo ponían siempre muy nervioso, posiblemente debido a que había convivido con muy pocas a lo largo de su vida.

Kanae, su ama de llaves, una empleada incondicional, no era muy dada a lloriquear delante de otras personas; y no tenía más que un vago recuerdo de su madrastra.

—Por favor, James —suplicó Saena—, déjame cuidar de ella aquí. No entenderá por qué la enviamos a un lugar extraño para vivir con gente que no conoce.

El juez se pasó la mano por su escaso pelo y lanzó una mirada nerviosa al doctor Lory.

—Lory, di algo.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Saena tiene toda la razón. La chica no lo entenderá, y seguro que le va a afectar mucho, y para mal, que unos desconocidos cuiden de ella.

El juez se echó las manos a la cabeza en un evidente gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Lory se frotó la barbilla.

—¿No es posible dejarla en casa?

—¿Y el escándalo? —gritó el juez.

—Ah, sí, el escándalo.

El tono de voz del médico revelaba con toda claridad que no veía con simpatía la obsesión del juez por su carrera política. Ren compartía este sentimiento. Si Kyoko fuese su hija, su bienestar sería lo más importante para él; su carrera profesional sólo ocuparía un segundo lugar.

—Yo podría intentar encontrar un hogar adecuado para Kyoko no muy lejos de aquí —propuso Ren.

Saena se volvió hacia él con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ren se levantó de su silla y apoyó un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Lo ideal sería dar con una mujer que fuese como una especie de abuela y que estuviese dispuesta a cuidar de ella durante todo el embarazo. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien así si nos empeñamos en ello. —Para hacer hincapié en su argumento, levantó las manos—. La chica sólo lleva cuatro meses de embarazo. Disponemos aún de un poco de tiempo. —Miró intensamente a Saena—. En cuanto al hecho de que el cambio de residencia la afecte y confunda aún más, no hay ningún motivo para que tú no puedas acompañarla o quedarte con ella hasta que se haya adaptado a la nueva casa.

Saena se llevó una mano al cuello. Miró al juez en busca de su aprobación.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso, querido?

Mogami asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo por qué no. Lo difícil será encontrar a una mujer así. —Dirigió una mirada esperanzadora a Ren—. Si lo logramos, sería ideal: la mejor solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, pues su hermano había causado todos aquellos trastornos, Ren respondió.

—Déjamelo a mí. Como me dedico al comercio de caballos, conozco a gente en otros pueblos. Empezaré mañana mismo a escribir cartas haciendo averiguaciones al respecto y las echaré al correo el lunes. Es posible que cueste un poco de tiempo, pero encontraremos a alguien que acoja a Kyoko.

Saena se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y se deshizo en lágrimas una vez más. Aunque compadecía a la mujer, Ren estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Aseguró una vez más a los Mogami que empezaría a hacer averiguaciones a la mañana siguiente, salió al pasillo y se fue derecho al recibidor. Sólo cuando estaba en el porche se dio cuenta de que el Doctor le estaba pisando los talones.

—¡Qué situación tan terrible! —observó Lory.

Para Ren, decir que era una situación terrible era quedarse corto. No podía olvidar ni por un instante que Sho era el responsable de todo aquello.

—Sí, así es. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto desearía poder enmendar el daño causado, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada principal, el doctor se quitó la chaqueta, la enganchó en su dedo pulgar y la echó encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Hace mucho calor esta noche, ¿no es verdad? Estaba a punto de asfixiarme allí dentro.

Acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre, soportando el calor del día, Ren no había advertido cuan cargado estaba el ambiente. Alzó la vista para mirar el cielo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

—Nos vendría bien que lloviera un poco.

—¡Cómo son las cosas! Durante todo el invierno no hacemos más que quejarnos de las lluvias, y a mediados de agosto empezamos a rezar para que caiga un aguacero.

Ren se detuvo junto a su caballo al llegar a la baranda para atar las bestias.

—La naturaleza humana es contradictoria.

Lory dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No me estás diciendo nada que ya no sepa. Esa familia es todo un enigma, es la pura realidad.

Ren creyó que el doctor se estaba refiriendo a la obsesión del juez con su carrera política.

—No siempre es posible entender las prioridades de las demás personas.

—Es verdad. —El médico entornó los ojos para observar a Ren con la escasa luz proveniente de la luna—. Tú eres un buen ejemplo. Te consideraba un hombre listo, siempre al acecho de las oportunidades. Ahora se te presenta una, y la estás dejando pasar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La pequeña Kyoko es una chica de buena cuna y todo eso —aclaró el doctor—. Tú, por otra parte, ya estás a punto de cumplir treinta años, aún no te has casado y estás convencido de que no puedes tener hijos. Pensé que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de casarte con esa muchacha y que reivindicarías como tuyo al hijo de Sho. Después de todo, ese niño llevará tu sangre, pues es el hijo de tu hermano.

Ren apartó la mirada, porque en el fondo entendía perfectamente el punto de vista del doctor. No podía darle a conocer el motivo de su decisión, pues le había prometido a Mogami que no le contaría a nadie lo que le había revelado.

—Pues así son las cosas, doctor. Aunque es verdad que deseo ardientemente un hijo, tengo mis motivos para vacilar.

Lory dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te refieres al tío loco de Saena? —El médico rodeó la baranda para atar a los animales con el fin de acercarse a su caballo. Después de ajustar la cincha, miró a Ren por encima de la silla de montar—. Sí, desde luego, no puedes referirte a otra cosa. Yo también he oído esa historia. Pero te digo una cosa, Ren, esa chica no está loca.

Yo estuve con Saena cuando Kyoko nació, y también atendí a la niña en sus primeros años de vida. Ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que le dio esa fiebre. Esa chica no tiene nada que pueda transmitir a sus hijos. Yo te lo garantizo.

Rem agarró con tal fuerza la baranda que le dolieron los nudillos.

—Podrías estar equivocado.

Lory se rio entre dientes.

—Hay tantas posibilidades de que me equivoque como de que el agua empiece a correr cuesta arriba. No estoy hablando a la ligera, Ren. Sé perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias en caso de equivocarme. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Esa chica era sumamente inteligente antes de padecer esa enfermedad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es hereditaria?

—Completamente seguro.

Ren dirigió la mirada hacia la casa. Miles de ideas Y posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza.

—No sé. Dada su condición, si me casara con ella empezarían a correr un montón de rumores. La gente pensaría que soy un hombre libidinoso, Y no les faltarían motivos para ello.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Si te molestan las habladurías, supongo que será mejor que no te involucres en esta situación.

Ren respiró hondo.

—Por no hablar de la responsabilidad que estaría asumiendo. Una chica como Kyoko debe de dar mucho trabajo. El médico sonrió.

—Es una criaturilla tremendamente dócil, y es feliz cuando la dejan disfrutar de los placeres sencillos de su existencia. Con tu dinero, podrías contratar a una mujer que se quedase en casa para cuidar de ella, Y ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que está viviendo contigo. Es preciso pensar también en el bienestar de Kyoko. Es posible que le afecte un poco el hecho de mudarse a tu casa, pero eso sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la mandaran a sabe Dios dónde. Viviendo contigo, al menos podría seguir paseando por el bosque que conoce tan bien, Y cuando le apetezca, podría ir a casa a ver a su madre. Tú no eres el responsable de la desgracia que está a punto de sobrevenirle a esa pobre chiquilla, pero, si te casases con ella, podrías facilitarle mucho las cosas.

Ren clavó la mirada en el oscuro bosque que lindaba con el jardín de los Mogami.

—No sé qué decirte, mi querido doctor. —Respiró hondo—. Si llegaras a estar equivocado respecto a la chica... —Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Un niño con problemas mentales? No supe criar bien a Sho, bien lo sabes. Mira en lo que se ha convertido. La sola idea de educar a un niño con algún tipo de enfermedad... bueno, lo cierto es que me aterroriza.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza para manifestar que estaba de acuerdo con esto. Pero, acto seguido, dio el golpe mortal.

—¿Y si no me equivoco y el niño resulta ser normal? Tendrá que pasar toda su vida en un orfanato, sin ninguna esperanza de que una familia lo adoptase algún día. —El médico se montó en su caballo, poniendo su abrigo sobre la parte delantera de la silla—. Sólo piensa en eso, hombre. Si puedes volverle la espalda, mostrarás lo fuerte que eres, desde luego. Pero espero que puedas dormir bien por las noches.

Tras decir estas palabras, el médico espoleó a su caballo y tomó el camino de salida para dirigirse a la calle.

Con la sensación de que le habían arrancado parte de su alma, Ren fue a sentarse al porche. Los grillos cantaban en la oscuridad. La luna flotaba sobre las montañas como una gigantesca moneda de plata, bañando con su resplandor las copas de los árboles lejanos. Del interior de la casa salía el ruido apagado del llanto de Saena.

Ren cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero las últimas palabras del doctor resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría volverle la espalda al hijo de su hermano y dormir tranquilamente por las noches? Tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para contratar a una cuidadora que se quedara en casa con Kyoko, y el doctor posiblemente tenía razón cuando decía que, en su enorme mansión, quizás ni se diese cuenta de que la joven estaba viviendo con él.

El niño podría nacer dentro del matrimonio. Llevaría su apellido, que le correspondía por derecho propio, y disfrutaría de todas las ventajas que éste implicaba. Aunque Kyoko podría tardar unos cuantos días en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, con el tiempo lograría sentirse a gusto, y esto sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la separasen radicalmente de su familia y de todo lo que conocía.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos, Ren se puso de pie y subió resueltamente las escaleras. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar a la puerta, entró en la casa y atravesó el corredor poco iluminado que conducía al estudio del juez. Los Mogami alzaron la vista sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación. Saena lo miró con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, y su esposo con perplejidad.

—Pensé que ya te habías marchado —dijo el juez.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso, Ren se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que he tenido una larga conversación con el doctor Lory, y ahora pienso que hay otra solución para este problema. —Alex miró al juez a la cara—. A pesar de lo que me dijiste anteriormente, he decidido que lo mejor para todas las personas involucradas en este asunto es que yo me case con tu hija.

Antes de que alguno de los Mogami pudiera protestar, Ren siguió hablando.

—Contrataré a una cuidadora competente para que cuide de ella. De vez en cuando, podrá venir aquí a veros, y vosotros siempre seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. El niño llevará mi apellido. —Ren agitó la mano en el aire—. Si lo pensáis bien, veréis que es la solución perfecta.

Saena se puso lívida y se levantó de modo vacilante. Ren creía que la mujer estaría completamente de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente exclamó:

—¡No!

No esperaba que la señora respondiese de aquella manera.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No lo permitiré. Después de que nazca el bebé, quiero que Kyoko regrese a casa, donde debe estar. No quiero que ningún desconocido cuide de ella el resto de su vida. Ella es mi hija y está bajo mi responsabilidad, y de nadie más.

Ren estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Poco después de que el niño naciera, Kyoko y yo podríamos separarnos. Podríamos decir que tuvimos problemas en el matrimonio, inconvenientes que no pudimos resolver. Entonces ella regresaría a casa, y yo criaría al niño.

Saena se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Su desasosiego era evidente en cada una de las rígidas líneas de su cuerpo. El juez se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Luego, se volvió hacia Ren con una mirada llena de preguntas. Sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de estar pensando, Ren habló en voz baja.

—Conozco los riesgos, juez. Estoy dispuesto a tentar la suerte. Si el niño llega a tener algún tipo de problema mental, yo me ocuparé de que nadie diga nada y lo internaré en un hospital psiquiátrico, tal y como planeabas hacerlo en un principio. No habrá rumores ni escándalos. Diremos que el niño murió o que yo lo mandé a casa de unos parientes.

El juez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y enseguida se volvió hacia su esposa, quien no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. A todas luces temía que ella hubiese oído estas palabras. Se tranquilizó ligeramente al ver que la mujer seguía dando vueltas alrededor del estudio, aparentemente ajena a la conversación.

—No sé qué decirte —dijo en voz baja—. Si llega a correr la voz de lo sucedido, mi carrera política estaría arruinada. Realmente creo que lo mejor sería que...

—No te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir —añadió Ren.

Al juez se le dilataron las pupilas, y pareció que los iris estaban a punto de volverse completamente negros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Una promesa —le corrigió Ren—. Si te opones, puedes despedirte para siempre de la posibilidad de tener un cargo público.

El atribulado padre se sofocó aún más. Después de mirar detenidamente a Ren durante largo rato, dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa.

—Saena, es la mejor solución que ha surgido hasta el momento. Kyoko no se quedaría con Ren para siempre, sólo durante unos pocos meses.

La señora Mogami negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. Preferiría que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado antes: busquemos a alguien que viva fuera del pueblo para que cuide de ella hasta que tenga ese bebé.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. A punto de perder la paciencia, Ren se sentó en una silla y clavó su implacable mirada en el juez.

—Hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta aquí; no sólo los deseos de la señora Mogami. Sin duda alguna, mi plan sería mucho mejor para Kyoko. Y el niño no será internado en un orfanato.

Iracunda, Saena se volvió hacia Ren. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¡Ese niño no es asunto suyo, señor! Nada de esto lo es.

A Ren le costó mucho trabajo no perder los estribos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¡Desde luego que ese niño es asunto mío! Y si encontramos la manera de evitar que sea criado en una institución, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

—Saena —el juez habló en voz baja—, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un poco de té?

La mujer tomó aire y apretó los puños.

—¿Me hablas de té? Estás a punto de decidir cuál será el futuro de mi hija ¿y quieres que vaya a preparar té?

—Sí. —Aunque dicha con delicadeza, la respuesta del juez era una orden inequívoca—. Aún soy el hombre de la casa. En última instancia, yo debo tomar la decisión, y tú tienes que acatarla.

La señora Mogami lanzó una mirada asesina a Ren y salió majestuosamente de la habitación. Sus mejillas tenían manchas de intenso color carmesí y sus labios formaban una rígida línea.

Inmediatamente después de su salida, se disipó gran parte de la tensión que reinaba en el estudio. Ren aprovechó la momentánea calma para referirle al juez lo que había dicho el doctor Lory; concretamente, que él aseguraba que una fiebre muy alta había sido la causa del mal de Kyoko.

—¿Y si está equivocado?

—¿Y si no lo está? —Ren volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabeza—. ¿Meteremos en un orfanato a un niño perfectamente normal y lo declararemos inadoptable? Tal y como yo veo las cosas, tengo que correr ese riesgo. Y aunque no quieras, tú lo vas a correr conmigo. Después de todo, estamos hablando de tu nieto y de mi sobrino, o mi sobrina. Le debemos al menos esa oportunidad.

Mogami reflexionó un momento acerca de estas palabras. Un instante después, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Lory tiene buenas intenciones, y estoy seguro de que cree en lo que dice, pero esto no significa que no esté equivocado.

—Recemos para que no lo esté.

Una vez resuelto este punto, los dos hombres pasaron a discutir los detalles, y cinco minutos después habían decidido que el matrimonio de Ren y Kyoko debía celebrarse tan pronto como fuese posible.

Cuando Saena regresó a la habitación, el juez le informó con delicadeza sobre la decisión que ellos habían tomado respecto al matrimonio, y que los dos esperaban que pudiera celebrarse en una semana. El único requisito esencial era que Ren encontrara una cuidadora competente que se quedase con ellos en casa.

Cuando su esposa empezó a protestar, el juez la interrumpió con palabras tajantes.

—Ya basta, Saena. Esto es lo mejor. Confía en mí.

Derrotada, la señora Mogami se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo a su esposo y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, estrechándolas con fuerza.

—Pero, cariño, él no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Una mujer de otro pueblo tampoco sabría hacerlo —señaló Ren.

—¡Pero al menos yo podría aconsejarla y supervisar su trabajo! —gritó ella—. Dejar a nuestra hija en manos inexpertas podría echar por la borda todo lo que me he esforzado tanto por inculcarle a lo largo de todos estos años.

Ren se frotó la sien, maldiciendo en silencio el punzante dolor de cabeza que sentía detrás de los ojos. Aunque no podía entender a aquella mujer, era necesario mitigar sus preocupaciones.

—Señora Mogami, con mucho gusto le permitiré hablar con la cuidadora que contrate, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Puede usted indicarle cómo debe tratar a Kyoko, puede supervisar todo lo que ella haga.

El delgado cuerpo de la señora Mogami empezó a perder su rigidez.

—¿De verdad que no le molestaría?

No sin esfuerzo, Ren sacó a relucir una sonrisa, aunque tenue.

—Por supuesto que no. El nuestro no será un matrimonio verdadero. Sólo un acuerdo conveniente para ambas partes, eso es todo. Agradecería incluso todas sus aportaciones y su experiencia, pues eso nos ayudará a cuidar mejor de Kyoko.

Ella le escrutó la mirada durante largo rato. Luego, finalmente sonrió también.

—Quizás ésta sea una solución factible, después de todo.

—Así lo espero, desde luego. De lo contrario, no la habría sugerido. —Ren empezaba a sentirse algo aliviado.

—Kyoko es una chica bastante difícil —se apresuró a decir la madre—. Es preciso hacerle seguir reglas muy estrictas, ¿entiende usted?, o de lo contrario se vuelve intratable. Tal vez se ría usted de mis inquietudes, pero el hecho es que si Kyoko se vuelve una chica incontrolable, será necesario internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico y, puesto que soy su madre, quiero evitar a toda costa que esto suceda.

Finalmente, Ren empezaba a entender los motivos que había tenido la mujer para comportarse de la manera en que lo había hecho. Aunque le disgustaba enormemente que se llevaran a Kyoko lejos de casa, al menos de esa manera ella habría podido tener algún tipo de control sobre la manera en que se cuidaría de ella. Las objeciones que ponía al matrimonio de Ren con Kyoko nacían del miedo, nada más.

—Le doy mi palabra de que adoptaré todas las reglas que usted le impone a Kyoko y que las haré cumplir rigurosamente. Y usted puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite para enseñarle a la mujer que contrate cómo ocuparse de Kyoko, es decir, a hacerlo exactamente como lo haría si estuviera usted allí para supervisarla.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, señor Ren. Esto me hace sentirme mucho más tranquila con toda esta situación.

Alex se levantó de la silla, esperando que ya no hubiera nada más que decir, pero se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo cuando Saena se puso a recitar una larga lista de instrucciones relacionadas con el cuidado de su hija. No debían llevar a Kyoko al pueblo; las multitudes la ponían nerviosa. Los lápices y las plumas estilográficas estaban prohibidos; la niña podía hacerse daño. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se debía permitir que Kyoko emitiera sonido alguno; una vez que empezaba, era imposible hacerla callar, y la bulla que podía organizar era ensordecedora.

Cuando la mujer se quedó al fin sin cuerda, a Ren le daba vueltas la cabeza y dudaba seriamente de que pudiera recordar algo de lo que ella le había dicho. Aun así, prometió cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de aquellas reglas. Cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de allí.

Antes de despedirse, Ren cerró el acuerdo con el juez con un apretón de manos y prometió empezar a buscar de inmediato una cuidadora. Cuando salía de la casa, se detuvo un instante en el recibidor, para mirar fijamente el rellano del primer piso, preguntándose cuál de todas aquella puertas del pasillo de arriba conducía al dormitorio de Kyoko.

Aunque le avergonzaba mucho reconocerlo, hasta aquel momento Ren no había pensado en cuál sería la reacción de la joven ante todo aquello. Recordó el terror que ella sintió al verlo hacía cuatro meses y se dijo que sólo le quedaba rezar para que hubiese olvidado todo lo relacionado con Sho y lo que éste le había hecho. Si no... Bueno, le daba miedo simplemente pensarlo.


	9. Capitulo 5

La fecha de la boda se fijó para la semana siguiente, y Ren llegó al umbral de los Mogami a las diez en punto de la mañana designada para convertir a Kyoko en su legítima esposa. El plan parecía bastante sencillo: un matrimonio rápido, pasaría unos cuantos meses cuidando de Kyoko, y luego devolvería a la joven a casa de sus padres.

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

A Ren le parecía que la respuesta a esta pregunta era: todo. Desde el instante mismo en que entró en la casa, empezó a tener dudas, muchísimas dudas.

Como una niña curiosa obligada a subir al piso de arriba mientras había invitados en casa, Kyoko se encontraba sentada en el rellano que daba al recibidor. Su pequeño rostro quedaba enmarcado por los balaustres de caoba y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos por la perplejidad, mientras observaba todo lo que estaba pasando abajo.

El pastor que iba a oficiar la ceremonia, había llegado apenas unos segundos antes que Ren y un criado lo conducía al salón. Dos peones transportaban uno de los baúles de Kyoko a la planta baja. Las criadas corrían de aquí para allá. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba a punto de suceder allí.

Cuando Ren entró en el recibidor, Kyoko se quedó completamente paralizada y su rostro pareció perder hasta la última gota de sangre. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que la pobre chiquilla creía que era Sho.

Dada su incapacidad intelectual, él no sabía cómo sacarla de ese error. Como tanto le gustaba a la gente recordarle, él era la viva imagen de su hermano. A Ren no le parecía que la semejanza fuese tan acusada; pero para Kyoko, quien sin duda recordaba todo lo relacionado con Sho como una imagen borrosa, de pesadilla, las diferencias entre ellos no parecían ser tan evidentes.

Temeroso de que la novia sufriera un ataque de pánico, Ren paró en seco. Aun a una distancia de siete metros, él podía sentir el miedo de ella. Electrizante, flotaba en el aire que había entre ambos, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Con su metro noventa y más de estatura, el criador de caballos era un par de cabezas más alto que la mayoría de los hombres. Por infinidad de razones, en distintas ocasiones deseó ser más bajo, pero nunca tanto como en aquel momento.

Se había quitado el sombrero antes de entrar en la casa, de manera que en aquel instante no podía descubrirse de golpe para parecer más bajo. A juzgar por el terror que se reflejaba en los ojos de Kyoko, encorvar los hombros tampoco le estaba ayudando mucho. Era un hombre grande. Había muy poco que pudiera hacer para ocultar ese hecho. Con una chica como Kyoko, que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar asustada, éste era un incuestionable punto en contra.

Si ella fuese capaz de hablar, de entender, Ren habría podido tranquilizarla. Tal y como estaban las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí e intentar expresar con su mirada lo que no podía decirle con palabras; concretamente, que él no era Sho y que no había sido cortado con la misma tijera que su hermano. A él nunca se le ocurriría hacerle daño, ni tampoco permitiría que ninguna otra persona se lo hiciera.

—Hola, Kyoko —dijo al fin en voz baja.

Cuando Ren habló, ella pasó a fijar toda su atención en la boca de él, y una expresión de absoluto desconcierto cruzó por su rostro. A Ren se le cayó el alma a los pies, pues había esperado que ella pudiera entender al menos unas pocas palabras. Convencido de que no era así, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los puños.

La manera en que ella lo miraba hacía que se sintiera como un monstruo. Un monstruo gigante. Esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa de apariencia inofensiva, pero sentía su rostro tan rígido que temía que más bien pareciese una mueca. Por si ella podría caer en la cuenta de que él no era Sho si lograba verlo bien, se acercó un poco más.

Por alguna razón, él, que nunca la había tenido tan cerca, no la había imaginado tan menuda. Tenía los hombros estrechos, los pies pequeños y los miembros frágiles. Dudaba de que pesara siquiera 45 kilos, con ropa y todo.

A lo largo de los años, había conocido a varias mujeres que podría describir como delicadas, pero incluso éste parecía ser un adjetivo demasiado fuerte para Kyoko. Le recordaba a una figura de cristal delicado. Su rostro tenía la forma de un corazón, sus rasgos estaban finamente cincelados y eran casi perfectos. La nariz, pequeña y recta, nacía entre las cejas negras y elegantemente arqueadas.

Cuando él se acercó, ella cambió ligeramente de posición. Por la tensión de todo su cuerpo, supuso que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo si él hacía algún movimiento brusco. Una sonrisa contenida hizo que una ola de calor invadiera su pecho, cuando de repente vio que Kyoko había alzado levemente una rodilla. Desde la ventajosa posición en que se encontraba, la joven podía pensar que estaba muy bien cubierta.

Pero, al mirarla desde abajo, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Como la mayoría de los calzones bombachos, los de Kyoko también tenían una abertura en la entrepierna, y ella no llevaba enaguas que obstaculizaran la vista.

Volvió a fijar su atención en el rostro de Kyoko. Un calor abrasador subía lentamente por su cuello. Mirándola a los ojos, intentó establecer si ella se habría dado cuenta de que su mirada se había extraviado en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Vio sus ojos. Extraordinariamente grandes y del color del ambar. No había malicia alguna en ellos.

Hombre práctico hasta la médula, Ren nunca había creído en las tonterías que los hombres decían cuando estaban enamorados. Sólo había estado a punto de morir ahogado al mirar los ojos de una mujer, en una ocasión en que empezó a sudar a chorros, y ello exclusivamente a causa del deseo.

Pero los ojos de Kyoko eran diferentes. No es que estuviera ahogándose en ellos esta vez. Pero casi. Se sentía como un pez enganchado por las dos agallas, y los grandes ojos ambar de la joven eran como el sedal que lo arrastraba hacia ella.

Era una criatura tan indefensa y tan terriblemente vulnerable... Sin duda alguna, casarse con Kyoko era el menor de dos males. Pero, aun así, odiaba la idea de que pudiera contribuir a causarle más dolor. Era como tener a un cervatillo tembloroso en la mira del rifle y apretar el gatillo.

Mientras la observaba, Ren advirtió una mancha azul en un balaustre que se encontraba a la derecha de Kyoko. Para su sorpresa, vio que ella había puesto su cinta de pelo alrededor de la columna, formando una espiral perfecta. Parecía una delicada golosina Se preguntó si a ella le gustarían los dulces para niños y tomó nota mentalmente de que debía comprarle algunos la próxima vez que fuese al pueblo.

Dulces golosinas para la dulce...

—Ren, amigo mío...

Este inesperado saludo hizo que Alex se sobresaltara. Se volvió para ver al juez Mogami saliendo del salón. Dado el motivo de aquella fiesta, no podía entender por qué el hombre estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Que Ren supiera, aquélla no era una ocasión para especiales celebraciones, y por eso respondió al saludo con voz neutra.

-Mogami.

Ren sabía que probablemente debía decir algo más a manera de saludo cordial, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible ser cortés con aquel hombre.

¿Qué podría decirle?

¿Que se alegraba de verlo?

Francamente, no era así. A lo largo de la última semana, durante la cual se produjeron diversos encuentros, el padre de Kyoko le había resultado cada vez menos simpático. Había admirado a este hombre durante muchos años, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que en realidad era un bellaco egocéntrico e insensible. Y no eran sus peores atributos.

Deteniéndose junto a Ren, Mogami enganchó sus dedos pulgares bajo la solapa de su chaqueta, se echó hacia atrás meciéndose sobre sus talones y habló, muy satisfecho.

—Es una hermosa mañana para una boda, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, ya lo creo, verdaderamente perfecta.-respondió con sarcasmo

Al ver que el novio no mostraba su acuerdo, la sonrisa del juez titubeó y, con ese don especial que tienen los políticos verdaderos para las evasivas, dio marcha atrás.

—Bueno, quizás, un poco calurosa. Pero al menos podemos estar seguros de que no lloverá. Aunque no nos vendría mal un buen aguacero.

Para Ren no era, de ningún modo, una hermosa mañana. En realidad, por lo que a él se refería, toda aquella semana había sido pésima. Estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer sin su consentimiento. Independientemente de que Kyoko lo entendiese o no, él sí lo tenía del todo claro.

Noche tras noche había permanecido despierto mirando fijamente el techo, diciéndose que el fin justificaría los medios, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ¿era la verdad? Esta era una pregunta que Ren no podía responder con certeza, al menos sin la ayuda de una bola de cristal y un vidente que predijera el futuro. Aunque la verdad era que él no creía en tales gilipolleces.

Echó un vistazo sarcástico al atuendo de su futuro suegro. Con total falta de consideración por la importancia del momento, Mogami llevaba una chaqueta canela bastante amplia sobre una camisa blanca ligeramente almidonada, y un jersey de algodón de color rosa, de cuello de pico. Su corbata, a juego, era de un rosa de tono más oscuro. Era indudablemente un traje poco elegante, más apropiado para recibir a invitados en el jardín que para una boda, aunque se tratara de una boda tan informal.

Ren, en cambio, había sido excepcionalmente meticuloso en la elección de la ropa que llevaría aquella mañana. Había terminado por escoger un traje hecho a medida, de color gris oscuro, y una camisa blanca muy almidonada, cuya parte delantera estaba tan tiesa que amenazaba con agrietarse cuando él se moviera. Dado que odiaba el olor del almidón para camisas, que inundaba las ventanas de su nariz y se aferraba implacablemente a la parte posterior de su lengua, no pudo menos que ofenderse, algo resentido, por la informalidad del otro hombre.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja nuevamente, Mogami le dio a Ren una palmada en el brazo.

—Te has puesto nervioso, ¿no es verdad? Vamos al salón. Tengo el remedio que necesitas.

—Con un guiño de complicidad, se inclinó hacia Ren—. Mi pócima especial. Brandy de melocotón. Nunca en tu vida has probado nada igual.

Mientras el juez lo arrastraba hacia el salón, Ren miró a Kyoko por encima del hombro. Aún tenía sus grandes ojos ambar clavados en él. Le sonrió de nuevo, esperando tranquilizarla. Antes de que pudiera ver su reacción, Mogami ya lo estaba conduciendo al otro salón a través del corredor abovedado.

Coñac e imbéciles presuntuosos. Una mezcla particularmente repugnante, decidió Ren unos pocos minutos después. Ni Mogami ni el pastor parecían comprender la envergadura de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ren no podía pensar en otra cosa

Era verdad que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero esto no atenuaría el impacto que todo aquello tendría sobre Kyoko. Poco después de que tuviera lugar aquella parodia de boda, un hombre que la aterrorizaba la sacaría del único hogar que ella conocía.

Cuanto más pensaba Ren en ello, más se inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con su ama de llaves, Kanae, quien decía que aquel acuerdo era un pecado contra Dios y todo lo que había de sagrado en el mundo.

Tras terminar su brandy, el pastor sacó un reloj del bolsillo. Hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo negro del mismo tono que su traje, el ministro le hizo pensar a Ren en un funeral. Comprendió por qué cuando advirtió que llevaba el alzacuello negro, en lugar del tradicional de color blanco.

—Bueno, Mogami —dijo—. Empecemos de una vez. Como ya te dije cuando hablamos la semana pasada, mi agenda está muy apretada. Casi no logro encontrar tiempo para celebrar este matrimonio. Tengo dos bautizos y otra boda esta tarde, además de un funeral esta misma mañana, con el que no contaba. —Soltó una estentórea carcajada—. Es el problema que tienen los feligreses agonizantes. Nunca escogen el momento oportuno para morir.

A Ren le empezó a temblar un músculo debajo del ojo, reacción nerviosa que experimentaba al enfadarse, una de las pocas muecas que no había aprendido a controlar con los años. Comprendió que aquella boda no era más que una obligación molesta para aquellos dos hombres, una necesidad engorrosa que debían quitarse de en medio con el menor alboroto posible.

—En cuestión de agendas apretadas, nadie más entendido que yo. —Mogami puso su copa medio vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. ¿Y bien, Ren? ¿El brandy te ha dado suficiente valor para decir las dos palabras más temidas del hombre? —Se rio a carcajadas y le guiñó un ojo al reverendo—. Aún no he conocido a un soltero que pueda decir: «Sí, quiero», sin asustarse.

Ren apretó la copa con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Mientras Mogami se dirigía al corredor abovedado para llamar a su esposa, el angustiado novio dirigió la vista hacia la chimenea

.

¿Le habrían comunicado al buen reverendo las razones para la celebración de aquella repentina boda? Dada la actitud confiada de Mogami, Ren tenía la desagradable sospecha de que su futuro suegro había garantizado la colaboración del pastor haciéndole una donación importante a su iglesia. Los vitrales y las lujosas campanas de la torre no eran nada baratos. La sola idea de que pudiera ser así le asqueaba. El dinero hablaba con elocuencia; nadie sabía esto mejor que él. Pero se suponía que los clérigos debían estar por encima de los sobornos.

Olores de cocina —canela, vainilla y masa de levadura— llegaron al salón, procedentes de la parte de atrás de la casa, para mezclarse de manera repugnante con la viscosa dulzura de su brandy. Por un vertiginoso instante, habría podido jurar que las rosas de la alfombrilla de lana se estaban moviendo. Parpadeó, anhelando sentir el efecto vigorizante del licor, pero temiendo también que su estómago pudiera rebelarse si bebía el resto.

Kyoko... Sin duda, una joven a la que sus padres no apreciaban mucho. Más que una mujer, era como un secreto bien guardado, que estaba a punto de desaparecer de una casa, por arte de magia, para aparecer en otra. Y en unos pocos meses, cuando su hijo haya nacido, volverá a aparecer en su casa, se recordó a sí mismo.

Este pensamiento y el resto del brandy fortalecieron su desfallecida voluntad. Una semana atrás había tomado una decisión por el bien de Kyoko y de su hijo. Todas las razones para llegar a esa decisión aún eran válidas. No podía permitir que su sobrino, o sobrina, fuera etiquetado de inadoptable y criado en un orfanato. Esto era totalmente inaceptable.

Cuando Saena Mogami entró en el salón, arrastrando a su hija tras ella, Ren apretó con tal fuerza su copa vacía que el cristal estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos. Con aquellos ojos enormes en su rostro pálido, Kyoko primero lo miró a él, luego al pastor y, por último, a su padre. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en presencia de invitados, y mucho menos de un hombre que se parecía tanto a aquel que la había violado.

Tirando desesperadamente de los dedos de su madre para intentar liberarse de la mano que la agarraba con fuerza, la joven clavó sus talones en el suelo y puso todo su peso, aunque escaso, en el empeño de impedir el avance.

Saena recompensó los esfuerzos de Kyoko clavando los dedos en su brazo y dándole una sacudida violenta.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó.

Kyoko se estremeció y enseguida alzó instintivamente el otro brazo para protegerse la cara. Para Alex, era más que evidente que, de no haber nadie en la habitación, Saena le habría dado una bofetada. Dirigió la mirada hacia las huellas rojas que los dedos de la mujer habían dejado en el brazo de la joven. Con movimientos precisos, puso su copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió hacia el pastor, al que habló con un enfado mal disimulado.

—Terminemos ya con todo este asunto.

Saena, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión, con una blusa rosa y una falda del mismo color que combinaba muy bien con el traje de su esposo, le lanzó a éste una mirada de asombro. Ren la miró a la cara. Le importaba un bledo que adivinase lo que él estaba pensando. El hecho de que nunca le hubiera pegado a una mujer, y de que no tuviese ninguna intención de empezar con ella, no significaba que no pudiera contemplar la idea en un caso excepcional.

Mientras se acercaba al pastor a grandes zancadas, le echó un detenido vistazo al raído vestido azul de Kyoko. Sin ninguna duda, un hombre con la posición económica de Mogami podría haberle comprado a su hija un vestido mejor, especialmente el día de su boda.

Aunque sólo fuese una farsa, no dejaba de ser una boda. Las puntas de los zapatos negros de la chica estaban tan desgastadas que sólo quedaba algo así como un cuero áspero. Sus medias blancas que se dejaban ver a partir de las espinillas, debido a que el vestido tenía la longitud del de una colegiala, tenían manchas de hierba. Había visto a algunos huérfanos mejor vestidos que aquella niña.

Cuando él se acercó, Kyoko empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la mano de su madre. Alex se detuvo a varios metros de distancia del punto al que originalmente planeaba dirigirse. Con su pelo convertido en una salvaje maraña de cabellos naranjas alrededor del rostro y vestida de aquella manera, parecía más una niña que una mujer.

Una niña aterrorizada.

No queriendo asustarla aún más con su mirada, Ren apartó la vista y centró toda su atención en el pastor, que había abierto su devocionario y lo estaba hojeando rápidamente.

Advirtió que el traje negro del clérigo estaba medio estropeado y, como se encontraba tan cerca de él, percibió el olor acre del sudor rancio que salía de su chaqueta de pana. Puesto que era una mañana calurosa, aquel fétido olor era casi insoportable.

Era suficiente para revolverle el estómago. Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Kyoko.

¿Afectaría aquella pestilencia a la joven embarazada?

Manifiestamente turbada por su mirada inquisidora, ella inclinó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro detrás de la gruesa cortina de pelo naranja. Ren se preguntó qué estaría pensando, y si tendría alguna idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando su madre le soltó la muñeca, ella miró con ansia hacia atrás, a la puerta. Luego, obviamente temerosa de poner a prueba el mal genio de Saena huyendo de aquel lugar, empezó a moverse nerviosamente: frotaba las puntas de sus botines contra la lana de la alfombrilla con estampados de rosas y tiraba de los botones de su canesú.

Ren no tuvo más remedio que sonreír cuando ella de repente entrelazó los dedos, volvió las palmas de sus manos hacia fuera y extendió los brazos para hacer crujir los nudillos. Puesto que a él también le gustaba hacer esto, entendía perfectamente lo tranquilizadora que podía ser esta acción cuando una persona estaba nerviosa.

—Kyoko, ¡ya basta! —gritó Saena.

—Déjela en paz —ordenó Ren en voz baja.

Las cejas de Saena, tan parecidas a las de su hija, se arquearon hasta casi alcanzar el nacimiento del pelo.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—No le está haciendo daño a nadie. —Miró al pastor—:Reverendo, dadas las circunstancias, saltémonos todas las partes innecesarias y vayamos al grano.

Más que feliz de complacerlo, el reverendo encontró la página que estaba buscando y la marcó con una cinta roja hecha jirones. Con sonrisa vacua e impersonal, tosió para aclararse la garganta y, con voz cantarina, empezó a celebrar la boda.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de que Kyoko dijese: «Sí, quiero», Saena Mogami cogió la cara de la joven entre sus manos y, con brusquedad, la obligó a asentir con la cabeza. El pastor no hizo ni la más breve pausa, y terminó la corta ceremonia a toda prisa.

Renunciando al privilegio de besar a la novia, Ren se mantuvo lejos de ella, y siguió a sus suegros y al pastor hasta un pequeño escritorio, donde esperaban los documentos matrimoniales.

Después de garabatear su nombre en la línea indicada, Ren dio un paso hacia atrás para que Kyoko pudiera acercarse sin sentirse amenazada. Con todos los allí presentes como testigos, su marca, que hizo con la ayuda de su padre, fue suficiente para cumplir con el requisito de la firma.

Así de sencillo. Ya estaban casados. Ren apenas podía creerlo. Ignoró las caras sonrientes del pastor y de los padres de Kyoko, y clavó los ojos en la novia. Manteniéndose cerca de su madre en todo momento, ella había dejado caer la cabeza de nuevo; postura de abatimiento que, si bien le partía el corazón, empezaba a sacarle de quicio.

Se le ocurrió que era posible que la chica estuviera empezando a cansarse y, dada su condición de embarazada, esto no debía ser nada bueno para ella.

Miró a Saena Mogami a la cara.

—Como acordamos que todo debía estar listo después de la ceremonia, le ordené a mi cochero que aparcara el carruaje frente a la puerta principal y que se ocupara de guardar los baúles. Si vamos directamente a mi casa, Kyoko tendrá casi todo el día para instalarse antes de que la deje usted allí sola esta noche.

Saena se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su esposo, que se encontraba justo detrás de Ren, tosió nerviosamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso olvidé decirte que ha habido un cambio de planes?

Ren lo miró asombrado.

—¿Qué cambio de planes?

—Bueno, pues verás, Alex, olvidé mirar mi agenda cuando acordamos celebrar la boda hoy por la mañana. —Echó una mirada al pastor—. Como sin duda pudiste deducir por la conversación que tuvimos anteriormente, el reverendo tenía todos los demás días de la semana ocupados, de manera que no logramos cambiar la fecha de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Mogami?

—Hoy por la tarde ofrezco una comida en el jardín. Me temo que Saena va a estar muy ocupada. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin ella hasta mañana.

—¿Arreglármelas sin ella? —Ren sabía perfectamente que estaba subiendo la voz, pero no podía evitarlo—. El problema no es que yo me las arregle sin ella, Mogami, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Si Saena va a estar ocupada hoy, dejaré a Kyoko aquí hasta mañana. Su madre debe estar con ella cuando se mude. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en este punto.

Mogami se rascó una oreja. Luego, miró el suelo, la pared, el techo... miró todos los sitios y objetos, pero eludió la mirada de Ren.

—Bueno, verás, las cosas son un poco más complicadas. Algunos de mis invitados vienen de otros pueblos, y yo los he invitado a dormir en casa. La habitación de Kyoko estará ocupada. —Alzó las manos con gesto de impotencia—. Pensé que ella iba a quedarse en tu casa.

Un tenso silencio se asentó en la habitación; un silencio terrible, interrumpido tan sólo por el monótono tictac del reloj de péndulo colocado en una de las paredes. Cuando vio a Mogami aquella mañana, Ren pensó que su atavío era poco apropiado.

Pero no era así. El hombre estaba perfectamente vestido para la reunión que planeaba ofrecer en el jardín. Iba vestido como un político, para asistir a un encuentro de puro politiqueo.

Una reunión política que a todas luces tenía preferencia sobre Kyoko. Al parecer, casi todo era más importante que Kyoko, pensó Ren con sarcasmo. Los funerales. Las reuniones en el jardín. Los invitados que se quedaban a pasar la noche. ¡Maldición! Ren no esperaba una boda con todo el boato ceremonial de costumbre. Pensar tal cosa sería ridículo. Pero le parecía que había un principio que debía tenerse en cuenta, un principio que el juez Mogami había pasado por alto: el respeto. Cuando de su hija se trataba, éste era un atributo que él parecía no tener.

—Déjame tratar de entender lo que me estás diciendo. —Ren hablaba en voz baja, con ira contenida—. Saena no puede acompañar a Kyoko para ayudarla a instalarse en mi casa, pero la chica tampoco puede quedarse aquí.

Mogami asintió con la cabeza, con un aspecto de profunda aflicción.

—Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, Ren. Es sólo una de esas... —tosió de nuevo—situaciones inevitables.

Una situación inevitable. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ren había clasificado a Mogami como un hombre egocéntrico e insensible, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. Sentía un irrefrenable deseo de coger a aquel truhán presuntuoso de las solapas y sacudirlo hasta que los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas. De no haber sido por el hecho de que un comportamiento semejante asustaría a Kyoko, eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho.

Volviéndose hacia Saena, Ren logró decir con voz relativamente serena.

—Usted me prometió que acompañaría a Kyoko a mi casa para ayudarme a instalarla, señora Mogami. No es posible que no pueda venir, aunque sólo sea durante un par de horas.

Saena miró a Kyoko con aire de culpabilidad, luego a su esposo, y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Sé que se lo prometí, señor Tsuruga, pero lo hice antes de enterarme de que había una recepción en el jardín. El juez necesita que yo esté aquí para que sea la anfitriona. Esta comida es importantísima. Para su carrera política, como debe usted imaginar. Yo, sencillamente...

—Dejó de hablar y tragó saliva—. En fin, con todos los invitados que vienen, me es totalmente imposible ausentarme durante dos horas.

—¿Qué espera usted que yo haga, señora? ¿Coger a su hija del pelo y sacarla de aquí a rastras?

Mogami dirigió su mirada pensativa hacia la cabeza inclinada de Kyoko.

—Tengo una idea. Saena, sube corriendo y trae el láudano.

—¿El láudano? —Ren apretó los dientes. Después de un tormentoso silencio, finalmente dijo—: No permitiré que se drogue a la chica. Está embarazada, por el amor de Dios. Podría hacerle daño al niño.

—¡Tonterías! Sólo la aturdirá un poco.

Claramente incómodo con la creciente tensión, el pastor eligió aquel preciso instante para tenderle una mano a Mogami.

—Yo debo marcharme, juez. Tengo un funeral, como ya sabes. —Se dirigió a Ren—: Ha sido un placer, señor Tsuruga. Que su esposa y usted sean muy felices.

Ren estaba demasiado indignado para responder. Guardando siempre las apariencias, Mogami pidió que lo disculparan para acompañar al pastor al recibidor. Cuando los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, Ren esperaba que Saena Mogami tuviera algo que decir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es eso lo que quiere, señora Mogami? ¿Quiere que droguemos a la chica con láudano? ¿O prefiere que yo simplemente la saque a rastras?

—No será necesario que la arrastre usted a ningún sitio. Tampoco es necesario que recurramos al láudano. Yo misma me ocuparé de que se instale cómodamente en el carruaje. Una vez hecho esto, el viaje a su casa es bastante corto. Cuando llegue allí, puede dejar que la cuidadora se ocupe de ella. Yo iré mañana por la tarde, tal y como planeamos en un principio. Se está comportando usted como si esto le estuviera causando una terrible molestia.

Ren entendió que era inútil intentar razonar con aquellas personas.

—Forcejear con una chica histérica no será ninguna molestia para mí. Soy más que capaz de manejar esa situación. Mi única preocupación es cómo se sentirá ella.

La madre se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía tener el ánimo por los suelos.

—El juez es muy... exigente. —Ahora susurraba, obviamente temiendo que su esposo la oyera—. Insiste en que yo me quede aquí para atender a los invitados, y yo no puedo oponerme a sus deseos. Si lo hiciera... se enfadaría muchísimo.

—¿Y eso sería catastrófico? —Le haría mucho bien al corazón de Ren ver a Mogami ponerse tan furioso como para empezar a romper cosas. Colmada su paciencia, señaló la puerta de entrada—. Mi cochero está esperando. Si pudiera usted ayudarme a llevar a su hija al carruaje, se lo agradecería enormemente. Parece estar agotada, y quiero llevarla a casa para que pueda descansar.

—Desde luego.

Una vez dicho esto, Saena puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kyoko y la condujo fuera de aquella habitación. Ren las siguió, preguntándose a cada paso cómo pensaba la mujer hacer que la chica entrara en el vehículo sin forcejear.

Ren, que acababa de despedirse del pastor, se encontraba aún en el recibidor cuando ellos salieron del salón. Hablando para sí, se dirigió precipitadamente a su estudio para buscar algo antes de reunirse con Ren y las mujeres en el porche.

—Espero sinceramente que entiendas la situación: ya habíamos hecho preparativos para esta noche —le dijo a Ren—. Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, te lo aseguro. Cuando fijamos la boda para hoy por la mañana, olvidé completamente todo lo relacionado con la recepción.

Ren habría podido creer que el juez realmente cometió un error, de no ser por el hecho de que había prometido darle el cuarto de Kyoko a uno de sus invitados. Si no se hubiera celebrado la boda, su hija estaría ocupando el dormitorio. ¡Ren lo entendía todo, por supuesto! Quizá demasiado bien. Y dado que todo aquello era tan irritante, prefería no tratar el tema con ese truhán.

Tras bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta del carruaje y enseguida se apartó. Para su sorpresa, la señora Mogami logró hacer que Kyoko bajara las escaleras y se dirigiera al vehículo sin incidentes. Ren echó una mirada a la joven, que estaba examinando el desconocido carruaje con gran curiosidad, y concluyó que posiblemente ella era demasiado tonta para entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Saena Mogami se recogió la falda y simuló que se disponía a entrar en el carruaje. Desprevenido, Ren enseguida dio un paso adelante para prestarle ayuda. Al percibir este brusco movimiento, Kyoko retrocedió tambaleándose y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón que se encontraba detrás de ella. Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Ren impidieron una desagradable caída. Cogiéndola del brazo, la sujetó hasta que la muchacha recobró el equilibrio. En el instante mismo en que lo consiguió, retrocedió con la intención de alejarse de él. Consciente de su temor y de los motivos de éste, Ren la soltó.

Luego se volvió para ayudar a la señora Mogami.

—¿Ha decidido usted acompañarnos, después de todo?

—¡Por Dios! Desde luego que no. —Saena se dejó caer en el asiento delantero. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por detrás del hombro de Ren. Dando palmaditas en el asiento, dijo—: Ven, Kyoko. Vamos a dar un paseo. ¿No te parece divertido?

A Ren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era totalmente inconcebible que Saena estuviera planeando engañar a la chica. Le parecía indescriptiblemente cruel. No obstante, esto fue exactamente lo que ella hizo, con Ren allí presente, observando la escena. Fingiendo que iba a acompañarlos a dar un paseo, hizo que Kyoko entrara en el vehículo, esperó a que el recién casado también entrara y tomara asiento y luego salió del carruaje por la otra puerta.

A pesar de su discapacidad mental, Kyoko pareció comprender enseguida el aprieto en el que se encontraba. Lanzó una mirada a Ren y, acto seguido, intentó echar a correr detrás de su madre. Puesto que no le quedaba otra opción, o al menos ninguna en la que pudiera pensar, Ren se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino con el brazo y cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Mientras él echaba el pestillo a toda prisa, Mogami cerraba la otra puerta. Como un cordero conducido hacia un corral, Kyoko había sido atrapada hábilmente y con el menor escándalo posible, tal y como prometió su madre.

El juez apoyó un brazo sobre el borde de la ventanilla abierta del carruaje. Esbozaba una sonrisa que le provocaba arrugas en el rostro.

—¿Has visto, Ren? Ha sido muy fácil.

Ren miró a Kyoko, que sacudía desesperadamente el pestillo de la puerta, y sintió la tentación de darle un puñetazo en la boca a su padre. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiese oído el ruidito seco proveniente del pestillo. Alargando el brazo frente a Kyoko, volvió a bloquear el mecanismo para impedir que la chica huyera.

Mientras Alex volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, Mogami añadió:

—Como último recurso, puedes usar esto. —Metió una tira de piel a través de la ventana y se la puso a Ren en la mano—. Por lo general, es suficiente con mostrársela para que obedezca. Pero cuando se ponga muy terca, no dudes en usarla.

Mudo de asombro, Ren ya había cerrado la mano en torno a la tira de piel cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era: un asentador de navajas de afeitar, útil también como látigo. Kyoko reconoció el instrumento casi al mismo tiempo que él. No siguió intentando abrir la puerta y se echó atrás para acomodarse en el asiento. El dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera olvidar la expresión que vio en su rostro. No era sólo de temor. Lo que le partió el corazón no fue el gesto de miedo, que ya esperaba, fue la confianza destruida que vio reflejada en sus ojos. Como cualquier niño, ella había confiado en sus padres, y los dos la habían traicionado.

De repente, el carruaje dio un bandazo. El movimiento fue suficiente para que a Kyoko le entrara un pánico incontrolable. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta de nuevo. Sus dedos delgados intentaron desesperadamente agarrar la cerradura. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pestillo, Ren se arrojó sobre ella.

Al rodear el cuerpo de Kyoko con sus brazos, a Ren le sorprendió constatar lo menuda que era su complexión. En su trabajo cotidiano, él muchas veces se veía obligado a forcejear con caballos que eran seis veces más pesados que él, y necesitaba recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para poder dominarlos. Con la chica, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para contenerse. El miedo a hacerle daño le impedía apretarla demasiado con sus manos o abrazarla con excesiva fuerza.

Kyoko, por su parte, no tenía escrúpulo alguno. Con la flexibilidad de una contorsionista, logró escabullirse de sus brazos; y no una sola vez, sino en repetidas ocasiones: se retorcía y doblaba el cuerpo de una manera que Ren hasta aquel momento había creído que era imposible para un ser humano. De niño, intentó una vez atrapar a un cerdo engrasado en la feria del condado. Tratar de agarrar a esta chica era igual de frustrante. Además de vergonzoso. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que la muchacha, por Dios.

Al final, Ren comprendió que no tenía más remedio que jugar a la lucha libre, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que pudiera presentársele. El carruaje se estaba moviendo a demasiada velocidad como para correr riesgos. Si ella lograba abrir una puerta e intentaba saltar, podría sufrir grave daño.

Impidió a duras penas que sus uñas le laceraran la cara. Le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano, puso un brazo alrededor de su estómago y, no sin alguna dificultad, hizo que ella se volviera y se sentara entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda contra su pecho. Pasando una pierna por encima de las de Kyoko, logró impedir que siguiera clavándole los tacones de los zapatos en las espinillas. Aunque era un poco tarde para salvar sus tibias por completo, no dejó de ser un alivio. Estaba seguro de que la chica tenía al menos doce codos y seis rodillas.

Durante el forcejeo, el único sonido que Kyoko emitió fue un jadeo superficial. Ren apenas notó su silencio cuando logró dominarla, pero ni siquiera entonces reflexionó mucho al respecto. Estaba demasiado ocupado desplomándose en el asiento y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

 _¡Cataplum!_ Algo estalló dentro de su cerebro. Un dolor, cuyo centro neurálgico era la hendidura de la barbilla, se irradió por las mandíbulas, subió y le estalló en las sienes. Infinidad de puntos empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Momentáneamente aturdido a causa del golpe, parpadeó para intentar desesperadamente aclarar su visión.

—¡Qué demonios...!

En una imagen borrosa, vio a Kyoko meter la barbilla y encorvar los hombros. Logró apartarse justo a tiempo de evitar un nuevo cabezazo de la fierecilla. Apartó la cara y la nuca de la chiquilla se estrelló contra su hombro.

¡La muy picara! Él había recibido unos cuantos puñetazos en su vida propinados por hombres robustos, pero nunca se había sentido tan aturdido por un golpe. A medio camino entre la indignación y el asombro, Ren la miró boquiabierto, sin poder dar crédito a su audacia. ¡Había sido noqueado! Y nada menos que por una muchacha. ¡Por Dios! Si fácilmente podría romperle el cuello con un golpe bien asestado. ¿Acaso ella no lo entendía?

Obviamente, no. Cayendo en la cuenta de que su blanco se había movido, ella lanzó la cabeza de lado y le golpeó en la oreja.

—¡Ay! Eres una...

¿Quién había dicho que el lóbulo de la oreja no tenía sensibilidad?

La muchacha volvió a tomar impulso.

-Kyoko, N ...

 _¡Cataplum!_ Un dolor muy fuerte recorrió su mejilla. Puso la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica para intentar disminuir su libertad de acción. La sien de ella de inmediato se acopló en un lado de su cráneo, y eso la desasosegaba, Ren estaba seguro de ello.

—Kyoko... ¡Vale ya, cariño! No voy a hacerte daño. Ya basta.

 _Pum... pum... cataplum._ Ren apretó los dientes. Empezaba a creer que sus sesos eran canicas metidas y agitadas en una bolsa. Se mordió la lengua para contener una maldición. Aunque no le entendiera, decir palabrotas frente a una mujer iba en contra de sus principios.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la futilidad de tratar de golpearlo con la cabeza, ella tensó su cuerpo en un último y valeroso esfuerzo por liberarse. Luego, se estremeció con tal fuerza que las vibraciones atravesaron el cuerpo de Ren. De esta forma expresó el terror que sentía con más elocuencia que con palabras.

Ren cerró los ojos, agobiado por una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento. Después de lo que Sho le había hecho, era vergonzoso hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. Sus padres se merecían que les pegasen un tiro, y él también.

—No te haré daño, cariño. Tranquilízate.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo. Luego, relajó los músculos. Ren hubiera querido conocer alguna manera de aliviar sus temores. Pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir ni hacer. Nada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el rítmico bamboleo del carruaje pareció arrullarla hasta dormirla. Estimando que no corría ningún riesgo, Ren se atrevió a erguirse. En el fondo, esperaba que ella volviera a liarse a cabezazos, pero no pasó nada. Mirando la lánguida postración de sus delgados hombros, concluyó que el agotamiento había acabado con toda resistencia.

Examinó la parte posterior de su cabeza inclinada, y no pudo dejar de notar la dulce curva de la nuca allí donde se formaba la raya que dividía su pelo anaranjado. Su piel parecía ser tan suave como la seda. Al recordar el momento en que la vio sentada en el rellano aquel mismo día, sonrió ligeramente.

A pesar de la expresión de desorientación y perplejidad de sus grandes ojos ambar, la chiquilla tenía un rostro precioso.

Un hermoso caparazón vacío, eso era Kyoko. No había manera alguna de que él pudiera establecer con precisión su grado de inteligencia, pero suponía que tenía la mente de una niña de seis años, poco más o menos, y, además, una niña pequeña no muy inteligente. ¡Qué desperdicio! ¡Qué terrible desperdicio!

Arrullado por la calma de la joven y absorto en sus pensamientos, la sujetó con un poco menos de fuerza. De pronto, como si intuyese que se le presentaba una oportunidad de escapar, ella hizo un movimiento brusco y se retorció violentamente entre sus brazos.

Ren forcejeó para restablecer su dominio. Al hacerlo, la mano que la sujetaba por las costillas se movió y tropezó con un seno. Mucho después de apartar la mano, la fugaz impresión de la suavidad femenina seguía abrasándole.

Del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien, dijo alguna vez Sho al hablar de ella; y, ahora que tenía las manos sobre su cuerpo, Ren estaba completamente de acuerdo, aunque muy a su pesar.

Kyoko Mogami seguramente tenía muchas carencias en su cabeza, pero la naturaleza la había compensado con generosidad por esta deficiencia. Ocultas bajo los vestidos informes que solía llevar, las tentadoras curvas de su cuerpo no podían apreciarse a simple vista. No obstante, sí podían apreciarse con el tacto.

En proporción al cuerpo, los pechos no eran tan pequeños como él había pensado en un principio y, a pesar de su embarazo, aún tenía una cintura fina, realzada por sus dulcemente redondeadas caderas. A juzgar por lo que había visto en el recibidor, una camiseta y calzones bombachos eran la única ropa interior que ella solía llevar. Además de las medias, por supuesto. Durante el forcejeo, había notado una liga ciñendo uno de sus muslos. Un muslo muy cálido y suave.

La garganta se le cerró, y un brillo de sudor apareció en su frente. ¡Por Dios! Sólo un despreciable sinvergüenza tendría esos pensamientos con una niña como Kyoko.

Totalmente asqueado consigo mismo, Ren intentó recordar la última vez que había pasado una noche con una prostituta en el pueblo. Entre la primavera y el otoño no tenía mucho tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Por lo general, ni siquiera se percataba de esta privación. Pero era imposible no hacerlo con aquella mujer pegada a él como una etiqueta a una botella.

Sin duda esperando aún poder escapar, Kyoko se retorció de nuevo. Alex estuvo a punto de gruñir. No había suficiente espacio entre ellos ni siquiera para que se moviera una pulga.

Lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo, era mirar por la ventanilla, contemplar el paisaje que pasaba frente a sus ojos y fijar la atención en algo distinto. Árboles. Montañas. Cualquier cosa. Era un sencillo caso del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo.

En el instante mismo en que llegaran a su casa, se la entregaría a la señora Matsunai, la mujer que había contratado. Y, a partir de ese momento, procuraría verla lo menos posible.

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente»,

Como decía el antiguo refrán.


	10. Capitulo 6

Kyoko había visto muchas veces desde la distancia la casa de piedra con tejado de pizarra; pero, intimidada por su tamaño, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse. Con su perfil recortado contra el verde bosque, la casa tenía cuatro pisos, incluyendo el ático, y se encontraba situada en lo alto de una loma cubierta de hierba y cruzada por cercas blancas. El exterior se había librado de tener un aspecto severo gracias a sus abundantes adornos de madera blanca: un porche de columnas con una terraza saliente, postigos en todas las ventanas y volutas a lo largo de los aleros, decoración que Kyoko nunca en su vida había visto en otro lugar.

Muros de piedra con albardillas blancas bordeaban el jardín frontal, y el camino de entrada a la casa estaba marcado con pilares pintados de blanco en la parte superior, que tenían faroles colgando de ellos. ¡Faroles, nada menos! Esto le parecía a Kyoko una completa locura. ¿Luces fuera de la casa? Cuando su padre tenía que salir en medio de la noche, simplemente llevaba consigo una lámpara.

Mientras el carruaje se bamboleaba y se sacudía a lo largo del camino de entrada, ella miraba fijamente la casa a través de una cortina de lágrimas, y su pánico era cada vez más grande. Sus padres la habían regalado... Tan implacable como un puñal, este pensamiento atravesaba insistentemente su cabeza. Sin duda habían dejado de quererla. Porque estaba engordando, supuso. De modo que la habían regalado.

Y a aquel hombre, nada menos.

¡Dios santo! Kyoko tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración, temiendo hacer algún ruido sin querer. El desconocido tenía el látigo de papá. Estaba allí, a su alcance, en el asiento junto a él. Un movimiento incorrecto, y con toda seguridad le pegaría con aquella tira de piel.

Ella ya sabía que éste no era el mismo hombre que le había hecho daño en la cascada. Cuando apareció debajo de ella en el recibidor, pudo mirar detenidamente su rostro. Líneas tenues se abrían en abanico desde los rabillos de los ojos de color caramelo y de pestañas espesas, indicio de que era unos cuantos años mayor que el otro sujeto.

Y le pareció también que sus rasgos dorados por el sol eran un poco más angulosos. Pero, por lo demás, las diferencias entre ellos eran tan leves que apenas se notaban. La misma nariz recta que nacía entre sus cejas leonadas, un contrapunto perfecto para sus pómulos salientes y su mandíbula cuadrada.

El parecido era demasiado marcado para ser una mera coincidencia, esto era indudable. Si no fuese por la diferencia de edades, aquellos dos hombres eran tan parecidos que podrían ser hermanos gemelos. Esto seguramente quería decir que eran parientes cercanos, a lo mejor hermanos. La idea le revolvió el estómago.

Hermanos... Kyoko supuso que los hermanos debían de ser tal y como las hermanas: vivían en la misma casa y tenían muchas similitudes, no sólo en todo lo relacionado con la apariencia física, sino también en muchas otras cosas. Si un hermano era bueno, el otro probablemente también lo fuese. Si un hermano era malo, era muy posible que el otro también lo fuese.

Kyoko, en fin, sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel hombre tenía un pariente cercano, quizá un hermano, que era muy malo. Esto la asustaba muchísimo. Para tratar de sentirse mejor, se repetía insistentemente que él ya le habría hecho daño si así lo hubiese querido. Y, hasta entonces, no había intentado nada. Pero esto no quería decir que no lo hiciese si llegara a apetecerle.

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida. Aterrorizada, ella se quedó mirando fijamente la casa, y le vino a la mente otro pensamiento. Era posible que el otro hombre, el de las cataratas, estuviese allí dentro. Esperándola, tal vez.

El corazón le dio un salto de terror, y miró en torno suyo, buscando la manera de escapar. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía entrar en aquella casa.

Como si él hubiese intuido lo que ella estaba pensando, el desconocido la sujetó con más fuerza.

Kyoko apenas pudo contenerse para no gritar, pero se puso a temblar y sus dientes empezaron a castañetear. Ella no podía oír este sonido, pero pensó que él quizás pudiese. De ser así, sabría cuánto miedo le tenía. Los maltratadores siempre eran más crueles cuando pensaban que ella tenía miedo.

El hombre la agarró por las muñecas con una mano y, con la otra, tomó el asentador de navajas de afeitar y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Antes de que Kyoko pudiese adivinar lo que él pensaba hacer, metió el asentador en su bolsillo, la sujetó contra su pecho y salió del vehículo. Dado que el hombre la estrechaba con fuerza entre los brazos, sus pies colgaban a varios centímetros del suelo.

Pensó en darle otra fuerte patada en las espinillas o en pegarle de nuevo en la boca con la cabeza, pero enseguida desechó esta idea. Ahora que la había llevado hasta allí, no había manera de saber lo que podría hacerle si le provocaba.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo rellena de plumones de ganso, subió con ella las escaleras que conducían a la casa. Luego, sin soltarla, de alguna manera logró abrir la puerta de par en par. Después de dar tres largas zancadas para entrar en el recibidor, se detuvo y dejó que pusiera los pies al suelo.

Puesto que seguía sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de las costillas, Kyoko no pensó en tratar de huir. Aunque lograra escapar, ¿adónde iría? El no tardaría en encontrarla si regresaba a casa.

La vivienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía al verla desde fuera. Muchísimo más grande. Paneles de roble adornaban la parte inferior de las paredes del recibidor. Sobre ellos se levantaba un mural que representaba un paisaje de principios de otoño. A medio camino en dirección al extremo opuesto del recibidor, una reluciente escalera de roble surgía del suelo de baldosas de color marrón rojizo para conducir al primer y el segundo pisos.

Atemorizada, Kyoko se quedó mirando fijamente el mural. Las hojas que caían de los árboles parecían completamente reales, igual que el arroyuelo que serpenteaba perezosamente a través de un bosque de álamos de Virginia.

El centro del mural era un caballo negro encabritado, parecido a los que ella había visto pastando en el campo, con las patas delanteras golpeando el aire, las vistosas crines al viento y la cola ondeando majestuosamente.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. En aquella casa no sería posible hartarse de las lluvias de invierno, pues allí dentro se había creado la sensación de que siempre lucía un día de sol radiante. Al mirar la pintura, casi podía sentir una cálida brisa acariciando sus mejillas.

Sobresaltada, comprendió de pronto que el calor que rozaba su cara era en realidad el aliento del desconocido. Se había inclinado para mirar la expresión de su rostro. La del suyo era de inconfundible orgullo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alex.

Durante un largo rato, Kyoko se quedó mirando su tez morena, plenamente consciente de su estatura y de la anchura de sus hombros. Luego, temblando, apartó bruscamente la mirada y enseguida intentó contener una nueva oleada de pánico.

Un temblor en el pecho del hombre le reveló que él estaba hablando de nuevo y, por la fuerza de las vibraciones, supuso que estaba llamando a alguien. Como ardillas surgiendo de sus madrigueras, un mayordomo y varios empleados domésticos salieron de distintas entradas situadas a lo largo del corredor. Al ver a Kyoko, inclinaron cortésmente las cabezas y se retiraron de nuevo.

Un momento después, una mujer de complexión menuda, vestida de negro, apareció en el rellano del primer piso. Kyoko nunca había visto a nadie parecido a ella. Como un enorme cisne negro abatiéndose sobre una presa, la mujer bajó la sinuosa escalera. Al llegar a la planta baja y dirigirse hacia ellos, abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Kyoko la miró boquiabierta. El único elemento alegre que había en la apariencia de aquella mujer era la punta de su nariz, que estaba roja como un tomate. Llevaba el pelo de color negro recogido tan apretadamente hacia atrás, en un moño sobre su fina nuca.

—De modo que ésta es nuestra pequeña Kyoko. —Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver una dentadura perfecta—. ¡Caramba, caramba! Tiene el pelo completamente enredado, señor Ren. ¿Su madre nunca se lo peina?

Kyoko no pudo ver el rostro del hombre para saber qué respondía, pero sintió la vibración de su voz repiqueteando sobre sus omoplatos. La mujer lo había llamado señor Ren. Guardó este nombre en la memoria.

La mujer sonrió al oír la respuesta.

—Ah, bueno, no importa. Yo la arreglaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia Kyoko y tendiéndole su mano gruesa, dijo—: Soy la señora Matsunai, tu cuidadora. Nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien tú y yo. Estoy segura.

Kyoko casi agradeció la sólida presencia del cuerpo del hombre detrás de ella, al tiempo que retrocedía ante la mano de la mujer. Su sonrisa era bastante cordial, y parecía ser una persona amable. Pero había algo en ella que ponía nerviosa a Kyoko. Sus ojos, concluyó. Sin señal alguna de calidez, brillaban como pulidas esquirlas de piedra negra.

Ren agarró a Kyoko de los hombros con firmeza. Ella sintió su pecho retumbando de nuevo. Acto seguido, la entregó a la señora Matsunai. Al principio, Kyoko sintió alivio de escapar de sus garras. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La mujer la cogió del brazo con fuerza, para obligarla a subir la escalera y atravesar el corredor. Kyoko esperaba que en cualquier momento se abriera una de aquellas puertas cerradas y el hombre que la agredió saliera de un salto. Puesto que no podía oír, sólo contaba con sus ojos para ponerla sobre aviso.

Se sobresaltaba cada vez que veía una sombra, lo que hizo que la señora Matsunai la agarrara del brazo con más fuerza.

La mujer la condujo a un dormitorio que parecía haber sido la habitación de los niños en otros tiempos. En un rincón se encontraba un caballito balancín de madera, que había perdido su color y estaba totalmente desgastado en ciertas partes. Entre dos de las paredes interiores se hallaba un armario estropeado, pero que aún se podía usar, una cómoda a juego y una cama con cuatro columnas de madera tallada. En la tercera pared había una enorme chimenea de piedra.

Sólo una ventana dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Frente a ella, se encontraba una mesa con pie central, llena de marcas, donde ella suponía que los pequeños ocupantes de la habitación habían recibido sus clases en otro tiempo.

Poco después de que la señora Matsunai y ella entraran en la habitación, un hombre enjuto y nervudo, vestido con un uniforme de trabajo, llegó con uno de los baúles de Kyoko. Unos pocos minutos después, volvió a entrar jadeando a causa del esfuerzo con el otro baúl sobre uno de sus hombros.

Inmediatamente después de que se marchara, la señora Matsunai cerró la puerta de roble, dejó caer la llave en el bolsillo de su falda y empezó a examinar las cosas de Kyoko. Una vez que encontró un cepillo y una cinta para el pelo, le hizo señas a Kyoko para que se sentara en una de las sillas de respaldo recto que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le decía, Kyoko se sentó para dejar que aquella mujer le cepillara el pelo. Después de terminar de desenredárselo, emprendió la tarea de trenzar la larga cabellera de Kyoko, tirando de los mechones y retorciéndolos hasta que la chica sintió como si el pelo de sus sienes estuviese a punto de salírsele del cuero cabelludo.

Al ver su mirada suplicante, la señora Matsunai esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Nos llevaremos bien, chiquilla. Muy bien. —Hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo—. Pero no me pongas a prueba. No tengo paciencia para las tonterías.

Kyoko se aferró con sus manos temblorosas a los bordes de la silla.

—Siéntate bien. Cuando haya terminado de deshacer tus baúles, tocaré la campana para que nos traigan la comida.

Kyoko no quería comer. Era lo que menos quería hacer. Su único deseo era salir de aquel lugar y, para poder hacerlo, tenía que adelgazar, volverse flaca para que sus padres quisieran que regresase a casa.

Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se quedó mirando a la mujer, mientras ésta sacaba todas sus cosas de los baúles y las guardaba en la cómoda y el armario. El verla trabajar le hizo entender a Kyoko que el señor Ren planeaba tenerla allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. La pregunta era por qué. Las posibles respuestas hicieron que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Con el miedo reavivado por los pensamientos que la acosaban, echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada con llave y luego a la ventana. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que había barrotes de hierro al otro lado de los cristales. A las ventanas de las habitaciones de los niños que se encontraban en los pisos superiores por lo general se les ponían barras, para impedir que los pequeños se cayeran en un descuido. Pero ella no era una niña.

Si el señor Ren no tenía la intención de hacerle nada horrible, ¿por qué querría encerrarla? Tal y como prometió, la señora Matsunai tocó la campana para que les trajeran la comida en cuanto terminó de deshacer los baúles.

Cuando una criada les llevó las bandejas, la menuda mujer se sentó a la mesa y se abstrajo tanto en su plato de rosbif en lonchas, verduras y pan recién hecho que tardó unos cuantos minutos en advertir que Kyoko no estaba comiendo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se limpió las comisuras de la boca, dejó su arrugada servilleta de lino junto al plato y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Qué fastidio! Nadie me dijo que no podías comer sola. Sólo yo tengo la suerte de conseguir un trabajo que consiste en cuidar a una idiota.

La mujer pinchó un trozo de carne con el tenedor y trató de embutirlo en la boca de Kyoko.

—Tienes que comer, chiquilla. Si no lo haces, vas a caer enferma, y eso no será bueno para mí. ¿Entiendes? No puedo perder este puesto.

Normalmente, Kyoko habría sentido compasión por aquella mujer. Los criados de sus padres también necesitaban sus trabajos y, por lo que les había llegado a entender, sabía que no era fácil encontrar un empleo. Pero en aquel caso, no podía permitirse ser caritativa. Pasase lo que pasase, tenía que adelgazar. Y debía hacerlo rápido.

Cuando, después de empujar suavemente el tenedor contra su boca, Kyoko se negó a abrirla, los ojos de la señora Matsunai despidieron un brillo maligno, y la pinchó con el cubierto. Kyoko parpadeó, al principio de dolor, luego de incredulidad. Uno de los dientes del instrumento le perforó el labio. Podía sentir las gotas de sangre corriendo por su barbilla.

—Lo que me gusta de los idiotas, chiquilla, es que no pueden andar contando chismes. Si Tsuruga Ren nota que te ha pasado algo, le diré que tú misma te hiciste daño. —Arqueando una negra ceja, añadió—: No te portarás como una niña difícil. Conmigo, no. ¿Entiendes?

Kyoko entendió perfectamente. Aquella mujer era tan despiadada como bella.

La rebelión, por lo general, era algo completamente ajeno a su naturaleza; pero aquélla no había sido una mañana cualquiera. En un lapso de dos horas, su madre la había engañado, su padre la había traicionado y un hombre que le daba mucho miedo la había tratado mal. ¿Y ahora la pinchaban con un tenedor? Una horrorosa sensación febril se adueñó de ella. A menos que pudiera coger el otro tenedor y pinchara con él a la mujer, había muy poco que pudiera hacer, salvo resignarse al maltrato.

Y esto era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Nada de lo que hicieran aquella mujer o Ren la iba a hacer comer. Nada.

Cuando otro pinchazo con el tenedor no animó a Kyoko a abrir la boca, la señora Matsunai optó por otras formas de persuasión que su patrón no notaría con tanta facilidad. La tiró del pelo, le pegó con fuerza en la espalda y luego recurrió a pellizcarla en lugares en los que la ropa ocultaría los moretones resultantes.

Kyoko permaneció sentada mientras aguantaba toda la tortura, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada y con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Poco antes del amanecer del día siguiente, Kyoko se bajó sigilosamente de la cama y atravesó la habitación andando de puntillas. Hacía un gesto de dolor cada vez que sentía una tabla del suelo ceder bajo su peso. Una de las desventajas de ser sorda, entre muchas otras, era que resultaba muy difícil moverse a hurtadillas. No podía saber con precisión si estaba haciendo ruido. Eso era terriblemente molesto, especialmente cuando anhelaba hacer algo y tenía miedo de que la castigaran si llegaban a cogerla desprevenida.

Como podría suceder en aquel instante...

Al llegar a la ventana, Kyoko apartó la mesa con cuidado. Vio que había espacio suficiente frente a la ventana de guillotina, quitó el cerrojo y apoyó las bases de sus manos en el travesaño. Sin hacer ruido, Kyoko, sin hacer ruido.

Olvidando momentáneamente la herida que le había causado el tenedor el día anterior, se mordió el labio inferior. Al sentir un fuerte dolor, optó por morder, mejor, la parte interior de su mejilla. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero según su experiencia, para hacer algo perfectamente bien, tenía que hacer algún gesto con la boca, y morder la parte interior de su mejilla parecía funcionar a las mil maravillas.

Lentamente, abrió la ventana. Lo hizo aterrada, temiendo incluso respirar. Sólo podía esperar que Ren fuese uno de esos tipos quisquillosos que mantenía las puertas y ventanas de su casa bien lubricadas. Si no, lo más probable era que estuviese haciendo ruido suficiente como para despertar a los muertos

Pero los muertos no eran los que le preocupaban. Era a la señora Matsunai a quien no quería despertar. Antes de irse a acostar la noche anterior, la muy desconsiderada la había atado a la cama; con tiras de lino, nada menos. Por las cosas que le había dicho, Kyoko sabía que esa mujer creía que ella era una completa idiota. Y quizá lo fuese.

Pero incluso un bobo tenía la capacidad suficiente para desatar nudos.

El aire fresco entró a través de los barrotes de hierro, pegando el camisón de céfiro de Kyoko a su cuerpo. Antes de que se permitiera relajarse, estuvo atenta a ver si «oía» algún movimiento proveniente del cuarto contiguo. Nada. No sintió pasos vibrando en el suelo. Ni cosquilleos en su nuca. Nada. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. La señora seguía durmiendo.

Agarrando los barrotes con fuerza y dejando que sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de éstos, Kyoko se arrodilló en el suelo de madera. Hizo caso omiso de la arenilla que arañaba su rodilla descubierta y fijó la vista en el cielo. El amanecer. Para ella, ésta era la parte más hermosa del día y, a menos que estuviese enferma, lo cual rara vez sucedía, nunca perdía la oportunidad de contemplarlo.

En aquel instante el cielo estaba de un azul negruzco, como a altas horas de la noche; pero supo por el apagado brillo de las estrellas que ya casi iba a despuntar el día.

Este espectáculo nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Quedándose sin respiración, vio una grieta de color rosa zigzaguear a través del horizonte. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, gloriosos rayos de luz emanaron de ella, dándole a todo lo que tocaban una luminosidad mágica. Cuando las montañas se hicieron visibles, sus picos estaban envueltos en una bruma del color de los pétalos de una pálida rosa. Luego, como una sonrisa que poco a poco se fuera volviendo radiante, los rayos de luz que hendían el cielo empezaron a adquirir un color dorado brillante.

Extasiada, Kyoko apretó con fuerza los barrotes de hierro, pensando que, en lugar de la música, Dios le había dado los amaneceres. Aun sorda, podía oír la canción en su corazón; y no por ello era menos conmovedora. Bella música hecha de luz.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y recordó todos los sonidos que generalmente llegaban con el alba: el canto de un gallo, las estridentes explosiones de los pajarillos, el ladrido distante de un perro, el susurro de la brisa matutina al repuntar. Ya nunca más podría gozar de esos sonidos. No obstante, los había guardado en su memoria. Eran suyos, y podía recordarlos y disfrutar de ellos cada vez que quisiera.

Al abrir los ojos, un movimiento en el jardín que estaba debajo de ella atrajo su atención. Su mirada se centró en un destello dorado que rivalizaba con el de los rayos de sol: el pelo de Ren. Sabía con absoluta certeza que era él por su manera de andar, por las zancadas largas y seguras, que hacían sobresalir los músculos de sus muslos y tensaban la tela de color amarillento de los pantalones de montar.

Dado que se estaba moviendo junto a la casa, ella podía verlo de frente. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón, con las mangas remangadas sobre sus gruesos brazos, la parte delantera completamente abierta y los faldones sueltos alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

Kyoko nunca había visto el pecho desnudo de un hombre, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosa fascinación. En lugar de pálidos senos con puntas rosadas como los suyos, él tenía unas tetillas doradas por el sol, que no sólo parecían firmes, sino que además se tensaban de forma peculiar cuando se movía. En el centro de cada una de ellas había una mancha marrón del tamaño de una moneda de cobre. Al mirar detenidamente, vio que también tenía pelo de color dorado en su pecho. Corto y de aspecto afelpado, estaba segura de que debía de picar. El vello llegaba hasta el ombligo, luego se estrechaba para formar una línea que desaparecía debajo del cinturón.

Cuando pasó justo debajo de la ventana, lo que le permitió observarlo por detrás, él empezó a quitarse la camisa. Estirando el cuello, vio con gran asombro cómo enrollaba la camisa de algodón alrededor del puño de su mano. De un extremo a otro de su espalda, bajo la piel bronceada que brillaba como si le hubiesen frotado aceite, los músculos se movían, sobresaliendo en ciertos lugares y aplanándose en otros.

Salió del jardín para dirigirse a una pequeña edificación anexa, que se encontraba cerca de las caballerizas. Junto a ella había una bomba de agua oxidada, cuyo pitorro se encontraba sobre un palanganero desgastado. Después de tirar su camisa sobre un vallado cercano, movió la manivela de la bomba hasta que el agua empezó a salir a borbotones. Luego, metió la cabeza y los hombros bajo el chorro.

Kyoko se estremeció, imaginando cuan fría debía de estar el agua. Se enderezó, se sacudió como un mapache mojado y se restregó los ojos para secarse.

El pelo le quedó como si alguien se lo hubiera removido con un batidor. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír ante el aspecto tan ridículo que tenía. Pero Ren remedió la situación pasándose los dedos por su oscurecido pelo. Con el torso superior brillando aún debido a las gotitas de agua, cogió la camisa y se la puso de nuevo. Por lo visto, no le importaba que el algodón absorbiera el agua y se pegara a él como una segunda piel.

Fascinada, Kyoko lo vio apoyar una mano sobre la cerca y saltarla sin esfuerzo aparente. Había un caballo castaño dentro del cercado. Cuando la bestia lo vio, sacudió la cabeza y golpeó la tierra repetidamente con el casco de una pata delantera. Ren se acercó lentamente al animal. Cuando estuvo aproximadamente a tres metros de él, el caballo giró sobre las patas traseras y se alejó al galope. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Alex lo siguió. Una vez más, cuando estaba a punto de salvar la distancia que lo separaba del animal, éste se puso a galopar.

Ren intentó acercarse una y otra vez. Todas las simpatías de Kyoko estaban con el caballo. Mientras el hombre procuraba ahorrar energía, el animal se escapaba al galope constantemente e, impulsado por el pánico, daba vueltas innecesarias alrededor del cercado. Poco tiempo después, el pelaje le brillaba por el sudor y respiraba aguadamente a causa del agotamiento.

Kyoko comprendió que Ren pensaba seguir acercándose al caballo hasta que éste se quedara sin fuerzas para huir de él. La pobre bestia también pareció comprender esto y lo miraba con recelo. Su cuerpo era presa de temblores causados por el esfuerzo excesivo.

A Kyoko le pareció que se trataba de un juego cruel y, al verlo someter al animal a tan dura prueba, se reafirmó en la idea de que no era un hombre bueno.

Tras tener este pensamiento, a Kyoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó de una manera tan repentina que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Dio la espalda a la ventana, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada con llave.

Detrás de ella, la luz del sol entraba a través de la ventana, dibujando en el suelo las largas líneas de los barrotes de hierro. Atrapada. Así era como se sentía.

Quizá fuesen simplemente los recuerdos de aquel día en las cataratas ganándole la batalla, pero casi podía ver a Ren entrando en su habitación y acosándola, tal y como había hecho con el caballo, con esa misma implacable determinación, hasta que estuviese demasiado agotada para seguir huyendo de él.

Incapaz de contenerse, volvió a echar un vistazo a la ventana. A través de los barrotes, vio que lo inevitable finalmente había ocurrido. El caballo estaba acorralado en un rincón del cercado, temblando, pero ya sin poder oponerse a que la mano de su amo tocara su cuerpo.


	11. Capitulo 7

Durante el resto del día y los dos siguientes, Ren evitó deliberadamente subir a la habitación de los niños. No obstante, todos los días se reunía con la señora Matsunai para que lo pusiera al corriente de los progresos de Kyoko.

Saena Mogami les hizo una visita y, tras permanecer allí largo tiempo, pareció quedar satisfecha con las referencias y el rendimiento de la cuidadora.

La señora Matsunai, una amable mujer de joven edad, había llegado a su casa con cartas de recomendación llenas de alabanzas y parecía ser la personificación de la eficiencia. Contó a Ren que Kyoko se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nueva rutina, y que no debía preocuparse lo más mínimo por su bienestar. A partir de aquel momento, le dijo, eso era asunto suyo.

Ren estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que la mujer se las arreglara sola. No podía olvidar su reacción física en el carruaje ante la presencia de Kyoko, y tampoco podía perdonarse a sí mismo por ello. Cuanto más lejos estuviese de la joven, mejor.

Afortunadamente, la suya era una vieja casona llena de recovecos y, tal y como había predicho el doctor Lory, la presencia de Kyoko en aquel lugar podía pasar prácticamente inadvertida.

Ren siguió con su rutina habitual: trabajaba durante el día en las caballerizas, en los campos o en la cantera, y pasaba las noches haciendo cuentas o descansando en el estudio.

La tercera noche, él acababa de arrellanarse en su silla favorita con una copa de coñac y un número reciente del _Morning Oregonian_ de Portland, cuando un chillido desgarrador retumbó en la habitación. Enseguida se enderezó en su asiento y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Poco después se oyeron unos gritos.

Ren soltó una maldición y salió corriendo al pasillo, donde chocó con Kanae, su ama de llaves, quien también se había alarmado al oír aquel escándalo. Después de recobrar el equilibrio con algo de dificultad, los dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. En el ascenso, Ren le sacó una ventaja considerable a la mujer.

Kanae, delgada y de piernas largas, aunque no acostumbrada al ejercicio, iba jadeando detrás de él. Cuando Ren llegó a la habitación de los niños, encontró que la habían cerrado con llave por dentro.

Golpeó con fuerza el grueso panel de roble.

—¡Señora Matsunai! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Ayúdeme! —La mujer parecía desesperada—. ¡Ay, Dios, ten piedad! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

—¡Jesús, María y José! —Kanae se persignó, horrorizada.

Ren la hizo a un lado a empujones. Echándose un poco hacia atrás, le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. La gruesa tabla de roble se mantuvo firme. Espoleado por los gritos procedentes de la habitación, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y embistió con todo su peso con el hombro contra la puerta. Tras el impacto, rebotó hacia atrás con tal violencia que prácticamente se estrelló contra la pared.

—¡Joder!

Kanae se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Al parecer, se había armado la de Dios es Cristo. Ren miró la puerta con denodada resolución. Toda la vida había oído historias de hombres que echaban abajo puertas a patadas, y él era más corpulento que la mayoría. Tenía que haber un truco para conseguirlo. Centrando toda su atención en el pomo de la puerta, retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la pared que se encontraba detrás de él, dio dos pasos para coger impulso y plantó el pie justo debajo de la cerradura de latón.

La estructura de madera se astilló, la puerta cedió y Ren entró en la habitación de los niños corriendo y tambaleándose. Sin dejar de dar tumbos, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la señora Matsunai y Kyoko, quienes parecían estar enzarzadas en un combate mortal.

Tal era la confusión de aquellos cuerpos retorcidos, que Ren tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos. Kyoko, la dócil criaturilla que según el doctor Lory nunca le causaría problemas, tenía los dientes clavados en el dedo de la señora Matsunai.

Por lo visto, tenía la intención de liberar a la mujer de esa parte accesoria de su cuerpo. La cuidadora, dando saltos de dolor, golpeaba a su atacante en la cabeza y en los hombros para intentar soltarse. Antes de que Ren pudiese intervenir, la mujer decidió que los golpes simples no servían de nada y recurrió a los puños.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ren.

Entró en la refriega, sin saber muy bien a quién debía salvar, si a Kyoko, que estaba siendo aporreada, o a la señora Matsunai, que corría peligro de perder una parte de su cuerpo.

Poco después, cayó vagamente en la cuenta de que Kanae estaba participando en la pelea un poco desde fuera, por así decirlo: agarraba ropas por un lado, brazos y pelos por el otro, y su fuerte acento aumentaba el barullo reinante. Siguió, entonces, una pelea entre cuatro personas: Kyoko y la señora Matunai, entrelazadas en un peligroso abrazo, y Ren y Kanae intentando separarlas sin mucho éxito. Justo en el momento en que Alex finalmente lograba abrir las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas de Kyoko, la desesperada señora Matsunai erró el blanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz a él.

—¡Pequeña zorra!

—¡Un momento! —Ren pareció cambiar de actitud de repente—. No permitiré que hable usted de esa manera. —Intentó limpiarse la sangre que le caía sobre el labio superior—. ¿Qué demonios indujo a la chica a morderle? —Vio que Kyoko había huido al otro extremo de la habitación, donde se acurrucó en el suelo con la espalda apretada contra la pared. El dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la cuidadora—: Y bien, ¿qué me dice?

—¡Nada la indujo a hacerlo! Me agredió sin ninguna provocación por mi parte.

Ren se limpió la cara de nuevo y observó a la menuda mujer. Su instinto le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Exactamente cómo llegó su dedo a la boca de Kyoko?

—Me mordió, sin más.

Dada su propia experiencia con Kyoko, a Ren no le costaba creer lo del mordisco, pero le parecía muy extraño que le hubiese mordido un dedo en lugar de una parte más accesible del cuerpo.

—¿Qué hizo usted? ¿Acaso le dio el dedo para complacerla? Lo siento, señora Matsunai, pero me parece que hay algo muy raro en todo este asunto.

—¡Yo le estaba dando de comer! Eso es todo. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero creo que ése es uno de mis deberes. Y, mientras lo estaba haciendo, ¡esa pequeña zorra me mordió!

Ren no perdía los estribos con mucha frecuencia, pero también era poco frecuente que alguien le hiciera sangrar por la nariz.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señora, o de lo contrario la despediré sin darle referencias.

—¿Despedirme? ¿Sin darme referencias? Tengo varias cartas de recomendación, señor, como usted bien sabe, y, si no son suficientes, puedo escribir otras. Siempre hay tontos como usted que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de verificar su autenticidad.

Atónito, Ren la miró fijamente. Luego, hizo un gesto de dolido estupor, pues sin lugar a dudas era cierto que había sido un tonto. Por falta de tiempo, no había verificado la autenticidad de las referencias de aquella mujer.

Ella soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¿Quién le dice que yo quiero seguir trabajando aquí? ¡Esa chica está loca! Nunca encontrará a una persona que cuide de ella. Recuerde mis palabras, señor. Yo estaba tratando de obligarla a comer. Nada más. Se ha estado negando a tomar sus alimentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se muriera de hambre?

—Si estaba usted teniendo problemas con Annie, debió hablar conmigo. Ha dejado que la situación se le vaya de las manos, y no tengo más remedio que despedirla. No puedo permitir que una persona que trabaja para mí golpee a mi esposa, independientemente de cuál haya sido el motivo.

—¿Su esposa? ¡Ja, ja! Y, en cuanto al trabajo, renuncio con mucho gusto, y regresaré al pueblo andando, con tal de no pasar una noche más en esta casa.

—Eso no será necesario. Yo me encargaré de conseguirle un carruaje que la lleve. —Ren sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, lo puso sobre su sangrante nariz y miró a Kanae—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de la chica mientras yo bajo a resolver este asunto?

Con su pelo negro entrecano brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara, en contraste con su rostro pálido, Kanae lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre a Kyoko. Luego, enderezó su esbelto cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señor. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

Ren deseó poder tener la misma seguridad. No le gustaba dejar que Kanae se las arreglara sola, pero no veía otra alternativa. Hizo una señal a la señora Matsunai para que lo precediera y salió de la habitación.

Ren acababa de dejar a la señora Matsunai en el carruaje y se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían a la casa, cuando Kanae apareció en la entrada. El perfil de su ancho cuerpo se recortaba contra la luz que salía del recibidor. Con las manos en las caderas, la mujer miró fijamente el vehículo que salía.

—Es una fortuna que se haya marchado. Ésa es la pura realidad. Yo la habría hecho pedazos con mis propias manos. ¡No le quepa la menor duda!

Desde que su madre murió cuando él tenía tres años de edad, Alex consideraba a Kanae, con sus bondadosos ojos castaños, como un familiar más que como un ama de llaves. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan furiosa. Con sus grandes senos y su vestido azul oscuro con mandil blanco, le recordaba a una goleta a la que un viento muy fuerte estuviera hinchando las gavias.

Al llegar al porche, él miró larga y fijamente su rostro, intentando en vano interpretar su enigmática expresión. Cuando la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, Kanae podía ser muy insolente, de ello no cabía duda alguna. Ren sólo podía agradecer que la señora Matsunai se hubiera marchado de una vez.

—A mí tampoco me agradó mucho la manera en que esa mujer manejó la situación —reconoció Ren—. Era completamente innecesario que le diera puñetazos a Kyoko. Pero supongo que es posible que la histeria no le haya permitido darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kanae cruzó sus gruesos brazos.

—¡Qué histeria ni qué ocho cuartos! Esa asquerosa mujer fue muy cruel con la pobre chica.

Kanae tenía un carácter excitable y muchas veces reaccionaba de forma exagerada. Ren no pudo menos que pensar que eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—La señora Matsunai se comportó de manera indebida, Kanae, pero creo que la palabra cruel es un poco fuerte. Kyoko estuvo a punto de dejarla sin un dedo.

—¡Fue muy cruel! Me horroriza que en esta casa se hayan permitido tales abusos. Me horroriza profundamente.

—Reconozco que ha sido una escena muy desagradable, pero no la convirtamos en algo peor de lo que realmente fue.

—¿Peor de lo que realmente fue? Esa mujer es un demonio. ¿Cómo es posible que usted no haya verificado la autenticidad de sus referencias? No puedo creer que haya sido tan descuidado.

Este ataque lo cogió desprevenido y no pudo responder enseguida. Cuando finalmente habló, su tono de voz era defensivo.

—Como recordarás, yo necesitaba una mujer que cuidara a Kyoko con suma urgencia. No había tiempo para mantener correspondencia con sus anteriores patrones. Parecía una mujer bastante respetable y bondadosa.

—¿Bondadosa? Yo no le confiaría a esa bruja ni el cuidado de un perro callejero. Una cuidadora, ¿dice usted? Lo que realmente quería era una carcelera, y cualquier persona le habría servido, con tal de que mantuviera a la chica tranquila y que usted no tuviera que toparse con ella hasta que el bebé naciera.

—Kanae, sabes que eso no es...

—A usted le importan más sus yeguas. Ha verificado la autenticidad de las referencias hasta del más humilde mozo de cuadra que trabaja aquí. Dios nos libre de que uno de sus malditos caballos se haga daño.

—Yo pensaba que la mujer era competente, Kanae

.

—Pero no se cercioró. Y eso es lo vergonzoso. —Le hizo un gesto admonitorio colocándole el dedo bajo su nariz—. Yo le dije desde un principio que nada bueno saldría de todo esto. Débil mental o no, esa chica no es un animal reproductor que sus padres y usted pueden llevar de aquí para allá a su antojo. Es un pecado contra Dios y todo lo que hay de sagrado en el mundo.

El se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Calmémonos un poco, ¿vale?

—Lo que usted realmente quiere decir es que yo debo calmarme. Bueno, pues no me siento muy tranquila que digamos. Si usted aún fuese un chaval que llevara pantalones cortos, le pegaría en el trasero con una vara de nogal americano por lo que ha hecho.

En opinión de Ren, bailar al son de una vara de nogal americano habría sido menos hiriente que oír las palabras de Kanae.

—Cometí un error, Kanae. No lo niego. Pero sabes que fue sin querer.

—El camino del infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones.

—Sí, bueno... Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Me cercioraré de que la próxima cuidadora tenga buen carácter.

—¿La próxima? ¿Por qué no deja mejor que la chica se quede en una de las caballerizas?

—Al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Ren, la furibunda Kanae prosiguió—: Bueno, de esa manera ella no sería una molestia para usted. Cuando se ponga de parto, puede pedirle a Yashiro que la asista, tal y como lo hace con todas las potrancas. Usted tendrá a su heredero, y podrá enviar a Kyoko a casa. Todos quedarán contentos, menos la chica. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que en esencia tiene usted pensado hacer en cualquier caso? ¿Para qué tratar de disimularlo contratando a una cuidadora?

Alex se enfadó.

—Ya basta. Ésta es una situación muy difícil, es verdad, y ojalá nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de esto. Pero sucedió, la chica está embarazada, y yo he intentado solucionar el problema lo mejor posible. ¿Qué más esperas que haga?

—¿Que sea usted un esposo para esa chica? —sugirió ella con un sarcasmo cáustico. —

Además de eso.

—Bueno, pues, aparte de esto, no estaría mal que le prestara un poco más de atención a la pequeña. ¡Esa mujer que usted contrató ha estado tratando de embutirle la comida por la garganta! Es así como su dedo llegó a la boca de Annie. Si me lo pregunta, esa mujer merecía que se lo arrancaran de un tajo.

—¡Embutirle la comida por la garganta!

—Ren estaba asombrado.

—Y eso no es todo. Pellizcaba a esa pobre criaturilla en todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que me acuerdo... —Se contuvo con un suspiro tembloroso—. Bueno, las palabras no pueden describir mi enfado. La chica tiene tantos moretones, que parece una tela con diseño de lunares. Todo bajo su vestido, por supuesto, donde nadie puede verlos. Debería usted echarle un vistazo a su espalda, donde esa horrible mujer la ha estado golpeando.

—¿Moretones? —A Ren se le encogió el corazón—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Le ha hecho mucho daño?

Empezó a dar unos pasos delante de Kanae, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

—No corra a su habitación como una paja arrastrada por un fuerte viento. Asustará a la chica.

Consciente de que ella tenía razón, Ren se liberó de su mano, pero no volvió a tratar de entrar en la casa.

Un largo silencio cayó entre ellos, y durante este tiempo Kanae hizo un esfuerzo evidente por calmarse. Cuando Ren sintió que ella había recobrado al menos un poco de compostura, dijo:

—¿Debo pedirle a Yashiro que vaya a buscar al doctor Lory?

—No, no creo que necesite un médico. Yo puedo ocuparme de ella. Pero hay otro pequeño problema que tiene usted que resolver.

—¿De qué se trata?

—La razón por la cual se ha estado negando a comer es que cree que está engordando. Tiene que hacerle entender de alguna manera que es un bebé el que le está haciendo crecer la cintura, no el exceso de comida.

Ren observó los rasgos torneados de su ama de llaves.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Kyoko piensa?

—Bueno, Kyoko me ha dicho todas estas cosas, desde luego.

—La chica no puede hablar. Kanae alzó la barbilla.

—No como nosotros, eso es indiscutible. Pero puede hacerse entender si se le insiste un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Suba conmigo y compruébelo usted mismo.

Tras decir estas palabras, ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras, hablando para sí con enfado a lo largo de todo el camino.

Atento a no asustar a Kyoko, Ren entró en su dormitorio después de Kanae. Oculta aún en el oscuro rincón, la chica se encontraba sentada con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas, con el vestido azul cubriéndole pudorosamente los tobillos.

Aparentemente agotada, descansaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Para poder ver mejor, Ren encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche antes de atravesar la habitación para acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la muchacha se enderezó y fijó en él una mirada de desconcierto y recelo. En lo más profundo de sus ojos ambar, él leyó varios sentimientos: miedo, una cantidad nada desdeñable de desconfianza y una penosa desesperación.

¡Dios santo! La había llevado a su casa para darle su protección. ¡Y qué bien lo estaba haciendo! La habían pellizcado en todo el cuerpo, le habían dado puñetazos y sabe Dios qué otras cosas. No era de extrañar que lo mirara de la manera en que lo hacía.

Agachándose frente a ella, la observó durante un momento. Buscaba cuidadosamente señales de abusos, pero no pudo ver ninguna. Aparte del hecho de que había perdido un poco de peso, lo cual mal podía permitirse hacer, parecía estar limpia y sana. Su pelo naranja estaba recogido con trenzas muy bien cuidadas, que le caían hasta las caderas.

—Kanae me dice que la señora Matsunai te ha estado tratando muy mal, Kyoko, ¿te gustaría hablarme de ello?

En respuesta, ella le lanzó su habitual mirada de perplejidad, clavando los ojos en su boca. Ren tuvo la sensación de que daría igual hablarle en griego. Era evidente que la chica no entendía siquiera las frases más sencillas. Que hubiera logrado comunicarse con Kanae de alguna manera parecía completamente increíble. No obstante, él sabía bien que su ama de llaves nunca mentía.

Resuelto a ver los cardenales de la joven, extendió la mano para intentar apartar ligeramente el cuello de su vestido. Cuando él hizo este movimiento, la joven se apretujó más contra la pared. El miedo hizo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Sosteniendo la mano en el aire, Ren cerró el puño en señal de frustración. A pesar de que sus capacidades mentales parecían ser muy limitadas, estaba claro que ella no tenía ninguna dificultad en recordar lo que Sho le había hecho y que creía que él podría hacerle lo mismo.

Miró a Kanae, que se había hecho a un lado, y negó con la cabeza.

—Es inútil. Tendré que confiar en tu palabra. ¿Estás segura de que no debo hacer llamar al doctor Lory?

—Como ya le he dicho, yo puedo ocuparme de los golpes. —Kanae hacía esfuerzos para no llorar—. Lo que me molesta, señor, es que usted no parece creer lo que le he contado. Ella me enseñó cómo esa mujer le embutía la comida en la garganta, créame. Y me dijo que piensa que se está poniendo muy gorda.

Ren se levantó y se alejó de Kyoko para apoyar un hombro contra la pared.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Kanae le lanzó una mirada glacial y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa para coger el plato de comida de Kyoko. Tras levantar con el tenedor una patata fría, volvió sobre sus pasos, sonriendo a la joven de oreja a oreja.

—Anda, cariño, sé una buena chica y come un poco. Hazlo por Kanae.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, y ese simple gesto asombró a Alex. Parecía entender lo que Kanae le había dicho.

—Pero tienes que comer, cariño. Enfermarás si no lo haces. —Intentaba convencerla con zalamerías—. Sólo un bocado, anda, compláceme.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza de nuevo y dirigió una mirada de recelo hacia Ren. Luego, hinchó las mejillas e intentó, sin mucho éxito, doblar su barbilla. Si bien estaba demasiado delgada para parecer una mujer gorda, hiciese las muecas que hiciese, el mensaje era claro. Ren la miró boquiabierto.

—¡Dios mío!

Sin apartar la vista de Kyoko, Kanae siguió hablándole con el tenedor extendido.

—Eres una buena chica. Come un poco para complacer a Kanae.

Cada vez más nerviosa, Kyoko estiró las piernas y se llevó las manos a la cintura para darle palmaditas a su vientre. Luego, como si tuviera un cubierto invisible, fingió meter comida a su boca y masticar. Después, volvió a hinchar las mejillas y a negar con la cabeza.

Haciendo un movimiento con el tenedor en señal de victoria, que estuvo a punto de lanzar las patatas por el aire, Kanae se volvió hacia Ren.

—¿Se da usted cuenta?

Ren se apartó de la pared bruscamente. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras miraba a la joven que estaba frente a él. Durante un instante que se hizo eterno, no pudo poner las ideas en orden para pronunciar palabra. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sólo logró repetir lo que acababa de exclamar.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué le había dicho? —Kanae tenía ahora aire de suficiencia—. Si eso no es hacerse entender, entonces dígame usted qué es.

—Kanae... —dijo Ren en voz muy baja—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa? El hecho de que ella pueda establecer una correlación entre comer y subir de peso... bueno, pues es totalmente increíble. Quiere decir que en realidad debe tener capacidad de razonamiento.

—¿No es tan tonta como usted creía, eh, señor? Vaya, cuando uno empieza a pensar en todo esto, se le embrolla la cabeza. —Volvió la espalda a Kyoko para llevar el plato a la mesa—. Si ella puede entender este tipo de cosas, uno tiene que preguntarse qué más puede entender. O sentir. Me pregunto si echará de menos a su bebé cuando usted se lo arrebate de los brazos.

Una espantosa sensación de debilidad se adueñó de las piernas de Ren. Sin poder recuperarse aún de la sorpresa, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a su cruz. No, no era su cruz, era su esposa. Su esposa embarazada, a quien su hermano había violado y con quien él se había casado. Con el fin de quitarle a su hijo.

Un animal reproductor, la había llamado Kanae. Un objeto sin inteligencia que sus padres y él podían llevar de un lugar a otro. Este pensamiento le asqueó tanto que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dios mío, Kanae, ¿qué he hecho?

Un pesado silencio se asentó en la habitación. Finalmente, Kanae sentenció.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, señor. Lo que importa ahora es lo que haga a partir de este momento.


	12. Capitulo 8

Andaba últimamente atribulado por lo que acababa de descubrir, Ren hizo una visita a los padres de Kyoko a la mañana siguiente. Después de que lo hicieran pasar al salón, se sentó en un sillón de orejas cerca de la chimenea, para quedar frente a Saena y el juez, quienes se encontraban sentados en el sofá de crin de caballo.

Sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni por dónde empezar, Ren apretó los puños y observó atentamente la alfombrilla con estampados de rosas, para intentar poner en orden sus ideas, lo que en aquel momento parecía una misión casi imposible.

Al final, decidió que contárselo todo sin rodeos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y les narró los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Terminó su relato diciendo:

—Después de ver cómo Kyoko se comunicaba con mi ama de llaves, estoy convencido de que ella puede ser mucho más inteligente de lo que todos nosotros pensábamos.

Al oír estas palabras, Saena se puso tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Después de un momento de silencio que pareció retumbar en los tímpanos de Ren, estalló.

—Tonterías. Nuestra hija sufrió una fiebre muy alta que la convirtió en una discapacitada mental, señor Ren. ¡Ya le hemos explicado eso detenidamente!

—Y es muy posible que ustedes tengan toda la razón. Pero la pregunta es: ¿en qué medida es grave su discapacidad mental? ¿Alguna vez han tratado de averiguarlo? La chica es capaz de razonar, de manejar conceptos, señora Mogami; no es una idiota. —Se deslizó hasta el borde de la silla e hizo un gesto de cansancio—. Mogami, tú eres un hombre educado. Seguramente entiendes lo que estoy diciendo. Tu hija puede observar la relación entre dos acontecimientos que aparentemente no están relacionados entre sí. Si ella fuese tan débil mental como creéis, ¿podría hacerlo?

Saena se levantó como un resorte.

—Los dos entendemos lo que está usted diciendo. Simplemente no estamos de acuerdo.

—No es mi intención culpar a nadie —les aseguró Ren en un tono más tranquilizador—. Por favor, no me malinterpretéis. Sólo estoy diciendo que es posible que el mal de Kyoko no sea tan grave como pensábamos. Quisiera llevarla a Portland. Hacer que le hagan algunos exámenes. Allí hay médicos excelentes que podrían...

—¡No! —Gritó Saena con voz aguda, y lanzó una mirada de resentimiento a su esposo—. ¡Temía que esto pasara! Te rogué que la mandaras a otro pueblo hasta que naciera el bebé. ¡Ahora mira lo que está pasando! ¡Quiere que le hagan unos reconocimientos!

Dijo la palabra reconocimientos como si se tratase de una vulgaridad. Ren soltó un suspiro:

—Sólo un examen de rutina, señora Mogami. Nada exhaustivo. ¿Qué podemos perder?

—¿Qué podemos perder? —preguntó ella fríamente—. Ése es sólo el comienzo. Luego querrá usted que Kyoko se quede en su casa y no le permitirá venir nunca a casa.

Mogami alargó el brazo para sujetar firmemente su mano.

—Venga, Saena. Ren no ha dicho tal cosa. Te estás precipitando al sacar conclusiones. ¿No es verdad, Ren?

Una sensación asfixiante se adueñó del pecho de Ren.

—Bueno, Mogami, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de...

—¡Lo sabía! —Saena soltó su mano de un tirón. Fulminó a Ren con la mirada—. ¡Usted nos dio su palabra, señor! Dijo que era un acuerdo temporal. Sólo de nombre. ¡Usted lo prometió!

Ren se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Dije eso antes de que me diera cuenta...

—¿Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo se atreve? Tiene a la chica durante tres cortos días, ¿y ya cree que la conoce mejor que su propia madre? ¿Acaso está pensando hacer que ese matrimonio sea permanente? ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para Kyoko. —Ren se esforzaba para hablar en voz baja—. Si ella no es tan retrasada como usted cree, Saena, imagine cuánto sufrirá si llego a separarla de su bebé.

—¿Qué es lo mejor para Kyoko? —La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada de amargura—. ¿Quiere que prediga lo que pasará si sigue con esta locura, señor Ren? Cuando ya sea demasiado tarde, usted descubrirá que yo tengo razón, que nuestra hija, efectivamente, es una idiota. Y al final tomará el camino más fácil y la internará en uno de esos horribles sanatorios. La encerrarán en un cuarto y cuidaran de ella como si fuese un animal. He pasado catorce años haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que eso suceda.

—Yo nunca internaría a Kyoko en un sanatorio.

—¿Está seguro? Usted es un hombre joven y atractivo. Algún día conocerá a una joven normal, con quien le gustaría casarse. ¿Qué pasará con Kyoko entonces?

—Nunca he faltado a mi palabra, jamás, en toda mi vida —contestó Alex—. De ninguna manera empezaré a hacerlo con mis votos matrimoniales. Kyoko siempre tendrá un hogar en mi casa.

—Está usted faltando a su palabra en este preciso instante —respondió ella—. Prometió devolverme a mi hija, y ahora está vacilando.

—Mogami. —Ren presentaba claros síntomas de cansancio—. Hazla entrar en razón. Por favor. Si hay alguna oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, de que Kyoko pueda ser educada, ¿cómo podemos pasarla por alto? ¿Qué daño podrían hacerle unos pocos exámenes médicos?

El juez evitó mirar a Ren directamente a los ojos.

—¿Realmente crees que no someteríamos a nuestra hija a esos reconocimientos si creyéramos, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, que hay alguna esperanza? Eres tú quien debe entrar en razón, Ren. Saena es la madre de Kyoko. Ha cuidado de la chica desde que era un bebé recién nacido. ¿Quién puede saber mejor que ella lo grave que es la discapacidad de la niña?

En circunstancias normales, Ren no habría podido discutir aquello. Pero dada la franqueza con que el juez le había hablado en una ocasión anterior, él sabía que había muchas más cosas en juego de lo que a simple vista parecía. Una locura, hereditaria. Palabras muy desagradables, que constituían el mayor temor de los Mogami. Un temor tan agobiante que, por razones diferentes, ninguno de los dos podía reconocerlo. Mogami debido a su carrera, y Saena por el sentimiento de culpa.

Si examinaban a Kyoko... si se descubría que su desorden mental se debía a una locura hereditaria y no a los efectos de una fiebre muy alta, ellos temían tener que pagarlo muy caro: Saena en su matrimonio, por los engaños de los que se había valido hacía treinta años; el juez, perdiendo su credibilidad política. En lugar de correr ese riesgo, mantuvieron a Kyoko, su vergonzoso secreto, oculta del mundo

—Podríamos mantener en secreto el viaje a Portland —dijo Ren—. Nadie tiene por qué saber que un médico la ha examinado.

—No daré mi autorización para que la sometan a ningún examen —dijo Mogami con firmeza.

Ren no necesitaba la autorización del padre, y los Mogami lo sabían. Sin embargo, no creyó que fuera prudente recalcarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Por favor, ten la certeza de que queremos a nuestra hija —agregó Mogami.

Con una expresión adusta en el rostro, Ren observó a aquel hombre, a quien alguna vez había admirado tanto. Si creía querer a su hija, entonces debía darle a la palabra amor una definición completamente diferente de la de Ren. No sólo por su renuencia a dejar que examinaran a la joven, sino también por todo lo que había pasado antes: la insulsa ceremonia de la boda, la fiesta en el jardín que tuvo prioridad sobre las necesidades de Kyoko y muchas otras cosas que Ren no pudo recordar en ese momento. ¿Amor? Que Mogami siquiera se atreviese a usar esta palabra era una farsa.

—Si creyéramos que los exámenes podrían revelar algo nuevo, fuese lo que fuese —prosiguió Mogami—, habríamos llevado a Kyoko a Portland hace muchos años.

Silencio. Un silencio palpable y acusador. En aquel momento, Ren supo que los Mogami se opondrían hasta el fin de sus días a permitir que los médicos vieran a Kyoko. Si les llevaba la contraria, las cosas se pondrían feas. Muy feas.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión, no porque le importara particularmente salvaguardar la relación que tenía con sus suegros, sino porque la felicidad de Kyoko podía estar pendiente de un hilo. Si, como Kanae sospechaba, la chica podía sentir afecto, entonces seguramente quería a sus padres, lo mereciesen o no.

Por su bien, Ren no quería provocar un distanciamiento, al menos sin una buena razón.

Sin duda confundiendo el silencio de Ren con un cambio de actitud, Saena recobró la compostura ligeramente. Con un tono de voz más tranquilo y moderado, volvió a hablar

—Sé lo muy engañoso que puede ser el comportamiento de Kyoko, señor Ren. De vez en cuando puede hacer gala de cierto grado de lo que podría parecer una inteligencia normal, pero enseguida experimenta una regresión. Créame. Aunque odio usar esta palabra, mi hija es una idiota. Nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso.

Tan agotado que no podría describirlo con palabras, Ren suspiró y volvió a frotarse la cara con una mano. Casi no había pegado ojo la noche anterior. Kyoko... con su dulce rostro y sus perplejos ojos ambar. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Quizás Kanae y él estuviesen aferrándose desesperadamente a una falsa esperanza. Pero tenía que cerciorarse de eso, ¡maldición!

—Lo siento. —Trató de escaparse por la tangente—. Creo que no debí venir aquí. Os he alterado a los dos y, si tenéis razón, lo he hecho sin motivo alguno. Es sólo que yo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Anoche... al verla... tuve la seguridad de que había alguna esperanza.

Miró a Saena a los ojos y pudo ver su dolor, y supo que ella creía de todo corazón que su hija había heredado la locura de su familia. ¿Sería posible que fuera tal su certeza al respecto, y que tuviera tanto miedo de que su esposo se divorciase de ella, que no quisiera ver ninguna otra posibilidad?

—No hay ninguna esperanza —dijo ella con voz trémula—. Bien sabe Dios que quisiera que la hubiese. Por el bien de Kyoko, tiene usted que sacarse todas esas dudas de la cabeza.

Por el bien de Kyoko. Alex se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que luego pudiera lamentar.

—En los últimos tres años, su condición ha empezado a deteriorarse —señaló Saena—. Tanto es así que agredió físicamente a su cuidadora. Si permitimos que siga teniendo ese tipo de comportamientos, será necesario internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, señor Ren. Sé que usted vino aquí esta mañana con las mejores intenciones y que no es una mala persona. Pero debe usted confiar totalmente en mí. Yo no ideé por placer todas esas reglas que Kyoko debe seguir. Lo hice para salvaguardar su futuro. Por esta razón, debe usted hacérselas cumplir, tal y como prometió que lo haría. De lo contrario, no habrá quien la controle, y todos mis años de trabajo habrán sido en vano. No quiero que mi hijita termine en un manicomio.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. Créame, por favor. —Desde luego que le creemos —intervino Mogami. Ren se puso de pie.

—Siento mucho haberos importunado de esta manera.

—Tonterías —lo reprendió Saena—. Kyoko es nuestra hija, y la amamos.

Aquella palabra de nuevo. Amor. Ren habría querido preguntar a aquellas personas si entendían su significado.

Mogami se levantó y abrazó a su esposa.

—Así es. Me alegra que hayas venido a vernos para hablar de las inquietudes que tenías. No habríamos esperado que fuese de otra manera.

Mientras Ren se despedía de los Mogami y se marchaba de su casa, miles de preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, y ninguna de ellas se podía responder de una manera sencilla. ¿Estaban los padres de Kyoko tan absortos en sus propios asuntos que no podían ver los de ella?

¿O acaso Kanae y él estaban arremetiendo lanza en ristre contra molinos de viento?

—¡Señor Ren! ¡Señor Ren! ¡Espere un momento, por favor!

Ren oyó esta voz justo al llegar a la calle, tras salir del camino de entrada a la casa de los Mogami. Tirando de las riendas de su caballo negro para que se detuviera, se volvió ligeramente sobre la silla de montar y vio a Saena salir corriendo de la sombra de un frondoso roble para atravesar el jardín. Llevaba una falda con mucho vuelo que caía hasta el tobillo y se agitaba detrás de ella como una bandera azul. Desde la distancia, él casi habría podido creer que aquella mujer era Kyoko, con su pelo azabache (su única diferencia) y su cuerpo delgado. Este pensamiento hizo que se le secara la garganta. Sintió una pena infinita. Si Saena estaba en lo cierto, Kyoko nunca podría hablar, y mucho menos llamar a alguien.

Ella se detuvo al llegar al canal de desagüe que se encontraba junto a la calle, apretándose el vientre con una mano como si intentase recuperar el aliento penosamente. Ren esperó con paciencia hasta que ella pudiera hablar. Él notó que incluso después de correr para salvar la distancia que los separaba, la mujer aún estaba pálida. Los ojos de la madre buscaron su mirada.

—No podía permitir que se marchara sin hablar con usted de un asunto de gran importancia para mí.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

La mujer trago saliva y tomó aire con gran dificultad.

—Debo pedirle un favor muy grande, señor Ren. De ahora en adelante, por favor, no me haga preguntas acerca de la condición de Kyoko frente al juez. Si tiene usted alguna inquietud, hable conmigo en privado.

—¿Por qué debo ocultarle mis inquietudes al juez? —Ren trataba, sin éxito, de interpretar la expresión del rostro de su interlocutora.

—Mi esposo no se encuentra bien. No quiero que se le moleste con tales nimiedades.

¿Nimiedades? Apenas pudo contenerse para no echar por la boca sapos y culebras. ¿Pensaba que el futuro de Kyoko era una nimiedad? ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquella mujer para proteger su posición de respetable esposa del juez? Ren comprendió que no le interesaba saberlo. Sobre todo, si Kyoko era el cordero que ella quería sacrificar.

—Lo siento —dijo él fríamente—. No sabía que el juez estuviera mal de salud.

—Ya, bueno, a él no le gusta hablar de esto. Después de todo, tiene que pensar en su carrera.

Sí, desde luego, la asquerosa carrera del señor juez. ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado?

—Tengo esperanzas de que mi esposo mejore con el tratamiento apropiado y con un poco de reposo. Sin embargo, lo mejor, por el momento, es evitar perturbarlo. Temo que cualquier tipo de agitación, especialmente si está relacionada con Kyoko, pueda hacerle sufrir una recaída.

Al mirar a la mujer a los ojos, Ren vio el temor que se reflejaba en ellos; pero sospechó que era por ella misma, no por su esposo. Después de todo, la mujer tenía un secreto que proteger. La ironía de todo aquello era que su marido ya sabía que era posible que la locura fuese cosa de familia y, por razones que Ren desconocía, no se lo había dicho a ella. Alex supuso que Mogami debía de creer en el antiguo adagio que decía que reconocer algo era darle validez.

¿Cómo podían dos cónyuges vivir en la misma casa, hacer el amor, tener hijos y, no obstante, ser tan poco honestos el uno con el otro?

Todo lo que Ren quería era alejarse de aquellas dos personas. Estar lejos para poder pensar. Tenía algunas decisiones que tomar. Decisiones muy importantes. Por el bien de Kyoko, tenía que cerciorarse de tomar las adecuadas.

—Tendré presente el estado de salud del juez antes de venir a hablarles de mis preocupaciones. Como le dije, no tenía idea de que él estuviera enfermo.

Saena cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Sé bien que tiene usted un mal concepto de mí, señor Ren. Cree que no merezco llamarme madre, ¿no es verdad?

Decir eso era quedarse corto, pero Ren pensó que no servía de nada herirla. Ella era una mujer tan pusilánime, que apenas podía soportar mirarla.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que hace juicios precipitados sobre las personas.

—Independientemente de lo que pueda parecer, he hecho lo que he considerado mejor para mi hija. —Hablaba con voz trémula—. Siempre. No ha sido fácil. El resto de mi familia también me exige tiempo. Pero la he tenido en casa, y en ningún momento me he enfadado con ella por todos los apuros que me ha hecho pasar. Creo que muchas madres habrían optado por el camino más fácil.

Ren no ponía eso en duda. Supuso que Saena, a su lamentable manera, había hecho su parte correspondiente de sacrificios maternales. Ella parpadeó y se secó las mejillas con una mano. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro —Ren no sabía qué—que casi hacía que la compadeciera.

—De ahora en adelante, sólo hablaré de mis preocupaciones con usted. —Tras decir esto, se quitó el sombrero y le dio un suave golpe al caballo con las rodillas para que empezara a andar—. Que tenga usted un buen día, señora Mogami.

Ella alzó una mano.

—¡Espere un momento, por favor! Deme unos minutos más de su tiempo y luego dejaré que se marche.

—Dígame.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sé que nos ha prometido que nos devolverá a Kyoko después del nacimiento del bebé. Pero, entretanto, hay algunas cosas que debería usted saber de ella, cosas que no pude decirle la otra noche frente al juez. Debido a su estado de salud, ¿entiende usted?

—¿De qué cosas me está usted hablando?

Se retorció las manos.

—Haga lo que haga, nunca permita que Kyoko se acerque a un gato sin supervisión. Y, si tiene invitados en casa con niños pequeños, no debe tolerar en ningún momento que ella se quede sola con uno de los críos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Le importaría decirme por qué?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Ella no lo haría a propósito, como se imaginará, pero temo que le haga daño a un niño o un animal. —De nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y las comisuras de su boca empezaron a temblar—. Sólo haga caso de lo que le digo. ¡Por favor!

Tras decir estas palabras, la mujer se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí y volvió sobre sus pasos para cruzar el jardín. Él la siguió con la mirada durante largo tiempo.

Al regresar a su casa, Ren se dirigió a su estudio, donde esperaba encontrar un poco de soledad. Pero Kanae tenía otros planes para él. Antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo en su silla, llamó a la puerta y, acto seguido, entró sin pedir permiso. Simplemente con mirarla supo que no se conformaría más que con una narración completa de su conversación con los Mogami.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ren se levantó y se dirigió al aparador, donde sirvió dos copas de coñac. Como él rara vez bebía a una hora tan temprana, el ama de llaves arqueó las cejas al recibir una copa.

—¿Tan grave es?

Ren se volvió hacia las ventanas acristaladas que daban a la parte occidental de los jardines.

—Digamos simplemente que, después de hablar de nuevo con los padres de Kyoko, estoy más confundido que nunca. —Guardó silencio por un momento, observando con ojo crítico los arbustos esculpidos que rodeaban los arriates de rosas—. Maldición, Kanae. Tenía tantas esperanzas anoche. Estuve despierto hasta el amanecer. Miles de ideas me pasaron por la cabeza... que ella no es una retrasada como piensan sus padres, que a lo mejor la fiebre la afectó de alguna otra manera que ni siquiera hemos tenido en cuenta. Quizás en su capacidad de hablar, o de oír.

Kanae estaba aparentemente tan frustrada como Ren.

—Bueno, pues su oído está bien, téngalo por seguro. Cuando la llamo, ella casi siempre se vuelve al oír su nombre. —Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y frotó la copa entre sus manos—. Pensé que éste era el motivo por el cual usted quería que un médico la examinara, señor, para saber qué tiene exactamente.

Ren se rio amargamente.

—Si decido someterla a unos exámenes médicos, o llego a sugerir siquiera que me gustaría que ella se quedase aquí después de que nazca el bebé, tendré que librar una verdadera batalla.

—Los Mogami ya no tienen ningún derecho legal. Usted puede hacer lo que le dé la real gana.

—Es verdad, pero ellos son los padres de Kyoko. Si estás en lo cierto, y ella puede establecer vínculos afectivos, un distanciamiento sería... —Ren dejó que su voz se fuera apagando. Después de un momento, dijo—: No quiero partirle el corazón sin que haya un buen motivo.

—No, no queremos eso. Tengo la sensación de que esa pobre chiquilla ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en su corta vida.

Tan brevemente como le fue posible, Ren le contó todo lo que se había dicho durante su conversación con los Mogami, incluyendo las extrañas advertencias de Saena: que nunca se debía dejar a Kyoko sola con un gato ni con un niño.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Kanae, enfadada—. La chica es inofensiva.

—No lo fue anoche al agredir a la señora Matsunai —le recordó Alex—. Y tampoco se portó como un ángel cuando la traje a casa en el carruaje.

—¡La provocaron y perdió los estribos!

Alex no podía negarlo. Miró fijamente las profundidades del color del ámbar de su coñac. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, había tomado la decisión de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Kanae, incluso lo relacionado con el tío de Saena y el temor de los Mogami de que su hija pudiera estar loca.

No se permitió pensar que estaba faltando a la promesa de guardar el secreto que le había hecho a el juez Mogami. Kanae nunca repetiría lo que él iba a contarle, y el futuro de Kyoko estaba en juego.

Mientras él hablaba, Kanae se puso lívida.

—¡Dios bendito! —susurró ella cuando él terminó de hablar—. La chica no está loca, señor. Apostaría la vida por ello.

Ren pensaba lo mismo.

—Sin embargo, creo que los Mogami temen que pueda estarlo, lo cual explica su renuencia a permitir que un médico la reconozca.

Kanae negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—¿Porque un médico podría descubrir que ella no está simplemente tocada, sino completamente loca?

—Un descubrimiento semejante podría destruir la carrera política de el juez Mogami y, si esto sucede, su esposa parece creer que se divorciaría de ella.

—En otras palabras, los árboles no les dejan ver el bosque.

Ren dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor somos tú y yo somos quienes no estamos viendo las cosas con claridad. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. —Miró a Kanae a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios—. Por suerte, aún tenemos suficiente tiempo. No estamos precisamente jugando mientras Roma arde. Ella sólo está embarazada de cuatro meses. Tenemos cinco meses más para observarla y tomar una decisión. Si después de unas pocas semanas los dos tenemos la plena certeza de que se puede hacer algo para ayudarla, la llevaré a Portland, y que sus padres se vayan al infierno.

Kanae alzó su copa.

—Brindo por ello.

Ren no pudo menos que sonreír.

—No será nada agradable. Si decido ir en contra de su voluntad, se enfrentarán a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues encontrarán en nosotros dos las hormas de sus zapatos. —De los ojos del ama de llaves salieron algunas lágrimas cuando bebió el resto del coñac. Agitando una mano frente a su cara, parpadeó y tomó aire a través de los dientes—. ¡Dios! ¡Esta cosa me hace arder desde la cabeza hasta los pies!

Ren se rio.

—Bueno, ¿entonces hemos llegado a una decisión?

—Es más bien una decisión a cambio de otra; pero sí, hemos llegado a una decisión. Llevaremos a la chica a Portland para que un médico la examine.

—Si vemos indicios de que tiene capacidad de aprender —apuntó Alex.

—Estoy segura de que así será.

—No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Kanae. No quiero verlas truncadas. Hemos de ser prudentes.

—No se truncarán —le aseguró ella con un brillo desafiante en los ojos—. Es posible que la chica no sepa matemáticas ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero tiene la capacidad de aprender. Apuesto mis queridas ligas a que es así.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en muchas horas, apoyó un hombro contra la pared—. Hay otro problema que no hemos tratado: tenemos que conseguir otra cuidadora. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, y no puedo esperar que asumas la responsabilidad adicional de cuidar de Kyoko. Tenemos que contratar a otra persona. ¡Ah!, y a propósito, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

—En su habitación. Le pedí a una de las criadas que se quedara con ella mientras yo venía a hablar con usted. Yashiro ya ha arreglado la puerta, por cierto. Cambió el revestimiento y la cerradura. Quedó como nueva.

—¡Qué rápido lo ha hecho!

—Sí, bueno, tuve que darle la lata. Usted ya conoce a Yashiro. Si es posible dejarlo para mañana... —Su voz se fue apagando.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que trabajar más de la cuenta, Kanae.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimar las disculpas.

—No me molesta cuidar de la chica. Por lo que a mí se refiere, ella puede seguirme mientras yo hago mi trabajo. En casa de sus padres no la encerraban en su habitación, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, si huye de mí y sale corriendo, no pasará nada. Sabemos dónde encontrarla.

Ren reconoció, asintiendo, que ella tenía razón. Su principal preocupación era que, dado que le gustaba deambular por el bosque, Kyoko se atreviera a alejarse de la casa y se hiciese daño. Hasta que diera a luz, era preciso tomar medidas especiales para garantizar su bienestar.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta cuidar de ella? Por razones obvias, no quiero que salga sola de casa.

—No me molesta. —Kanae lo observó durante un momento—. En cuanto a no dejar que salga sola, quizás pueda usted encontrar tiempo para acompañarla.

—¿Yo? —Esta sugerencia cogió a Ren desprevenido. Después de la reacción física que la cercanía de Kyoko le produjo en el carruaje aquella mañana, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de quedarse a solas con ella—. Creo que sería mejor que le pidiera a uno de los empleados de la casa que la acompañe.

Kanae torció el gesto.

—Señor, después de lo que pasó con la señora Matsunai, ¿cómo puede siquiera ocurrírsele una idea semejante? Debemos tratar a Kyoko como un miembro de su familia. Ella no es una mascota a la que cualquier persona que esté disponible puede sacar a pasear.

Sabiendo que el ama de llaves tenía razón, Ren dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Miraré mi agenda para ver si puedo tratar de pasar un poco de tiempo con vosotras todas las tardes. —Rogó que a Kanae no le preguntase por qué necesitaba su presencia. Tras sacar el reloj de su bolsillo, miró la hora. Aquella tarde había quedado con dos hombres que estaban interesados en comprar una de sus yeguas—. Bueno, pues, ya que hemos resuelto esto, supongo que debo...

—Hay otro pequeño asunto —le interrumpió Kanae.

Ren puso cara de sorpresa.

—Como le dije anoche, de alguna manera tiene que lograr que Kyoko entienda que su cuerpo está aumentando de tamaño debido a que está esperando un bebé. Se sigue negando a comer.

Ren gruñó.

—Kanae, no creo que ella entienda nada de lo que yo le diga.

—Entonces hágale un dibujo.

—¿Un dibujo? Yo no sé dibujar. Además, la chica se pone muy nerviosa en mi presencia. ¿No sería mejor que una mujer se lo explicara?

Un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Kanae.

—No me mire a mí. Yo tampoco sé dibujar. En cuanto a que yo deba explicarle lo que está sucediendo, considero que es una tontería. Usted es el marido de la chica.

—Soy su marido en el sentido menos estricto de la palabra.

—Situación que debe usted rectificar. Se lo he dicho desde un principio.

—La chica es...

—Encantadora.

—Ningún hombre que tenga un poco de decoro...

—Y también muy dulce.

—Kanae, por el amor de Dios, sé razonable.

—Me parece perfectamente razonable. —Ahora la mujer discutía alegremente—. Según la ley, ella ya es su esposa. Además, está esperando un bebé que llevará su nombre. Usted mismo ha dicho miles de veces que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse con otra mujer. ¿Por qué no hacer de éste un verdadero matrimonio?

Kanae dejó que la pregunta quedara flotando en el aire, puso su copa en el aparador y salió de la habitación. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Ren se quedó mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Un verdadero matrimonio... Cerró los ojos para intentar ahuyentar este pensamiento, pero negar la realidad del mundo que lo rodeaba no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el dolor de la soledad arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser.


End file.
